¡A la Caza!
by Flamingori
Summary: ¿Logrará el cazador de Yōsen hacerse con su presa?
1. capítulo 01

Estoy totalmente enamorada del MuraHimu, y no puedo evitarlo, me encantan~

¿Qué veremos aquí?

. Himuro llevando la iniciativa como un maestro en seducción

. Murasakibara un tanto inocente (y tierno)

_NOTA:_ en este fic he hecho que Himuro sea abiertamente homosexual.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01**

.

.

.

Si eres un hombre y te acuestas con una mujer no hay el menor de los problemas, quizá sólo lo haya si te acuestas con más de una. En cambio, si con quien te acuestas es con otro hombre, los problemas no paran de crecer; mucho más cuando ocupas el rol femenino en ese encuentro, pues cuán adictivo es. Eso lo sabía Himuro muy bien, conocía a la perfección la sensación de ser "llenado" con la testosterona materializada de otro hombre y perderse en medio de toda esa rebosante testosterona, a fin de cuentas con el tiempo necesario el cuerpo a todo se acaba acostumbrando. Aunque las primeras veces le resultaba incómodo –incluso un poco doloroso-, sólo bastaba encontrar un buen acompañante con la experiencia como guía para que el dolor fuera totalmente solapado por el placer.

Le seguía confundiendo el completo tabú que era el sexo (ya fuera hetero u homosexual) para los japoneses, llevaba aquí un tiempo viviendo y podía notar la represión en esta sociedad; cuán distinto eran estos barrios a los de la soleada San Francisco donde había crecido, claro que aquella ciudad es casi como la Meca para la población homosexual no sólo de EEUU sino del mundo, así que simplemente no podía comparar ambos ambientes.

No fue extraño entonces que la frustración sexual llamase a su puerta más tarde o más temprano, pudo ignorarla durante bastante tiempo gracias al baloncesto, pero hay ámbitos que su deporte favorito no puede satisfacer. Y era bastante incómodo despertar cada mañana con un campamento montado entre sus piernas, problema que debía solucionar, para su mala fortuna, en solitario; suerte que su habitación en los dormitorios de Yōsen era individual, si no ya hubiera vivido más de una incómoda escena con quien hubiera sido su compañero…, o quizá le hubiera invitado a ser partícipe de la misma.

A sus oídos llegó, por parte de un animado programa de variedades nocturno, la existencia de ese popular barrio rojo, más concretamente su región oeste, ésa famosa por sus locales enfocados al público homosexual…, y pese a que su apariencia era tentadora –o así lo mostraban en ese reportaje-, este ambiente no atraía para nada al tirador de Yōsen. Lo excitante en el complicado juego del amor es el arte de la seducción: acercarte a tu presa y ver cómo cae ante ti sin oponer resistencia alguna. Podría afirmar que junto al sexo, lo que más echaba de menos era esta maravillosa sensación que también experimentan los mejores cazadores tras su pieza.

Ya vestido con ropa más cómoda que el uniforme escolar fue al entrenamiento del equipo, aún con esa idea todavía rondando por su mente: cacería. Se preguntaba quién podría ser su siguiente "víctima", por así llamarle, se debatía entre usar el término «víctima» o «presa», en este contexto ambas palabras resultaban sinónimas. Rió un poco entrando al pabellón, allí ya estaba la dura entrenadora indicando cómo sería el entrenamiento de hoy, pero no estaba todo el equipo, faltaba un integrante, probablemente el más importante.

— Oye Himuro, ¿dónde has dejado a Murasakibara? —le preguntó Kenichi estirando sus brazos, preparándose para el ejercicio.

— Hablas como si Atsushi fuera mío, capitán… —suspiró—, no sé dónde está, no soy su niñera.

— Como sea, ya vendrá —decía la entrenadora sacudiendo su shinai de madera—. ¡Comenzad el entrenamiento!

Dicho y hecho, nadie quería probar el duro filo del arma que Masako siempre cargaba. Sin embargo fue un sonoro golpe del shinai quien recibió al jugador que faltaba, apenas pudo disculparse, recibió otro golpe por llamarla Masa-chin en lugar de «entrenadora», y le arrastró a la cancha, donde no paraba de quejarse por una nueva marca roja que habría nacido en su espalda.

— Es doloroso… —refunfuñaba con el golpe en su piel aún doliente.

— ¡Murasakibara ten cuidado, es Himuro quien lanza! —le gritó Kensuke incapaz de frenar el avance del otro.

Como de costumbre, los movimientos del azabache eran precisos, cada gesto se enlazaba al siguiente de una manera fina y elegante, pareciendo una armoniosa danza difícil de detener. Pero dicha danza tan silenciosa fue abruptamente cortada con la presencia del verdadero as, estiró su brazo y aquello bastó para golpear el balón, luego avanzó un par de pasos con intenciones de botarlo, pero entonces sintió algo cayendo frente a él, algo que fuera lo que fuera, le obligó a frenarse.

— ¿Eeeeh? —agachó lentamente la mirada, viendo a Himuro sentado en el suelo a poca distancia de sus propios pies—. ¿Estabas ahí, Muro-chin?

— Tú… —suspiró, debía calmarse, incluso aunque su sangre hirviera en estos momentos, sabía que debía calmarse.

— Eres tan pequeñito… —ladeó la cabeza—, no te he visto.

— No es que yo sea pequeño, es que tú eres malditamente alto.

— ¿Es así? —dijo tendiendo su mano, Himuro la sujetó para poder tenerse en pie más fácilmente—. Entonces sólo deberías hacer más ruido para al menos oírte.

— Lo que tú digas, no te distraigas de la práctica.

— De acuerdo~ —y volvió a su sitio en mitad de un cantarín bostezo.

En cuestión de segundos la situación se repetía, de nuevo era Himuro el que entraba en el área más pequeña, con sólo Murasakibara defendiéndola. Lo novedoso aquí fue el grito que soltó el azabache justo antes de tirar, el cual confundió al resto del equipo, y fue suficiente como para que el balón no encontrara ningún obstáculo en su trayectoria, ganando los deseados 2 puntos.

— Himuro, ¿está todo bien? Me preocupa ese griterío, aru —le preguntó Liu con su divertido acento.

— Estrategia —contestó mirando a quién se supone debía defender la canasta—. Atsushi, te he dicho que no te distraigas.

— Muro-chin, estás empezando a molestarme.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —sonrió con la mirada irritada que se había ganado.

El resto de la práctica transcurrió sin más novedad que los gritos, ya por parte de ambos: Himuro antes de lanzar gritaba "¡ATSUSHI, ESTOY AQUÍ!" y Murasakibara le respondía "¡TE ESTOY VIENDO, MURO-CHIN!" mientras desviaba sus tiros. El resto del equipo se encontraba bastante confundido en estos momentos, mirando atónitos la práctica.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? —se preguntaba el capitán sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Siempre he dicho que la comunicación es importante, pero no en este extremo…

— ¡¿Queréis parar de una vez este espectáculo y jugar de manera normal?! —les gritaba la entrenadora moviendo de un lado a otro su shinai, intentando poner orden entre los jugadores.

La práctica terminó siendo ya casi de noche, se retiraban algunos a descansar y otros a repasar las tácticas de su siguiente oponente. Himuro caminaba junto a Murasakibara con dirección a los baños situados en los dormitorios, no era agradable mantener el sudor encima durante tanto tiempo, pero las duchas del pabellón estaban en mantenimiento; ambos se extrañaron por no ver a nadie por los pasillos, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya era bastante tarde le restaron importancia.

— Aaah, estoy hambriento —se quejaba el más alto mientras se quitaba los pantalones, no pudo notar la fija mirada de Himuro puesta en él.

Ahora mismo le analizaba de arriba a abajo, no podía negar el buen físico que el pelivioleta se gastaba, no en vano era jugador de baloncesto…, comenzó a pensar que quizá, y sólo quizá, Murasakibara le sirviera para lo que tanto había echado en falta desde que pisó el suelo japonés.

— Atsushi —le llamó haciendo el primer movimiento, se acercó a él sujetando su camisa—, te ayudaré a desvestirte, ¿está bien?

— Umh —asintió con la cabeza, luego estiró ambos brazos a la vez que retrocedía, quedando en las manos de Himuro su camiseta empapada en sudor, cosa que pareció no molestarle en absoluto.

— Bien, vamos a la ducha ahora —dijo echándose a andar, asegurándose de memorizar cada centímetro de piel que pudo ver, sobre todo "esa" parte que nunca se mostraba al público. Tuvo que admirar su tamaño, le hacía justicia al resto del cuerpo.

Sonrió escuchando el suspiro de pura satisfacción que soltó el otro una vez se encontró bajo el agua caliente; eran duchas individuales pero no demasiado íntimas, pues era una mampara translúcida la encargada de separar cada cubículo. Por ello a Himuro no le supuso el menor de los esfuerzos desviar la mirada hacia su derecha, viendo la silueta del cuerpo contrario, memorizándolo. Tendría que agradecer la altura de su compañero, Murasakibara era tan alto que su cabeza sobresalía sin problemas por sobre el empapado cristal que los separaba, al igual que buena parte de sus hombros.

— De verdad eres enorme, Atsushi —comentó enjabonando su cabello, aclarando luego el champú.

— Es molesto, siempre me golpeo con los marcos de las puertas —refunfuñaba totalmente estático bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua se paseara libremente por sus músculos.

— Yo pienso que es genial, un chico alto siempre será más llamativo —le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora el menor debería avergonzarse y murmurar una tímida respuesta.

— Dices cosas muy extrañas, Muro-chin —salió de la ducha sin molestarse en secarse antes de ponerse la ropa—. No te entiendo muchas veces, ¿sabes?

Himuro chasqueó la lengua, había subestimado a su presa, este golpe no lo vio venir pero no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir; salió tras él después de secarse y cambiarse, tuvo que agradecer que el otro no caminara muy rápido, lo encontró al final del pasillo.

— Atsushi, ¿puedo pasar esta noche contigo? —preguntó una vez le hubo alcanzado, ahora sin lugar a dudas debía sonrojarse y asentir tímidamente.

— ¿Eeeh? —le miró bastante desganado—. No me molesta si se trata de Muro-chin, ¿pero por qué?

— ¿Y por qué no? —otro chasquido de lengua, se serenó antes de dar cualquier excusa—. Será divertido, ¿no crees?

— En absoluto.

— Eso es un poco cruel —murmuró con la voz un tanto afligida, posiblemente así se ganara el favor del otro.

— ¿Lo es? —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto pensativo—. Yo veo más cruel que vengas a mi habitación sin avisar, no cabremos en mi cama.

— No te preocupes por eso, siempre puedo dormir encima de ti.

— Muro-chin, no invadas mi espacio personal.

Cenaron en el comedor principal y, tras entrar en la habitación, Himuro comprobó que el menor no le mentía, un vistazo fue suficiente para notar que ese colchón no medía dos metros, ¿cómo hacía el otro para dormir en él? Pronto lo descubriría. Ni siquiera preguntó de dónde había sacado esas golosinas, decidió ignorarlo yendo a la cama, se sentó en ella antes de acostarse, olisqueando el champú impregnado en las sábanas. Ese olor junto al del propio Murasakibara le gustaba.

— Muro-chin, es imposible que ambos durmamos ahí —le miró comiendo una a una las dulces Nerunerunerune, su snack favorito.

— Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes —sonrió girándose hacia él aun en la cama—. Sí cabemos, mientras no nos separemos demasiado.

— No me emociona dormir tan pegado a otra persona —dijo entre suspiros agachando sus hombros.

— Vamos, vamos, no es tan grave —dio palmaditas en el colchón, allí se acostó el menor y Tatsuya trepó por su cuerpo hasta quedar arriba—, ¿ves? Sin problema —la sonrisa era victoriosa esta vez, ahora sin lugar a dudas el otro debía avergonzarse con su cercanía.

— Es molesto.

— ¿Eh?

— Me molestas —volvía a refunfuñar comiendo otra chocolatina—, te tengo encima, me das calor y me quitas espacio en la cama. Son todo molestias.

— ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te sientas mejor conmigo aquí? —ésta era, ésta debía ser la pregunta que mandara lejos la indiferencia del pelimorado; pero sólo para asegurarse de que comprendía, decidió acercarse a él y quitarle de un mordisco el chocolate, rozando a propósito sus labios—. ¿Aún crees que no puedo hacer nada, Atsushi~?

— Ahora eres todavía más molesto, Muro-chin —al contrario de la voz sugerente de Himuro, la del menor sonó bastante irritada—. Tenía doble de caramelo con avellanas y chocolate con leche, era mi favorita y me has quitado casi la mitad.

— ¿Tú estás hablando en serio? —preguntó ahora asombrado, ¿había perdido su habilidad de seducción o era que al otro no le afectaba en absoluto?

— ¿Eh? Por supuesto —murmuró abriendo otro envoltorio, aunque Himuro lo apartó de un manotazo, cayendo el chocolate al suelo—. ¡Muro-chin!

— ¡Cállate y céntrate en lo que tienes en frente! —apretó sus hombros mirándole, era extraño que perdiera la calma de esta forma, pero comenzaba a irritarle—. ¡¿Es que no puedes verlo o qué te pasa?!

— Ahora veo que la extra especial con relleno de frambuesa está muy lejos, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué la has tirado? —dijo mirando los ojos confundidos del azabache.

— Está bien, está bien… —rió—, todo está bien —suspiró relajándose, no debía perder la compostura de aquella manera. Se acomodó el cabello estando aún arrodillado sobre el otro, bonita vista era aquélla; acabó por bajar de la cama, cogió la famosa chocolatina y se la entregó—. No pienses que he tirado la toalla, esto sólo acaba de empezar.

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué? —le miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— No importa —sonrió girando su cabeza hacia él, ya con su mano en el pomo—, necesito calmarme y pensar. Nos vemos mañana en la práctica, no vengas tarde o la entrenadora te reñirá de nuevo.

— Umh, buenas noches, Muro-chin —se despidió desde la cama sin poder ver la sonrisita en el rostro del mayor.

Incluso en su habitación mantenía la sonrisa, esto no era un rechazo, ni mucho menos una derrota, era un reto, ¿cierto? Eso era: un RETO.

Echado en su cama pensaba en miles de cosas que podría hacer, millones de escenas que pondría en juego para lograr su objetivo…, era la primera vez que alguien le evitaba con tanta soltura, de una manera tan calmada e indiferente que si bien antes le provocaba frustrados suspiros, ahora le arrancaba las carcajadas.

Quería lograrlo, debía lograrlo, de hecho deseaba lograrlo: el número 9 de Yōsen caería rendido a sus pies.


	2. capítulo 02

**CAPÍTULO 02**

.

.

.

El desastroso resultado de ese examen le arrancó un profundo suspiro a Murasakibara, no había obtenido ni 2 puntos, y supo que debía estudiar bastante más si quería aprobar la asignatura. Volvió a suspirar en el área defensiva –no parecía emocionarle demasiado el entrenamiento- y Himuro se acercó a él tras pasarle el balón al capitán, quién continuó la jugada hasta la canasta contraria.

— Atsushi, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó—. Estás suspirando demasiado.

— No me va bien en inglés, si no lo hago bien en el próximo examen acabaré suspendiendo al final del trimestre.

— Oh —tras unos segundos donde reflexionaba en silencio, sonrió—. Así que inglés, ¿quieres que te ayude? Puedo darte algunas clases privadas.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad me ayudarías?

— Por supuesto.

— Muchas gracias, Muro-chin.

— No es nada —la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó, pero por supuesto, sin ápice de inocencia en ella. Himuro comprendía que el siguiente movimiento sería el interesante juego entre alumno y profesor, sin quererlo se emocionaba con la idea, pasar las tardes a solas con Murasakibara, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que cayera ante él.

Los días parecieron pasar entonces con bastante rapidez, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con sus propias ganas de empezar con las clases. El sábado llegó de un momento a otro y Murasakibara bostezó pasando a la habitación del azabache, cargando en su mano derecha una bolsa repleta de chucherías, y en la izquierda unos pocos apuntes con lo básico del temario que debía aprenderse.

Himuro observó los malamente garabateados folios ya sentado en el suelo, el espacio del que disponían no era muy amplio, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la altura de ambos. Además de la cama y una estantería con varios libros, apenas había una pequeña mesa baja del más puro estilo japonés que en invierno servía como kotatsu y un armario empotrado en la pared que daba al aseo personal.

Justo a su lado tenía al menor comiendo patatas fritas, mientras leía las oraciones mal traducidas podía escuchar su continuo CRUNCH-CRUNCH al masticar antes de tragar, sonrió al mirarle de reojo, aquella divertida imagen le recordaba a un hámster…, un gigantesco hámster púrpura de más de 2 metros de altura.

— Atsushi, ¿qué has puesto aquí? —preguntó logrando que Murasakibara se inclinara hacia él, dejando su cabeza casi apoyada en su hombro.

— ¿Dónde?

— Aquí: _"could you please turn on the…?"_, no entiendo la siguiente palabra.

— Ummh, me pregunto qué pondrá.

— Pero es tu letra, deberías entenderla.

— ¿Quizá 'raito'?

— Es /lait/, no /raito/ —le corrigió.

— ¿Rait?

— No, no, con L: /la-it/.

— Raito.

— No, es con L, como love o life.

— Esa letra es difícil para los japoneses, Muro-chin.

— Es una L, ¿qué tiene de complicado?

— No me gusta —refunfuñó volviendo a su sitio, siguiendo con las patatas.

— Venga, repite conmigo, es fácil.

— No quiero.

— Atsushi, hazle caso a quien te intenta enseñar —rió—. Soy tu profesor ahora.

— ¿Debo llamarte Muro-chin-sensei?

— No, mejor no —negó varias veces con la mano—. A ver, repite después de mí: _"I like you"_.

— /ai raik yu/

— Con L te estoy diciendo: /ai LAIK yu/ —vocalizaba de manera muy forzada aquella palabra—, ¿comprendes? LA-IK.

— Raik.

— Con L…, /la-ik/.

— Definitivamente no me gusta —Murasakibara se negó a seguir intentándolo y Himuro suspiró llevándose la mano a la sien.

En los siguientes días el menor progresaba de manera espléndida en su conocimiento del idioma (a excepción de ciertas normas de pronunciación), pero la cacería del improvisado profesor no parecía avanzar en lo más mínimo, continuamente atascado en el mismo punto.

Y hasta aquí llegaba su paciencia, debía pasar de una vez a la acción, a este ritmo la situación entre ambos no cambiaría nunca y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más por ese ansiado encuentro en su cama. A diario se preguntaba cómo se sentirían esas gigantescas manos acariciando su piel o cuál sería el sabor de sus besos…, sospechaba que esconderían un regusto dulce, pero debía descubrirlo cuanto antes o la impaciencia acabaría por consumirle.

Otro fin de semana llegó y Murasakibara volvió a tocar esa puerta que ya conocía casi de memoria, a este ritmo podría aprenderse cada línea y abolladura en su madera. Se abrió recibiéndole un muy amable Himuro, nuevamente se sentaron a los pies de aquella mesita, estando sobre ella las muchas chucherías de uno y los refrescos que el otro había servido para aliviar el calor del día.

— Has mejorado mucho, Atsushi —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, más que a propósito había dejado su rodilla apoyada en la suya, comenzando el contacto—. Ya apenas tienes fallos con los verbos irregulares, estoy seguro de que aprobarás el examen.

— Gracias por los ánimos —contestó abriendo un paquete de helados, hoy era un sábado incluso más caluroso que el anterior—. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? Es molesto —no tardó en quejarse llevándose el primer helado a la boca, dejando que el hielo le refrescara.

— Parece que tendremos este tiempo unos días más —mantenía la sonrisa mirándole comer, sin apartar la mirada un solo segundo de sus labios—. Atsushi, ¿puedo probarlo?

— ¿El qué? —le miró confundido, ahora el azabache había apoyado ambas manos en su muslo.

— El helado por supuesto —rió—, ¿de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando? —sólo él conocía el doble sentido tan obvio que escondían sus palabras, mala suerte que Murasakibara no lo hubiera notado.

— Pero éste es mío, y los otros también los quiero, tengo calor.

— Sólo un poco, ¿puede ser?

— No.

— Por favor~~ —le resultaba un tanto bochornoso tener que rogar por un helado, pero esto le permitía acercarse cada vez más y más a su objetivo, ya eran unos pocos centímetros los que le separaban de él—. Un pequeño mordisco, ni siquiera lo notarás, ¿no puedo?

— Mmmh…, preferiría que no —refunfuñaba frunciendo el ceño—, pero debo agradecerte de alguna forma que me hayas ayudado, así que…, ¿cuál quieres? —le ofreció mostrándole la caja.

— El que tú estás comiendo ahora mismo.

— ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué el mío?

— Porque no me comeré uno entero, con un poco es suficiente.

— Sigue sin gustarme la idea de compartir mis cosas —prácticamente a regañadientes aceptó lo que Himuro pidió, retiró el helado de su boca ofreciéndoselo—, supongo que con Muro-chin haré una excepción.

_"Entonces, ¿soy especial?"_, sonrió inclinándose lentamente hacia él, con fingida inocencia le dio un pequeño mordisco, estremeciéndose cuando el frío golpeó de manera agradable sus dientes; incluso así miraba los ojos del pelimorado en todo momento, mientras lamía y saboreaba la superficie del hielo no apartó la mirada, supo que debía mantenerla.

— Muchas gracias por el helado —dijo al retirarse, relamiendo con calma sus labios, esperando cualquier señal para iniciar el siguiente movimiento, más atrevido y comprometedor.

— No hay de qué —se alzó de hombros volviendo a comer, no tardó mucho en acabarlo y comenzar con el siguiente.

Himuro chasqueó la lengua, incluso soltó alguna maldición en voz baja –aunque hablando en inglés el otro no podría entenderle-; sin duda ésta no era una misión fácil, ¿había más señales que podría mandar? A propósito se había puesto una camiseta bastante holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, mostrando todo su cuello. El helado lo había lamido de manera lenta y calmada mirando en todo momento los ojos de Murasakibara, atendiendo especialmente a sus pupilas, mas no hubo ni un ligero cambio en ellas, ¿por qué no había tan siquiera una sola respuesta a todo aquel arsenal de sutilezas?

Quizás iba siendo hora de probar métodos más directos y menos sutiles, no perdería nada por probar y, en cambio, ganaría muchísimo si aquello salía bien…, el riesgo valía la pena en esta ocasión.

— Atsushi —volvió a inclinarse hacia él, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro—, te has manchado con el helado —sin molestarse en preguntar sacó su lengua y lamió la mejilla contraria, trepando muy despacito por ella hasta llegar a la comisura de esos labios que se moría por probar. Terminó ya rozándolos, bastaría un pequeño empujón para unirlos en un beso que, por su parte, no sería superficial en absoluto: si pudiera golpearía la campanilla contraria con la punta de su lengua, tras haber explorado el resto de su boca, por supuesto.

Sonrió, toda barrera –si acaso existía- se derrumbaría ahora de manera irreversible; Murasakibara debía sujetar su cabello con fuerza para besarle hasta robarle el aliento, no se resistiría a ninguno de sus gestos o caricias; y, seguramente, continuara por marcar su tentador cuello tan pálido con fuertes mordiscos, llenando toda su piel de marcas que tardarían –como mínimo- una semana en desaparecer y que él llegaría a mostrar medianamente orgulloso mandando el claro mensaje de _"somos más que compañeros de equipo"_. Con esas gigantescas manos le despojaría de cualquier prenda que estorbara en su camino, acariciando su piel de manera torpe y apresurada, conocía al menor, por eso mismo no podía catalogarle como alguien especialmente delicado…, entonces ¿le llevaría a la cama o le bastaría hacerlo en el suelo? Pensó que sería estimulante hacerlo en la mesa, sobre todos esos desordenados apuntes que había traído, los folios se arrugarían al actuar como improvisado lecho y se empaparían con el sudor que se deslizara por sus cuerpos (aunque sospechaba que el sudor no sería el único fluido corporal que humedeciera el ambiente). Él mismo podría enterrar sus uñas en esa espalda tan ancha o tomarse la libertad de subir sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con esos largos mechones púrpuras a medida que avanzaba, tirando de ellos si el dueño de aquella brillante cabellera se enterraba cada vez más rápido en su interior, entrando y saliendo…, una y otra vez…, cada vez más ardiente, más brusco, más profundo.

Lograría sin duda que sus piernas temblaran inquietas intentando inútilmente rodear sus caderas, conseguiría que sus ojos se plagaran de lágrimas, que desvergonzadamente recorrerían su agitado rostro –¿y si al ver su salado rastro le daba por lamerlas?- sin duda alguna se las ingeniaría para que su voz se quebrara de tanto gemir su nombre durante tanto tiempo de desatada pasión juvenil.

— Muro-chin —fue su voz quien le despertó de sus pensamientos, arrancándole un suspiro—, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

— Ah… —¿era ésta su respuesta a las provocaciones que inició? Rió bastante decaído, de nuevo había subestimado la absoluta indiferencia de su presa, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse por algo así—, no, no es nada…, creo que es por el calor.

— Deberías descansar si te sientes mal.

— No podré ayudarte si me echo a dormir, ¿no crees? —dijo apoyando la frente en el hombro del otro—. Sólo descansaré un momento, ¿está bien?

— Haz lo que quieras, Muro-chin —respondió comiendo el helado.

— Hacer lo que quiera, ¿eh? Ojalá fuera tan fácil —murmuró cerrando sus ojos, debía pensar seriamente en el siguiente movimiento que realizaría.

No había contado con que de verdad se dormiría en aquella posición, cuando volvió a parpadear descubrió que ya no estaba apoyado en el hombro de Murasakibara, ¿dónde estaba? Movió un poco su cabeza para poder habituarse a la oscuridad, por lo visto ya había anochecido y las luces de su habitación permanecían apagadas. Se incorporó desde dónde estaba, no tenía nada claro por qué estaba echado sobre la cama, ¿en qué momento se había movido tanto?

Estornudó sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío por su espalda, la manta que le cubría había caído hasta el colchón…, _"así que me has traído a la cama para que duerma"_, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus finos labios; segundos más tarde se arropó con la manta volviendo a acostarse, al menos seguiría durmiendo un rato más, ¿qué importaba cuando su presa se había ido? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era frustrante que el cazador no sólo se durmiera en presencia de su presa, sino que ésta tuviera que cargarle para no interrumpir su sueño.

— Esto es estúpido… —suspiró.

— ¿Qué es estúpido?

Se sobresaltó escuchando su voz, se incorporó de golpe intentando encontrarle, ¿desde dónde hablaba? ¿Cómo era posible no ver a alguien de su tamaño? Rió distinguiéndole al fin, seguía en el mismo sitio: sentado tras la mesita, con una linterna en su mano mientras leía los apuntes.

— Atsushi, ¿qué haces? —preguntó inclinándose en la cama hasta que pudo encender la luz, presionando el interruptor en la pared.

— Estudio —contestó cubriéndose los ojos por unos segundos, la luz le molestaba—, tengo un examen en unos días, ¿lo has olvidado?

— No me refiero a eso —volvió a reír poniéndose en pie. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué leías a oscuras?

— Porque si encendía la luz, te despertaría —hablaba mientras abría otro paquete de patatas fritas, éstas con sabor a queso—, ¿estás mejor ahora?

— Sí, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

— No, sólo…, ah —suspiró—, olvídalo.

— Umh.

— ¿Por qué no te has ido aún a tu habitación?

— Porque me estabas llamando hace un momento, en sueños supongo.

— Vaya… —rió—, eso es un poco vergonzoso.

— Bastante vergonzoso de hecho —decía comiendo sus patatas—, ¿soñabas conmigo, Muro-chin?

— Eso parece —volvió a reír apoyando por 2ª vez la cabeza en su hombro, ese contacto podría considerarlo como su única victoria porque el menor no le apartó en ningún momento mientras estudiaba.

Si los fines de semana de estudio vinieron rápido, pues más rápido aún vino el día del examen, junto a la fecha donde las notas se exponían. Himuro le acompañaba por el pasillo bastante nervioso, y por supuesto también un tanto impaciente; incluso cuando el mismo Murasakibara le había asegurado hace unos días que el examen le había salido bien, no podía calmarse, en parte se sentía responsable por la nota obtenida, que ahora estaba expuesta junto a las del resto de su clase en el tablón de anuncios. El pelimorado aprovechó su altura para poder mirar los números y letras en aquella tabla, mordisqueaba un dulce de chocolate bajando por los nombres, uno a uno hasta distinguir el suyo.

Mientras, Himuro permanecía a unos pasos de distancia, mirando la multitud de estudiantes primerizos, unos riendo por el resultado, otros gritando y los de más allá llorando…, suspiró cruzándose de brazos, sin querer apretando sus manos en la tela de su uniforme, ya era obvio que no podía disimular su nerviosismo. Le dedicó un rápido vistazo a aquel titán que sobresalía entre el resto de estudiantes, pero en su expresión y postura no pudo descubrir la más mínima pista de cómo le había ido; sólo cuando se giró hacia él podría sospechar algo…, pero el rostro de Murasakibara permanecía impasible, parecía bastante más interesado en comerse ese chocolate que en el examen en sí.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó dando un par de pasos, la espera empezaba a crisparle por completo los nervios—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido?

— Umh —ladeó la cabeza tragando el último pedazo del dulce—, he tenido una puntuación casi perfecta, un 97 de 100 en total —sonrió estirando su mano izquierda, con la cual le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. Es imposible que suspenda si es Muro-chin quien me enseña.

— M-me alegra oírlo…, felicidades… —agachó rápidamente el rostro a la vez que la mano del otro se alejaba de él, ¿a qué venía el rubor en sus mejillas? ¿Se estaba sonrojando por algo como esto?

A ser sinceros esa involuntaria reacción de su cuerpo le preocupó más de lo que le gustaría admitir, ¿a qué había venido el brutal sonrojo? ¿Por qué su corazón pareció acelerarse por segundos? Sólo había sido una caricia, ni siquiera eso, apenas unos golpecitos en su cabeza, con unos pocos valientes mechones entrelazándose entre sus largos dedos…, nada más especial que eso. Entonces, ¿por qué le había afectado tanto?

_"Ni de broma, ¿cierto?"_, se preguntó alzando la mirada desde el suelo, trepando muy lentamente por el cuerpo del otro: sus larguísimas piernas que ya había visto correr de un lado a otro en la cancha, su tonificado abdomen el cual a veces quedaba a la vista cuando saltaba –forzando el movimiento en la holgada camiseta del uniforme-, su amplio pecho que subía y bajaba acelerado después de cada partido…, hasta que llegó a su rostro, algo en su estómago se removió cuando vio aquella sonrisa algo bobalicona.

— ¿Estás bien, Muro-chin? —le preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia él, picoteando su frente—. Mu~ro~chin~

— Ah —espabiló de golpe con esos ligeros toques en su cara—, creo que hoy no podré ir a entrenar. Me está doliendo bastante la cabeza, así es imposible que juegue de manera decente —soltó como excusa—. Entonces…, nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —se despidió con la mano comenzando a andar hacia su habitación para refugiarse o al menos ocultar sus nervios, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Murasakibara llamarle, giró su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder verle y supo que su corazón se aceleró de la misma forma con aquella sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. Esta vez era una sonrisa más tranquila y perezosa, más acorde a Murasakibara: una ligera curva en sus labios que correspondía a aquella mirada tan relajada que la acompañaba.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Muro-chin —imitó su gesto despidiéndose igualmente con su mano izquierda, la otra sostenía el envoltorio de la chocolatina—. Ten cuidado y recupérate.

Himuro se apresuró por girar nuevamente y apurar el paso por el pasillo, no sólo el latido de su corazón se había vuelto loco, sino que el molesto rubor había vuelto a agolparse en sus mejillas: _"esto no puede estar pasando…"_, pensó bastante alarmado sacando las llaves de su habitación, descubriendo que sus dedos temblaban.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba reflexionar seriamente sobre más de un aspecto.


	3. capítulo 03

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este caluroso fin de semana vino acompañado no sólo de altísimas temperaturas por el día que hacían pensar que el verano se había adelantado, sino también de numerosas ofertas en helados y demás chucherías que se llevaban toda la atención de quien llevaba el dorsal #9 en el equipo de Yōsen. Se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa, buscando lo más fresco y ligero que hubiera en su armario, el calor parecía que iba a más a cada hora que pasaba, era justamente como había dicho la animada mujer del tiempo en el informativo matutino: _"nuestra zona atraviesa una ola de calor, tened cuidado con el sol, ¡no dejéis que os queme!"_

Le hizo caso a aquel consejo y rebuscó por su armario hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una gorra. Se ató el cabello en una pequeña coleta baja, sintiendo el aire fresco acariciar su nuca, y se colocó aquella gorra de vivos colores, la cual era una propaganda de cierta marca de aperitivos salados; miró durante un buen rato los dedos de sus pies, ahora a la vista gracias a las sandalias que llevaba. Permaneció casi diez minutos de aquella manera: ligeramente inclinado moviendo un poco sus dedos, mirando cómo se separaban o se unían a voluntad. Dio el primer paso cuando el calor volvió a atacarle, chasqueó la lengua comprobando que lo llevaba todo: en el bolsillo derecho de sus bermudas lilas estaban su billetera y llaves, en el izquierdo descansaba su móvil y en el trasero no llevaba nada porque era decorativo; eso le obligaba a llevar la publicidad del establecimiento que quería visitar en la mano. Se ajustó la gorra empezando a andar por el pasillo, releyendo aquella oferta: _"2x1 en helados de cualquier sabor, oferta no acumulable a demás promociones…"_, a partir de aquí dejaba de interesarle, así que no continuaba leyendo.

Dejó los dormitorios al mismo paso relajado que solía llevar, pensando vagamente en el último entrenamiento, debía admitir que no era un lince averiguando lo que sea que pasara a su alrededor –tardaba bastante en prestar la suficiente atención como para ello-, pero últimamente había notado algo extraño en cierto azabache. Por lo general ya eran bastante cercanos, de hecho le gustaba pasar el rato en su compañía, parecía que con Himuro no hacía falta hablar, él lograba entenderle de alguna manera; pensaba ahora si era normal o no dormir juntos de vez en cuando. El otro le decía que su vecino (quería decir, la habitación contigua a la suya) hacía demasiado ruido, por eso venía junto a él a dormir, ¿no le molestaba compartir una cama tan pequeña con alguien tan grande? Al parecer no, pudo recordar su mirada emocionada al decirle que no había problema por dormir juntos alguna que otra noche.

— Muro-chin es raro —pensó en voz alta mientras cruzaba la calle, ya podía ver el supermercado a varios metros, cada vez más cerca.

Acertó al deducir que así era exactamente cómo se sentía con el otro: cada vez más cerca. Sin muchas distancias que los separaran, Himuro solía sentarse a su lado en la hora de la comida, iban juntos a los entrenamientos, igual que salían de ellos juntos, aquella vez le había ayudado con el examen de inglés –¿por qué se había puesto tan cerca aquel día?-, incluso le acompañaba a todas partes sin quejarse.

— Ah, podría haberle avisado —agachó la cabeza entrando al supermercado, evitando golpearse con el marco de la puerta y ganándose alguna mirada asombrada por parte del resto de personas—. ¿Qué haré si Muro-chin también quiere helado? No pienso compartir los míos.

Puso rumbo a las neveras, pasando a propósito por el pasillo de los yogures y demás productos lácteos para refrescarse; suspiró aliviado abandonando aquella zona. Tan solo un par de pasos le bastaron para quedar frente a los amplios congeladores donde se exponían los helados, sus ojos buscaron los que estaban en promoción –marcados con un visible cartel rojo- y avanzó hacia ellos. Chasqueó la lengua descubriendo que había personas frente al lugar que le interesaba, rebuscando de uno a otro sin poder decidirse, tuvo ganas de aplastarlos a todos y cada uno para poder llegar a los ansiados helados, estaba seguro de que si estiraba el brazo llegaría sin el menor de los problemas. Pero apenas se enderezó para realizar el movimiento escuchó su teléfono sonar, rebuscó en su bolsillo izquierdo hasta dar con él y contestó sin mirar quien era, ahora su atención estaba puesta en los inalcanzables helados, ¿no había alguien que acaparaba casi todo el espacio frente a ellos?

— ¿Atsushi? ¿Me oyes?

— Ah, es Muro-chin —contestó reconociendo la voz—, ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué parece que oigo tan clara tu voz?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?

— Nada, nada —rió—, ¿qué sabor de helado prefieres: fresa o cola?

— Oh, ¿Muro-chin también está comprando helado?

— ¿"También"…?

— Sí, hay una oferta en el supermercado cerca de la estación y vine a comprarlos, pero hay mucha gente delante y no puedo llegar a ellos, empieza a molestarme.

— ¿Esto es en serio?

— No entiendo por qué debería estar mintiendo, Muro-chin —refunfuñó—, ah, es Muro-chin —reconoció a aquel chico frente a las neveras desde que se giró hacia él—. Muro-chin, estás acaparando todos los helados, yo también quiero.

— Cuelga y ven aquí de una vez, anda.

Obedeció finalizando la llamada, abrió una vez más su bolsillo izquierdo y deslizó el móvil hacia él, todo con una calma absoluta que crispaba los nervios de Himuro, allí esperando y soportando las miradas molestas de los demás compradores. Finalmente y tras una pausa de casi un minuto, donde Murasakibara se entretuvo mirando desde lejos unas nuevas golosinas al final del pasillo, avanzó hacia su posición, sin quererlo apartando a las demás personas, incapaces de reclamar viendo su gigantesco tamaño.

— ¡Oh, quedan un montón de helados! —exclamaba bastante contento cogiendo casi todos los que veía, descartando sólo los que eran sin azúcar.

— Atsushi, no los cojas todos, se acabarán derritiendo antes de que puedas comerlos.

— ¿Eeeeh? Pero yo los quiero todos, Muro-chin, están muy fríos y tengo calor.

— Entonces coge uno y cuando lo termines ven a por otro, ¿cuál es la gracia de comerse un helado derretido?

— Pero no quiero ir y volver tantas veces, hace demasiado calor como para eso —volvía a refunfuñar—, ¿no puedo llevarme el congelador conmigo?

— Por supuesto que no puedes —suspiró—, ¿está bien si compras sólo dos?

— Pero…

— ¿Qué tal si compramos golosinas junto a unos pocos helados? —le interrumpió con una sonrisa de puro vendedor, a decir verdad ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con la puerta del refrigerador abierta, empezaba a tener frío—. Y también patatas y demás cosas, ¿vale?

— Umh… —rodó los ojos meditando la idea—, entonces compraré también un refresco.

— Por supuesto, ahora vamos —cerró la puerta después de que Murasakibara hubiera cogido sus dos helados y se disculpó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza con los demás clientes, allí plantados siendo testigos de aquel curioso diálogo.

Con más calma que de costumbre, pues no tenía ninguna prisa, inspeccionó los estantes uno a uno y viendo lo que cada producto ofrecía; Himuro suspiraba a su lado, deseando encontrar una silla donde sentarse, mala fue su suerte al no encontrar ninguna. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo exactamente con las patatas, pero tuvo que ser más de media hora porque los helados que tanto le había costado coger ya empezaban a derretirse, los usó como la excusa perfecta para apurar a su compañero. Y en menos de 2 minutos las compras de Murasakibara habían acabado, no sin antes desesperar a la cajera que les atendió, pues sacaba las monedas una a una mientras contaba, disfrutando del tacto frío contra las yemas de sus dedos, preguntando luego por demás ofertas y siendo perfectamente ignorado con una sonrisa algo cansada por parte de la empleada.

Ya fuera del supermercado el primer helado, el de fresa, no tardó en desaparecer entre los labios de su comprador, que soltó un amargo suspiro cuando descubrió que no estaba premiado. Probó suerte con el segundo e intentó saborearlo un poco más, pero no funcionó. Se sentó junto a Himuro en un banco de un parque que jamás había visitado, descubriendo que éste tampoco estaba premiado.

— Sigo teniendo calor —se quejaba mirando el sol de mala gana, esperando que el astro se cubriera tras alguna nube. Pero en vistas que aquello no iba a ocurrir, se acomodó la gorra empezando a comer unos pequeños bollitos rellenos de crema que, al estar ésta derretida, se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Recuperaba los rastros con sus dedos, los miraba por unos segundos antes de lamerlos…, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Himuro, incluso había dejado de lado su helado para poder disfrutar plenamente de aquel espectáculo, ¡cuán rápido avanzaba su imaginación! La lengua del pelimorado ya había recorrido su cuerpo de miles de formas distintas en tan solo este ratito que llevaban en el parque: uno comiendo su arsenal de chucherías y el otro disfrutando en silencio de aquella visión, pues qué sugerentes eran aquellas desvergonzadas gotas de crema que acariciaban los labios de Murasakibara, siguiendo su caricia hasta su mentón, algunas incluso se atrevían a deslizarse por su cuello, perdiéndose por las clavículas o bajando hasta su pecho al entremezclarse con las brillantes gotitas de sudor. Suspiró sin darse cuenta al imaginar cómo sería ese regusto dulce que debía esconder su piel, más que encantado se ofrecería voluntario a descubrirlo.

— Muro-chin —le llamó mientras señalaba su mano—, tu helado se está derritiendo.

— Ah…, tienes razón —contestó sin apartar la mirada de donde la tenía—, una verdadera lástima no poder disfrutarlo como es debido, ¿no crees? —sonrió—. ¿Lo quieres? —le ofreció extendiendo la mano hacia él, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Murasakibara le arrebató el helado de un mordisco, sin rastro de delicadeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de tan sólo imaginar esa faceta algo salvaje en una situación más íntima entre ambos.

El helado acabó y ahora Murasakibara comía otra tanda de bollitos, pero estos sin ningún tipo de relleno, sino con chips de chocolate en su superficie; mordía esos pequeños granos de cacao disfrutando de cómo el sabor estallaba en cada mordisco, llegaba incluso a sonreír sin ser consciente de la afilada mirada que ahora misma le devoraba. El dueño de la misma no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos, atendía no sólo cómo desenvolvía impaciente el dulce, sino también cómo separaba sus labios para comerlo de un solo mordisco o cómo se inflaban sus mejillas mientras mordisqueaba en el interior de su boca unos segundos antes de tragar.

Aquello para Himuro era todo un espectáculo que no estaba dispuesto a perderse. Pero, para su mala suerte, un fuerte huracán pelirrojo le impidió seguir con tan interesante proceso de observación, en menos de unos segundos Kagami le arrastró hacia casi la otra punta del parque, quedando una despampanante rubia sentada en el lugar donde antes estaba Himuro.

—_ Hi there, sweetie~_ —Alex le saludó guiñándole el ojo, Murasakibara simplemente se alzó de hombros siguiendo con los bollitos.

A unos metros de distancia estaba Himuro recuperando el aliento, pues quien consideraba su hermano le había arrastrado por el cuello, privándole el oxígeno necesario en un proceso tan vital como la respiración.

— Taiga…, ¿a qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó tosiendo un poco—. ¿Qué manera es ésa de saludar?

— ¡¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza, Tatsuya?! —llegó a gritar sujetando sus hombros—. ¡¿Tú te das cuenta de lo que haces?!

— Ahora mismo creo que no…, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Es Murasakibara, se trata de Murasakibara! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?!

— Taiga…, no tengo la menor idea de lo que intentas decir, ¿te ha pasado algo con Atsushi? —Kagami suspiró soltándole, llevándose las manos al rostro—, ¿Taiga?

— Son tus ojos, Tatsuya —le dijo—, Alex y yo los hemos visto desde que pusimos un pie en el parque, ¿pero en qué estás pensando? ¿Con Murasakibara? ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Hay algo malo en que coma algunas chucherías con él?

— ¡No son las chucherías, maldición! ¡Es…! ¡Tatsuya, es a él a quien quieres comerte, no intentes despistarme!

— ¿Y? —se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hay!

— ¿Podrías explicar eso? —preguntó entre suspiros, se esperaba un discursito sobre la moral o algo similar.

— ¿Ha? ¿De verdad hace falta? —sonó confundido—. Si le miras de esa forma es porque planeas meterte en su cama. No me importa en absoluto si es que cabes, pero, ¿estás seguro de que te dejará entrar?

— Así que…, ¿simplemente estás preocupado por si Atsushi no me hace caso? —rió mirándole—. Taiga, hablas como si estuviera enamorado de él.

— Y lo estás, ¿no es así?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Tatsuya —ahora fue el menor quien arqueó la ceja en un gesto acusador—, que te he visto sonriendo mientras le mirabas.

— _Geez…_ —negó varias veces con la mano, ¿qué disparates estaba diciendo?—, por supuesto que no lo estoy, no hay forma de que me enamore de alguien como Atsushi, ¿sabes? Es… —pensó unos segundos una definición que le convenciera, tanto a él como a Kagami—, es un capricho temporal, sólo eso.

— Tú llámalo como quieras.

— ¿Eres mi madre ahora? ¿Cuándo has dejado de ser mi hermano? —volvió a reír revolviendo su cabello, escuchándole refunfuñar.

Después de muchos _"sólo me preocupo"_ o _"ten cuidado donde te metes"_ por parte del pelirrojo, los dos regresaron al banco donde estaba Alex hablando maravillas de los pasteles americanos y Murasakibara la escuchaba embobado por cada postre que la mujer le nombraba. Su boca se le hacía agua pensando en los brownies y cupcakes de chocolate o la sabrosa torta red velvet que Alex a veces preparaba, deseando probar todas esas cosas.

— Además hay muchas chucherías como las que siempre sueles comer por aquí, _sweetie_ —le ofreció un paquete de caramelos extra dulces—, deberías visitar América conmigo, ¿no te gustaría, _sweetie_?

— Pareces la bruja de Hansel y Gretel —le dijo Himuro frente a ella—, esto que haces no debe ser del todo legal.

— ¡Ah, Tatsuya! —la mujer se puso en pie apoyándose luego en su hombro—. Podrías preparar algunos brownies, ¿no crees? Tu cocina es bastante buena, no llega al nivel de tu hermano, pero digamos que él juega en otra liga… —fue ahora junto al pelirrojo—. ¡Taiga, tienes que presentarte a algún concurso de cocina! ¡Te estaremos animando! ¡Te compraré un adorable delantal que puedas llevar sin desentonar con las amas de casa que participen! —terminó canturreando poniendo sus manos en las caderas del chico—. A no ser que seas un _naughty boy_ que cocine sin nada encima más que el delantal~ _Oh, naughty boy, wanna drive crazy those women, don't you?_

— _The hell I will!_ —le gritó separándose de ella, intentando alejarse sin mucho éxito porque Alex le perseguía para, según ella, coger sus medidas y poder comprar el delantal perfecto.

— ¡Vamos, Taiga, todo sea por el premio! ¡Piensa en todas esas señoras a las que harás felices! ¿Qué te cuesta aparecer desnudo frente a ellas durante unas horas?

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tatsuya, ayúdame!

Pero Himuro no contestó, ni siquiera se movió, en su cabeza se trazaba otro extraño plan que involucraba un delantal, una cocina y su propio cuerpo…, Alex sin quererlo le había dado tal idea. Después de unos segundos de mera meditación se giró decidido hacia Murasakibara, que ahora tenía en sus manos el paquete de caramelos, cogía uno y lo lanzaba hacia arriba, le bastaba mover un poco la cabeza para comerlo; supuso que el pelimorado no habría prestado la más mínima atención a la conversación desde que dejaron de hablar de dulces.

— Atsushi, ¿te gustaría que preparara algún postre casero? —Murasakibara le miró sin decir nada, no le hacía falta hablar para que se entendiera su respuesta cuando sus ojos brillaban—. Unos brownies de chocolate, o unos cupcakes…, ¿cuál prefieres?

— Cualquiera está bien si lo prepara Muro-chin —el mayor se sonrojó un poco con eso, así que carraspeó intentando disimularlo.

— Entonces está decidido —estiró el brazo atrapando de un rápido movimiento a Kagami, que venía todavía huyendo de la rubia—. _Taiga, I need your home now, go and sleep with Tetsuya-kun tonight, ok?_ —hablaba en inglés para asegurarse de que el pelimorado no le entendiera.

— _The hell?! No, of course not!_

_— Oh, come on…, it's not that hard to understand, is it?_

_— I said no._

_— But I say yes!_ —rió Alex abrazando al pelirrojo—. _Tatsuya, don't worry 'bout that, there won't be anyone at home t'night._

_— Alex! It's my home, what the fuck are you…?!_

_— And here're the keys_ —le dejó sus llaves al azabache, que le agradeció sonriendo—, _be careful, don't make us worry 'bout you, ok?_ —arrastró a Kagami evitando que empezara a gritar, y ya a un par de pasos giró para despedirse—. _Good-bye, sweetie! Sure you'll have a really good time with Tatsuya~!_

Murasakibara se despidió vagamente con la mano sin tener nada claro qué acababa de ocurrir, pero fuera lo que fuera, Himuro parecía alegre con el resultado. Le miró ya terminando con los caramelos mientras se preguntaba de dónde eran esas llaves que sostenía tan emocionado.

— Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —le preguntó interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Taiga me ha dado las llaves de su casa, allí podré cocinar sin preocuparme de nada, en los dormitorios de Yōsen no se nos permite cocinar, ¿no es así?

— Umh, ¿vamos a ir ahora? —ladeó la cabeza—. Muro-chin, no faltará mucho para que anochezca, no quiero regresar apurado a dormir.

— No te preocupes por eso, llamaré a Liu y que nos cubra, podremos dormir fuera esta noche —de hecho ya le estaba enviando un mensaje a su compañero, informándole de que hoy ni él ni Murasakibara pasarían la noche en los dormitorios. Sin poder evitarlo se había dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios, por supuesto, una sonrisa sin un ápice de inocencia.

— ¿Eeeh? No quiero dormir en la cama de otra persona.

— Venga, será divertido —sujetó su muñeca tirando de ella, esperando levantarle del banco donde estaba—, Atsushi, vamos, no me hagas arrastrarte hasta allá.

— Heh, Muro-chin no podría cargarme —sonrió divertido terminando con los caramelos.

— Vayámonos de una vez o no te prepararé ningún postre. Oh, me los comeré todos yo —dijo quitándole la gorra y echándose a andar.

— ¡Muro-chin, no seas cruel, yo también quiero! —le siguió apurado ante aquella amenaza, no se arriesgaría a quedarse sin dulces.

Aunque se preguntaba por qué se habría ofrecido Himuro a prepararlos…, _"sin duda Muro-chin es raro"_, pensó caminando ya a su lado, tendría que seguirle pues no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba el apartamento del pelirrojo, sólo esperaba que su cama fuera lo suficientemente grande como para poder dormir en ella sin caerse a mitad de la noche.


	4. capítulo 04

_(advertencia: este capítulo tiene Lime)_

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Llegaron al apartamento de Kagami en poco tiempo, no quedaba especialmente lejos si se cogía la línea adecuada de metro o autobús, y Himuro conocía de sobra qué transporte usar para llegar lo antes posible. No era como si tuviera demasiadas ganas de cocinar, pero sí tenía ganas de compartir colchón con Murasakibara; una pena que la cama de Kagami fuera tan grande, en ella habría espacio más que suficiente como para que los dos durmieran sin tocarse, aunque por supuesto él no iba a tolerar algo así, ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa para conseguir dormir entre los brazos del pelimorado, todo era cuestión de echarle imaginación…, y Tatsuya siempre se había considerado alguien muy creativo.

— ¡Ya estamos aquí~! —anunció bastante alegre abriendo la puerta, cediéndole el paso al otro para que entrara—. Me pondré con el brownie, así que ponte cómodo. Puedes ver la tele, dormir un rato o…

— ¿Puedo ducharme? —le preguntó dejando sus sandalias en la entrada, a pesar de que éste era un apartamento de estilo occidental donde no era necesario hacerlo. Fue un gesto de mera costumbre.

— Por supuesto —sonrió—, el baño está al fondo, la última puerta a la derecha. Deja tu ropa en el cesto, la lavaremos y te la pondrás de nuevo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Murasakibara asintió con la cabeza echándose a andar, observando un tanto curioso el apartamento. Le llamó la atención el enorme tamaño del televisor, tenía pinta de ser caro así que decidió no acercarse demasiado a él mientras estuviera aquí de visita. Anduvo por el pasillo contando las puertas y entró por la última de todas, no había duda de que éste era el baño viendo los relucientes azulejos en las paredes y el suelo, pero le extrañaba que no hubiese bañera.

Entonces recordó que tanto Kagami como Himuro estaban acostumbrados a los baños americanos, donde una bañera no hacía demasiada falta. De todas formas él no era un fanático de los baños típicos de Japón, eran raras las veces donde podía acomodarse en una bañera…, sólo en los baños termales podía permitirse el lujo de estirar por completo sus piernas. Por este mismo motivo llegó incluso a agradecer que la ducha que tenía enfrente fuera tan amplia, estiró sus brazos de un lado a otro midiendo la mampara que hacía las veces de puerta, descubriendo que medía bastante más que las duchas de Yosen.

Aprovechó que tenía los brazos a medio camino y los alzó mientras se removía, tirando de las telas de su camiseta hasta que pudo quitársela. Miró de un lado a otro hasta que encontró el cesto que Himuro le había dicho, hizo de su camisa una pelota y la lanzó, entrando sin el menor de los problemas en la cesta de mimbre a pesar de estar a casi 2 metros de distancia -aquél era un baño enormemente espacioso-. Le siguió el turno a sus bermudas, sujetó los bordes por su cintura y las bajó dando pequeñas patadas para no inclinarse demasiado. Ladeó la cabeza escuchando un "CLINK" cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, tardó unos segundos en recordar que en sus bolsillos estaban tanto sus llaves como su teléfono. No le quedó otro remedio que agacharse y rescatar ambos objetos, pensó que debía dejarlos en algún lugar donde no los olvidara cuando se fuera, y se le ocurrió que si los dejaba junto a sus zapatos, no los olvidaría.

Entonces salió del baño con el móvil en una mano y las llaves en la otra, se encontró con Himuro a mitad de pasillo poniéndose un delantal negro, anudando un pequeño lazo a su espalda. Pudo ver sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo pero le restó importancia, no era la primera vez que el azabache le miraba fijamente en silencio, había acabado por acostumbrarse a sus intensas miradas. Se echó a un lado evitándole y siguió su camino hacia la entrada, se agachó sobre sus sandalias dejando en la izquierda las llaves y en la derecha su móvil. Se incorporó bastante satisfecho por la buena idea que había tenido y regresó al baño, encontrando a Himuro en la misma posición que hace un momento. Volvió a evitarle, creyendo que estaría mirando algo interesante en la pared, y le miró de reojo cuando pasó por su lado, le extrañó verle sonreír pues su senpai no era un tipo demasiado expresivo.

— Atsushi —su voz le detuvo cuando ya estaba entrando al baño—, no has cogido toallas, ¿cierto? Te llevaré algunas.

Asintió en un gesto silencioso con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, estuvo unos largos segundos intentando buscar una explicación a aquella sonrisa, no había sido una grande y brillante, más bien una ligera curva en sus labios, pero esa mueca ya la había visto otras veces. Le había sonreído de esa forma cuando le ofreció su ayuda con inglés hace unas semanas y también hace un momento en el parque cuando mencionó que no pasarían la noche en Yosen, _"¿en qué estará pensando para que sonría de esa forma?"_, se llegó a preguntar mientras se quitaba sus coloridos bóxers, los lanzó luego al cesto junto a las bermudas.

Y justo después avanzó hacia la ducha, abriendo directamente el agua fría para librarse de todo el calor que había sufrido este día. Soltó un muy largo suspiro de alivio con el agua empapándole, unos minutos más tarde abrió el agua caliente, buscando una temperatura media para no morir congelado pero tampoco achicharrarse. Volvió a suspirar de la misma manera cuando dio con la maravilla del agua tibia.

Alzó un poco la cabeza dejando que el agua mojara su cara, cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación y echó su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos, refrescando de esta forma su frente y todo su rostro. Hizo gárgaras al igual que un niño para luego alejarse un poco del chorro, giró con el agua ahora golpeando su espalda mientras miraba los muchos botes de champú que había aquí. Supuso que los de la gama femenina serían de Alex -pues Himuro le había dicho que estaba viviendo aquí temporalmente- y el único masculino era de Kagami, cogió ese bote y lo olisqueó al apretarlo, puso una mueca de desagrado dejándolo con el resto, paseó sus dedos por los demás leyendo sus nombres, o intentándolo al menos porque eran todos ingleses y no sabía que decían. Así que los cogió y los olió uno a uno, resultando vencedor el dulce olor a fresas del botecito rosado.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos llenando su cabeza de espuma, a mitad del proceso fue cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, supo que era Himuro al escuchar su saludo.

— Te dejaré las toallas sobre el mueble —le decía—, a cambio me llevaré la ropa para lavarla. Lo siento, tendrás que llevar algo de Taiga, dudo que mi ropa o la de Alex te vaya mejor. Buscaré algo por su armario, sólo dame un momento.

— Está bien —respondió moviendo a tientas su mano por la ducha, buscando el grifo para abrir de nuevo el agua, no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos cuando tenía la espuma incluso cayendo por su pecho, sabía que el picor sería insoportable.

— Un poco más arriba…, no, por el otro lado… —Himuro le indicaba por donde, se suponía, estaba el grifo.

Lo que Murasakibara no sabía era que el otro le decía justo lo contrario, ahora mismo le devoraba con la mirada, deseando meterse en la ducha junto a él y lamer su cuerpo por completo, ¿cómo era posible que ahora así de húmedo se viera más tentador que de costumbre? Realmente se moría por entrar y morder, lamer o chupar cada centímetro de piel que quedara a su alcance.

Pero, por el momento, debía conformarse con relamer sus propios labios y avanzar cauteloso a la ducha, abriendo la mampara y estirando el brazo hasta sujetar la muñeca del pelimorado. Notó cómo se sobresaltó nada más tocar su piel, así que le tranquilizó diciéndole que sólo le llevaría hasta el grifo.

— Justo aquí —rió un poco alejándose, aunque en el proceso deslizó su mano por el brazo del otro, avanzando más de lo necesario hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos buena parte de su abdomen—. Iré a por algo de ropa que te sirva.

— Umh, muchas gracias, Muro-chin —contestó abriendo al fin el agua.

— No es nada —su voz resonaba entre los azulejos, había avanzado hacia la puerta del baño, pero no lo había dejado, se quedó mirando a Murasakibara en la ducha.

Supo que su corazón dio un vuelco al ver cómo la espuma abandonaba su cabello para deslizarse sin pudor alguno por su cuerpo, acariciando esa piel que tanto deseaba marcar con fuertes mordiscos. Apretó los labios cuando echó su cabello hacia atrás, ahora podía ver sin ningún problema su relajada expresión al ducharse: ojos cerrados y boca entre abierta para respirar, ¡cómo envidiaba a esas descaradas gotas de agua que le acariciaban con total confianza!

— Muro-chin —ahogó un jadeo cuando le llamó—, ¿pasa algo?

— No…, yo sólo…, —suspiró rascándose la nuca, pensando en alguna excusa—. Sólo pensaba en qué ropa elegir, intento adivinar cuánto medirá tu cintura, ¿no crees que un pantalón elástico te serviría? Ya sabes, puede estirarse a voluntad y es bastante cómodo, ¿no?

— Supongo… —se alzó de hombros.

— Entonces iré a por algo así, seguro que Taiga debe tener uno de esos —se despidió y salió apurado del baño, deseando que Murasakibara no se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus tobillos habían flaqueado por unos segundos, ¿tenía que mirarle de aquella manera tan tentadora mientras le hablaba? Había agotado buena parte de su autocontrol evitando lanzarse a sus brazos cuando los movió cogiendo la esponja.

El resto de la ducha no tuvo el menor inconveniente, Murasakibara la terminó sin problemas y se secó con las toallas que Himuro le había traído. Aunque, por más que esperó, el otro no había vuelto a entrar para entregarle los pantalones, así que supuso que él mismo tendría que ir a buscarlos. Se enroscó la toalla en su cadera para no pasearse por allí desnudo -a pesar de que Himuro ya le habría visto en la ducha-, y salió del baño, tanteando de una puerta a otra hasta encontrar la habitación de Kagami, no supo cómo la reconocería pero sospechaba que debía ser ésta con una gran cama, armario y un balón de básquet bajo la ventana. Sus sospechas se confirmaron viendo a Himuro rebuscando en un mueble algo más pequeño que el armario que vio al principio, se acercó a él llamándole para que le mirara, viendo una vez más esa sonrisa que ya llegaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

— No he encontrado ningún pantalón que no sea vaquero, Atsushi —le dijo poniéndose en pie—, pensé que Taiga tendría al menos un chándal, pero parece que no —cerró las puertas del mueblito antes de ponerse frente al otro, alzando la cabeza para poder mirar sus ojos—.¿Puedes quedarte así hasta que tu ropa se seque? Ya la he puesto en la lavadora, así que no debería tardar demasiado…, y la secadora también es muy potente, así que en poco rato podrás vestirte de nuevo.

— No es muy cómodo ir desnudo, Muro-chin.

— Pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte —suspiró comenzando a andar, probablemente la mentira saldría a la luz si se quedaba durante más tiempo ahí—, ¿vienes conmigo a la cocina? —le ofreció impidiendo que el pelimorado se quedara en la habitación, bajo ningún concepto debía permitir que abriera los cajones de los armarios, allí había escondido todos los pantalones del pelirrojo—. Estaré con el horno, así que estaremos calentitos y no te entrará el frío, ¿qué dices?

— No tengo otra opción ahora —refunfuñaba caminando tras él.

Murasakibara se sentó a la mesa, apoyando en ella su cabeza y mirando al otro desenvolverse entre ingredientes, bandejas y cubiertos. No tenía muy claro qué estaba haciendo, a decir verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía un brownie de chocolate, de hecho, Himuro le reñía porque no pronunciaba bien la palabra. Bufó girando sus ojos, repitiendo mentalmente '/cho-co-re-to ba-rau-ni/', ¿qué tenía de malo decirlo así?

Mientras que Murasakibara repasaba sus lecciones de inglés de mala gana, pues Himuro empezó por encender el horno, debía precalentarlo antes de hacer nada. Le siguió la preparación de la masa tras derretir el chocolate, lo había vertido todo en un bol donde añadía el resto de ingredientes: sal, mantequilla, huevos, harina…, el único cambio que hizo en la receta fue sustituir las nueces por piedritas de azúcar, se derretirían y endulzarían -aún más- el resultado final, con esa dosis extra de azúcar en un mismo dulce bastaría para alejar cualquier paladar de gusto normal, pero no el de Murasakibara.

— Atsushi, ¿quieres probarlo? —sostenía el bol con una de sus manos y con la otra le ofrecía un poco de la dulce mezcla, había envuelto una de las piedras en ella, esperando que el chocolate se fundiera y el menor tuviera que lamer sus dedos.

— Aaaah~ —sin dudarlo abrió su boca, devorando de un mordisco lo que le ofrecía. Himuro se estremeció cuando por unos segundos sus dedos se vieron apresados entre sus labios, apartó lentamente la mano mirando cómo se relamía.

— El sabor cambiará un poco cuando esté horneado, pero ¿está rico? —Murasakibara asintió sonriendo, logrando que imitara tan risueña sonrisa—. Oh, entonces te daré un poco más, di aah~

Y el proceso se repitió varias veces más antes de que Himuro pusiera la bandeja en el horno, garantizándole al otro que en media hora estaría listo. Ahora llegaba su turno para la ducha, aunque realmente no quería salir de cocina, allí se había quedado Murasakibara mirando embobado al brownie en el interior del horno o terminando con los restos de chocolate que habían sobrado de la receta.

Eso le garantizaba a Tatsuya una ducha tranquila, relajada y sobre todo: sin interrupciones; y era esto último lo que más le interesaba. Poco a poco se fue despojando de su ropa, dejando al descubierto cierta parte de su cuerpo: aquélla que había empezado a reaccionar desde que vio a Murasakibara desnudo, aquélla que le gritaba "¡adelante!" en cada situación, aquélla parte que se quiso embadurnar con azúcar para que fuera dulcemente devorada…

En resumen, Himuro Tatsuya tenía una erección.

Y dicha erección rogaba ser atendida cuanto antes, _"¿qué mejor momento que en la ducha?"_, pensó entrando en la misma. El agua tibia le golpeó suavemente, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza con el fuerte escalofrío trepando desde su entrepierna. Suspiró moviendo su mano derecha, con ella sujetó al "pequeño #12" y comenzó con el sube y baja que tan bien conocía; agradeció haber apoyado la espalda en la mampara, dejando que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos centrándose en el movimiento constante de su mano, le gustaría hacerlo más despacio, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, así que cuanto más rápido mejor. O eso creía, pero el asunto parecía no querer solucionarse tan pronto, no lo entendía, con su dedo índice hacía presión en la punta y luego tironeaba un poco de la piel -siempre le había parecido excitante la frontera entre el placer y el dolor-, e incluso su mano izquierda había comenzado el juego por su pecho, pellizcando y acariciando uno de sus pezones.

¿Por qué todo aquello no funcionaba?  
Funcionaba, pero a medias, supo que a este ritmo tardaría demasiado en acabar, debía pensar en algo y debía pensarlo ya, ¿qué cara pondría si Murasakibara le descubriera masturbándose?

— Muro-chin —todo el cuerpo de Himuro se estremeció escuchando su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo que más le preocupó fue que temblaba no de miedo o espanto, al contrario: lo que su mano derecha aún sujetaba se puso en guardia, arrancándole un suspiro en el proceso—, Muro-chin, ¿estás vivo?

— S-sí… —chasqueó la lengua, debía calmarse—, sí…, ¿qué pasa, Atsushi…?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente… —se mordió el labio inferior, su mano había comenzado a moverse de manera automática, y por mucho que su mente le dijera "detente, por favor piensa lo que estás haciendo", no parecía que el resto de su cuerpo quisiera escucharle, pues las sacudidas se repetían una tras otra, obligándole a mantener sus mordiscos para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

— Umh…, si tú lo dices —no parecía del todo convencido—. El teléfono ha sonado hace poco, era Kagami y preguntó qué estabas haciendo, me dijo que tuviera cuidado pero no sé a qué se refiere, ¿vas a hacerme algo malo, Muro-chin?

_"Te lo estoy haciendo ahora…"_, pensó arqueando su espalda, se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, mordiendo con mucha más fuerza sus dedos. Su alocada imaginación fantaseaba con la idea de que eran otras manos las que le tocaban, y a esto ayudaba la agradable fragancia del champú aún presente en la ducha. Lo había olido en la cocina cuando se acercó a quien lo había usado con la excusa del brownie, y tenerlo ahora rodeándole era demasiado para sus sentidos.

— Muro-chin, me preocuparé si no me contestas ahora —Himuro tuvo que sonreír, ese tono era bastante infantil—, ¡Muro-chin!

— No te…, preocupes… —pudo reprimir el jadeo en su garganta con bastante esfuerzo por su parte, su respiración estaba más que acelerada. Bueno o malo, le faltaba bastante poco para terminar, ya le pediría disculpas a Murasakibara más adelante por "utilizarle" de esta manera—. No…, no voy a hacer-, ¡ngh! hacerte…, nada…, nada malo…

— Uh…, ¿seguro que estás bien, Muro-chin?

— Sí… —retorció sus pies, podía sentirlo, ya estaba cerca. Empezaba a preocuparle la excitación que le causaba la probabilidad de ser descubierto, aunque quizá fuera la propia voz de Murasakibara la que le tenía en este estado, sentía que era un verdadero desperdicio no poder verle ahora que no era más que una toalla lo que le cubría. Una vez más dejó volar su imaginación, cerró los ojos viendo el cuerpo semi desnudo del otro frente a él, avanzando en la ducha hasta besarle, robándole el aliento y acorralándole contra la delgada mampara—. Ahh… —giró el rostro sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas—. Atsushi…, ¿si-sigues ahí…? —ahora mismo necesitaba oír su voz.

— Quiero mis brownies, Muro-chin —suspiró apoyando la frente en la puerta, Himuro pudo escuchar el pequeño golpe contra la madera, posiblemente un cabezazo—, ¿cuánto te falta? ¿Aún no acabas? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

— Ya…, casi…, sólo un poco… —y aquí estaba, unas últimas sacudidas le bastaron para acabar, con otro fuerte escalofrío trepando lentamente por su espalda—, ¡A-Atsushi…!

— Umh, ¿qué?

— Ya… —rió en voz baja dejando que el agua se llevara las delatadoras manchas blancas, prueba de lo que había hecho; junto al inmediato alivio también pudo sentir algo de culpa, la sensación comenzaba a incomodarle—, ya he terminado pero dame un minuto para cambiarme de ropa, espérame en la cocina y échale un vistazo al brownie, ¿vale?

— Haaai~

Himuro pudo relajarse escuchando sus pasos alejarse, soltó un muy largo suspiro dejándose caer en la ducha. Recuperaba el aliento enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, esto iba mal, esto iba muy mal si ya llegaba a estos extremos, ¿ponerse duro por tan solo verle desnudo? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con eso? ¿Se trataba él acaso de la protagonista de algún culebrón de sobremesa atravesando su primer amor?  
_"Ni de broma"_, pensó incorporándose.

Terminó la ducha bastante rápido y se vistió con la misma prisa, yendo luego a la cocina para encontrar a Murasakibara sentado frente al horno, mirando su interior mientras relamía sus labios. Sonrió acercándose y acarició su cabeza logrando que la girara para poder verle.

— Veamos si ya está listo —le dijo cogiendo un tenedor, abrió la puerta del horno y pinchó el brownie, comprobando que efectivamente ya estaba justo en su punto—. Apártate un poco o te quemaré. Ah, y recuerda que debes esperar a que se enfríe antes de comerlo.

— ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿No puedo comerlo ahora?

— No —rió troceándolo, partiendo pequeños cubitos que dejó en un plato—, un brownie no debe comerse caliente, te hará daño en el estómago si lo hicieras.

— Pero yo quiero…

— Lo dejaremos cerca de la ventana, así se enfriará antes…, ¿qué tal si mientras vamos a por tu ropa?

— No me importa estar desnudo si así puedo comer —los ojos del pelimorado no se apartaban del dulce, siguiendo a Himuro por todo el apartamento hasta una de sus ventanas donde dejó el plato para que se enfriara—. ¿Cuánto debo esperar, Muro-chin?

— Menos de lo que crees —respondió sonriente—. Por el momento, iré a solucionar el tema de tu ropa. Atsushi —le señaló—, ni se te ocurra comer aún el brownie, ¿de acuerdo?

— Umh…

— Atsushi, ya te he dicho que es peligroso, no lo comas.

— Si Muro-chin lo dice… —farfulló rodando sus ojos, retrocedió hasta el sofá y se sentó en él mirando el dulce en todo momento. Temía que desapareciera si dejaba de prestarle atención, no correría ese riesgo.

Himuro se marchó entre risas, llegó al pequeño cuartillo donde estaban la lavadora y la secadora junto a varios aparatos de limpieza. Muy a su pesar utilizó el programa más rápido para secar la ropa del pelimorado…, no quería que se cubriera, no cuando al fin podía verle desnudo, ¿cómo desaprovechar esta oportunidad? Un buen cazador debía observar continuamente a su presa, adaptándose a ella para poder predecir sus movimientos y hacer que cayera en cualquiera de sus trampas.

Aunque sí pensó en lo peligroso que sería dejar a Murasakibara sólo con aquella ligera toalla, sospechaba que su cuerpo volvería a reaccionar si ese pedacito de tela se movía lo suficiente y le dejara ver lo que tapaba. No podía permitirse algo así, al menos no todavía, aún era demasiado pronto para ello pues su "presa" todavía no había picado el anzuelo -era algo asombroso teniendo en cuenta la de muchos anzuelos, cebos y señuelos que Himuro había utilizado con él. Nunca antes le había supuesto una gran batalla el conquistar a alguien; pero, curiosamente, era esta nueva sensación de dificultad y lucha lo que más le atraía: cuanto más difícil es el juego, más sabrosa es su recompensa.

El único problema era que Himuro estaba ya al borde de su paciencia, impaciente por probar al menos sólo un poco…, no pediría gran cosa para comenzar: una caricia, un beso, un abrazo. Sin embargo, y en esta complicada cacería, costaba muchísimo conseguir incluso un premio de consolación.

Regresó al salón cargando la ropa en sus manos, encontrando a Murasakibara en la misma posición sobre el sillón, por supuesto aun mirando el brownie.

— Atsushi, tu ropa ya está seca —le dijo ofreciéndosela, logrando que el otro se levantara y avanzara hacia él. Himuro se mordió el labio mirando de cerca cada músculo, conteniendo los más bajos impulsos que tuvo su cuerpo—, póntela antes de empezar a comer.

— ¿Podré comerme el brownie cuando me vista?

— Claro —sonrió viendo cómo su rostro se iluminaba.

Murasakibara tardó menos de medio minuto en vestirse, sin importarle demasiado que el mayor le estuviera mirando en todo momento, aunque sí llegó a incomodarle que le mirara con tanta insistencia cuando se ponía la ropa interior.

— Muro-chin —le llamó subiéndose el pantalón—, te gusta mucho mirarme.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Harías algo si dijera que sí me gusta mirarte?

— Umh… —ladeó la cabeza, su cabello hizo un divertido giro siguiendo el movimiento—, eres raro, Muro-chin, ¿por qué te gusta tanto mirarme?

— ¿Quién sabe? —le miró divertido yendo hacia la ventana, dando por zanjado el tema—. Centrémonos en esto, ¿cómo se llamaba…?

— Brownie.

— No lo has pronunciado bien, Atsushi, esto hace un pedazo menos para ti~ —se comió de un bocado uno de los cubitos, intentando por todos los medios no morir por la sobredosis de azúcar—. No podrás probarlo hasta que lo digas correctamente.

— ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Muro-chin, eso es muy cruel!

— En absoluto —le mostró otro cubito, moviéndolo frente a su rostro—, ¿cómo se dice?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que brownie!

— Incorrecto de nuevo~

— ¡Muro-chin!

— Una vez más~

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Brownie! ¡Es un brownie de chocolate!

— Te vas acercando, pero aún no es suficiente~

— ¡Muro-chin, empiezas a irritarme! ¡Dame un poco! Lo has hecho para mí, ¿no es así?

— Pero no podré darte hasta qu-… —se quedó totalmente sin habla, Murasakibara se había inclinado hasta acorralarle en la pared, su cabeza había quedado rodeada por sus manos, no podría huir incluso si quisiera.

Ésta no era su fantasía, esto era real, razón por la que su corazón se aceleró hasta casi salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos lilas estaban fijos en los suyos -por un momento creyó que era capaz de desnudarle con la mirada- y le resultaba imposible controlar los escalofríos que trepaban por su espalda, ¿qué significaba esta situación? Este tipo de acercamientos eran los previos a un beso, ¡cuánto lamentaba tener en estos momentos el brownie entre sus labios! Los nervios le habían jugado una mala jugada pues de esta forma su boca estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, ¿se volvería a repetir una situación como ésta donde fuera el propio Murasakibara el que se acercara? Por el momento, sólo podía rezar para que eso ocurriera y que, esa vez, el acceso a sus labios estuviera totalmente libre.

Tembló sin poder evitarlo viendo cómo el otro se acercaba aún más, apretó el plato entre sus dedos -preguntándose por qué demonios debía sostener esto y no podía aferrarse al cabello de Atsushi para evitar que se separara-, llegó a clavar las uñas en la fina porcelana viendo hacia donde avanzaban aquellos labios, su larga lengua había lamido la superficie del brownie y ahora, de un fiero mordisco, había cogido un buen pedazo del dulce. La frustración que sintió hace un momento fue sustituida por alegría: Murasakibara comía el brownie sin usar sus manos. Sólo tendría que esperar a que terminara con él para inclinarse y acabar con un beso. Más que a propósito empujó el brownie con la punta de su lengua, llegó a suspirar sintiendo sus dientes rozándole.

Murasakibara se separó con una brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro.  
— Está muy rico —le dijo moviendo sus manos, cogió el plato con los demás cubitos del brownie y volvió al sillón. Se sentó en él comiendo uno tras otro, con Himuro aún estático en la pared—. ¿Pasa algo, Muro-chin?

— Tú… —suspiró negando con la cabeza—, tú no te das cuenta de nada, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?

— De nada, Atsushi, de absolutamente nada —repitió el suspiro andando hacia él, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ésta había sido su victoria como profesor de inglés hace unas semanas, no iba a tirarla por la borda—. Entonces, ¿te gusta mi brownie?

— Sí, es muy dulce —respondió sonriente, ya casi había terminado con todos los pedazos—. Muchas gracias por prepararlo, Muro-chin.

— Atsushi —estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando seriamente en lo que iba a pedir ahora, debía tener cuidado o su presa se espantaría—, ¿puedo pedir algo a cambio del brownie?

— Umh…, supongo que sería lo justo —dijo mordisqueando el dulce—, ¿qué quieres?

— Un beso —le miró disimulando en una sonrisa su creciente nerviosismo—, con un beso es suficiente.

— Eso es una cosa muy rara que pedir a cambio.

— Pero es lo que quiero —cerró los ojos inclinándose hacia él, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

— Umh…, sigue siendo extraño —murmuró antes de tragar la última porción del brownie.

Himuro, fiel a su palabra, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, esperando ese beso que tanto quería, le intrigaba cómo sería un beso de Murasakibara, ¿dónde le besaría? Suponía que era esperar demasiado que lo hiciera en los labios, así que pensó en las mejillas, nariz, barbilla, cuello, frente…, se sorprendió sintiendo no un beso, sino un mordisco en su labio inferior. El asombro le obligó a abrir de golpe los ojos, disfrutando de tan hipnótica visión, podía sentir el aliento contrario mezclándose sobre el suyo, y se inclinó decidido hacia adelante más que dispuesto a robar su beso. Pero la gigantesca mano de Murasakibara tapó sus labios, confundiéndole demasiado con ese gesto, no le hizo falta preguntar para que el otro le explicara qué ocurría.

— No puedo besarte, Muro-chin —dijo apartando poco a poco su mano—, en Teikō me dijeron que los besos están todos reservados para la persona "especial" en tu vida: la persona a la que quieras y también te quiera. No sé si es verdad, pero nos lo dijo Aka-chin en una de las reuniones del equipo —de hecho recordaba ese encuentro, Midorima y Kuroko parecían coincidir con Akashi en la misma idea—. Muro-chin no me quiere, así que no puedo besarte —opuesta a la relajada sonrisa en el rostro de Murasakibara, la expresión de Himuro no dejaba espacio alguno para la alegría. Supo que algo dentro de él se había quebrado con aquel razonamiento tan simple.

— Claro, eso…, tiene su lógica, sí…

— Muro-chin, ¿tú me quieres?

— ¿Eh? —se sonrojó negando con ambas manos, ¿por qué le habían afectado tanto sus palabras?—. No, no, yo…, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque querías un beso; si no me quieres, ¿por qué pedirías algo así?

— Eso… —rápidamente se vio acorralado, suerte que su mente seguía funcionando, dándole la excusa perfecta cuando vio el póster de Michael Jordan colgando en la pared—. En Estados Unidos es distinto. Un beso no es la gran cosa para los americanos —rió sacudiendo su mano, poniéndose en pie—. Lo siento, Atsushi, he hecho que te confundas. Sólo olvídalo y vamos a dormir.

El otro le siguió asintiendo con la cabeza, le ayudó colocando las sábanas por la cama y luego se acomodó en la misma, disfrutando al poder estirar sus piernas y brazos, no se caería de aquel colchón tan amplio. Rodó sólo un poco hacia la izquierda para que Himuro se acostara a su lado, ocupando bastante menos espacio que él.  
Murasakibara se revolvió bajo la ligera manta, ganándose toda la atención del azabache -que había despegado la mirada de su teléfono para verle-, descubrió en su vistazo que se estaba quitando la ropa, unos pocos segundos bastaron para tenerle llevando sólo los bóxers.

— ¡Hace tanto calor! —se quejó echando a un lado las mantas y las sábanas—. Muro-chin, voy a abrir la ventana.

— Como quieras —respondió mirándole gatear sobre la cama, pasando sobre él -¡qué exquisito ángulo era éste!- hasta bajar de la cama y llegar a la altura de la ventana. Después de abrirla se inclinó disfrutando de la brisa nocturna revolviendo su cabello y refrescando su cuerpo—. Atsushi, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

— Umh, ¿qué es?

— Ahora mismo, ¿quieres besar a alguien?

— ¿Eeh? —le miró claramente confundido—. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa, Muro-chin?

— Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber si tienes a "alguien especial" en tu vida.

— Alguien especial… —murmuró volviendo a la cama, hizo el mismo recorrido -recibiendo la misma mirada- hasta que se acomodó en su lado del colchón—. Umh, quizás haya alguien así…, ¿probablemente?

— _What the hell?!_ —se incorporó casi de un salto sentándose en la cama, mirando al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos—. _Who is it?!_

— No te entiendo si me hablas en inglés, Muro-chin…

— ¿Quién es? ¿Estás enamorado? ¿Esto es en serio? ¿De quién? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Eso son muchas preguntas —arqueó una ceja—, y no tengo ganas de contestarlas, quiero dormir.

— ¡Espera Atsushi! —se acercó y sacudió su hombro—. ¡No puedes dormir todavía!

— ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que sí puedo —bostezó abrazando la almohada, enterrando el rostro en ella—. Buenas noches, Muro-chin.

— ¡Atsushi! ¡Al menos sólo responde a una!

— Muro-chin, quiero dormir, cállate o no podré.

— ¿De verdad estás enamorado?

— No lo sé —soltó como respuesta después de haberlo pensado unos segundos.

— ¿Ha? ¡Pero si hace nada me has dicho que sí lo estás!

— No, yo sólo te he dicho que quizá sí tenga a "alguien especial" al que quiera besar —le explicó mirándole de reojo, seguía con el rostro casi enterrado en la almohada.

— Eso precisamente es estar enamorado, ¿sabes?

— ¿Es así?

— Claro que lo es.

— Pues entonces sí estoy enamorado del "alguien especial" al que quiero besar.

— ¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar.

— Muro-chin me ha dicho que responda sólo a una pregunta y ya lo he hecho. Ahora voy a dormir.

— Pero…

— Buenas noches, Muro-chin.

— Sí… —suspiró dándose por vencido, volviendo a acostarse en la cama. Por hoy no podría sacarle más información sobre su "alguien especial"—. Buenas noches, Atsushi.

Fue Murasakibara el primero en dormirse, Himuro no pudo hacerlo: sus ojos seguían abiertos y su mente bien despierta. Con esto sus planes de caza se complicaban demasiado, ¿cómo haría para "cazar" a alguien que ya estaba enamorado de otra persona? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Sería capaz de hacérselo precisamente a Atsushi? Tenía esa visión algo infantil e inocente de la vida, ¿qué hacer con los sentimientos que le guardaba a su "alguien especial"?

Giró en la cama mirando al pelimorado dormir…, ¿quién demonios era ese "alguien especial"? ¿Quién era esa persona que podía recibir los besos de Atsushi? ¿Cómo era que había logrado enamorar a alguien como él? Himuro había utilizado un gran armamento de técnicas para conquistarle, pero ninguna funcionaba…, ¿qué habría hecho el "alguien especial" para lograr ese resultado tan positivo? No sólo había cazado a su presa, sino que la había doblegado a su voluntad. Murasakibara no debía ser ahora más que un títere de tan misteriosa persona, ¿qué pasaba si el "alguien especial" no era bueno en absoluto? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Qué sería de Atsushi si experimentando lo que suponía era su primer amor terminaba con sus sentimientos pisoteados o el corazón destrozado?

No podía permitir algo así, no soportaba la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando su presa corría tantos riesgos a ciegas en un campo que no conocía, que un nuevo cazador se hubiera sumado a la cacería no le apartaría de su objetivo, la competencia nunca le ha asustado.  
Ahora estaba en sus manos el apartar por completo al "alguien especial" y ocupar su lugar en el corazón del dorsal #9…, lograr que Murasakibara se enamore perdidamente, hasta tal punto que le quisiera a él y sólo a él. Aunque, ¿qué haría luego? ¿Qué haría con el torrente de sentimientos que se involucrarían en la vida de ambos? De alguna manera, ¿no se estaba poniendo al mismo nivel que el "alguien especial" al que tanto quería desplazar?

_"Por supuesto que no, yo no pienso hacerle daño a Atsushi…"_, eso pareció convencerle.

Le echó otro vistazo a su teléfono antes de disponerse a dormir, riendo con el mensaje de _«Tatsuya, don't you dare to fuck in my bedroom»_.  
Respondió sacando una foto, en la cual salía Murasakibara durmiendo en la cama -ahora abrazando la almohada-, Himuro se encargó de cubrir sólo su cintura con las sábanas, logrando que pareciera que iba totalmente desnudo y no en ropa interior, _«yikes! maybe is too late for your warning, bro»_, era el texto que acompañó a tan comprometedora imagen.

_«I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU»_, fue la respuesta que recibió.


	5. capítulo 05

_(nota: hay un guiño bastante obvio al KagaKuro)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

El partido no pintaba difícil en absoluto, de hecho Murasakibara se había negado a moverse más de lo necesario ante un oponente tan débil -o así lo catalogaba. Éste era un encuentro amistoso entre dos institutos, un partido de práctica para los futuros eventos oficiales que tendrían lugar en un par de meses, y aun así el gimnasio donde jugaban se había llenado de espectadores curiosos por ver a uno de aquellos "jugadores milagro" de los que tanto alardeaba Teikō hace un tiempo.

Quedaban poco más de 10 segundos para que acabara el segundo cuarto y empezara el más largo descanso hasta el tercero, pero un leve descuido en la ofensiva de Yōsen bastó para que los contrarios avanzaran veloces hasta la canasta, el más rápido se alzó con el balón, sonreía pues el jugador que defendía no parecía querer moverse. Ése fue el error, en menos de un parpadeo pudo ver la gigantesca mano de Murasakibara golpeando el balón, lo sujetó y lanzó hacia el frente, allí lo recibió Himuro, quien, tras varias fintas que resultaron imparables, pudo lanzar y anotar los últimos dos puntos de la primera parte del partido.  
El equipo regresaba animado al vestuario, el descanso no sería muy largo, pero bastaría para hidratarse, ajustarse las zapatillas y descansar un poco.

— Atsushi, ése ha sido un bloqueo impresionante —le dijo Tatsuya sonriendo—, contigo bajo el aro es imposible que un solo balón entre.

— Pareces de lo más animado, Muro-chin —bostezó revisando su teléfono, intrigado por cierto mensaje que había recibido, tenía una toalla sobre la cabeza, pero al estar inclinado y sentado en el banco daba una imagen curiosa a la vista.

— ¡Wahaha! —era el capitán quien reía, golpeando la espalda de Kensuke a su lado—. ¡49-0, y aún quedan dos cuartos! ¡Con este resultado todas las chicas se fijarán en mí!

— Tanto optimismo no es bueno, capitán —le dijo el castaño con una malvada sonrisa—. Es obvio que todas las chicas han venido a ver a Himuro, no te hagas muchas ilusiones mientras él se mantenga en la cancha.

— ¡¿Qué manera es ésa de destacar, Himuro?! ¡Ni siquiera es normal! ¡No hundas las esperanzas de tus compañeros de equipo!

— Pero, que yo recuerde, no he hecho nada como eso —sonrió.

— ¡Y eso es lo peor! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas! ¡Maldición, es frustrante!

— Okamura, cálmate —la entrenadora le golpeó la cabeza con su duro shinai—, ahora, para lo que queda de partido, lo mejor será que ataquéis con todo desde el comienzo. Desmoralizaremos al enemigo pues les será imposible contrarrestar el daño: Murasakibara se encargará de cubrir la zona bajo el aro, además…-

— ¡Masa-chin! —se puso en pie de un salto, sujetando su teléfono en una de sus manos—. ¿Puedo irme ya?

— ¡¿Tú me estás escuchando?! —con un severo golpe, y gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad, Murasakibara quedó de nuevo sentado en el banco—. Estoy diciendo que te encargarás de la defensa.

— ¿Entonces no puedo irme?

— ¡Por supuesto que no puedes!

— Pero…

— ¡Sin quejas! —un golpe más, esta vez en el suelo, logró tensar al equipo—. De aquí no se irá nadie hasta que el partido acabe, ¿entendido? —asintieron con miedo a hablar, ¿por qué era legal que su entrenadora cargara a todas partes esa espada de madera?

Masako fue la primera en dejar el vestuario acompañada de Himuro. El revisor más importante de este partido venía de Australia y, muy a su pesar, su nivel de inglés no era demasiado bueno; suerte que el escolta de Yōsen podía considerarse un estadounidense nativo, gracias al azabache no tendría ningún problema de comunicación en la charlita obligatoria que tendría con el revisor.  
Mientras, en el vestidor todos miraban con ojos curiosos a Murasakibara, aquélla había sido la primera vez que pedía marcharse de un partido con tantas ganas. Sí, estaban acostumbrados a sus bostezos y quejas, pero la expresión que había mostrado denotaba sus muchas ganas por desaparecer de allí.

— Entonces —fue Liu el más valiente, se acercó lo suficiente hasta sentarse junto a él en el banco—, ¿ha ocurrido algo por lo que necesites irte con tanta urgencia? ¿Una cita con alguien importante, aru?

— ¡¿Cómo va a tener una cita?! —gritó el capitán tras dar un largo trago de agua de su botella—. ¡Es imposible, totalmente imposible! ¿Qué será lo siguiente, que tenga una novia guapísima que le apoye en todo?

— Por supuesto que es posible, ahora Murasakibara, dile a nuestro capitán que tienes una cita con esa novia perfecta que él tanto se empeña en conseguir, aru.

— ¿Eh? No tengo una cita… —ladeó la cabeza, logrando que la toalla se deslizara por su cabello hasta acabar en el suelo—, aunque sí tengo a alguien esperando por mí, no me gustaría hacerle esperar demasiado, pero si Masa-chin dice que no puedo irme no puedo hacer otra cosa…, le tendré que avisar.

— ¡Imposible! —Kenichi quedó frente a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad has quedado con alguien?!

— No tengo por qué mentir —refunfuñó mandando el mensaje—, me está esperando con muchísimos Pocky's que le han dado en su último anuncio.

— ¿Anuncio…?

— Sí, será la imagen de Pocky's este verano.

— ¡Es modelo, maldita sea, tu novia es modelo!

— Ya te he dicho que Kise-chin no es mi novia.

— ¿Kise? ¿Dónde he oído yo…?

— Entonces —se puso en pie de manera calmada, haciendo crujir los huesos de sus brazos cuando se estiró—: cuanto antes acabemos, antes podremos irnos, ¿cierto?

— Emh, sí…

— Genial~ sólo intentad no meteros en mi camino o tendré que aplastaros—sonrió dejando el vestuario, impaciente por terminar el partido.

— Oye, oye —Kensuke se echó a temblar junto a su capitán—, este tío es aterrador, ¿qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

Minutos más tarde, el equipo entero volvió a reunirse en la cancha.  
Las directrices de su entrenadora habían sido claras, pero no pudieron seguirlas cuando el mismo Murasakibara abandonó su posición bajo el aro para encabezar la ofensiva, ningún otro miembro de Yōsen le impidió el avance -básicamente porque ninguno tenía la habilidad suficiente como para hacerlo- y para cuando el partido terminó, el resultado había sido arrullador: 103-02, siendo Murasakibara el mayor anotador con un total de 54 puntos.

Ni siquiera pudieron felicitarle, antes de poder reaccionar el pelimorado había abandonado el gimnasio -nadie supo de dónde había sacado el tiempo para darse una rápida ducha antes de marcharse.

— ¡Himuro…! —Kenichi sollozaba frente al azabache, que se cambiaba de ropa—. ¡¿Qué rayos le ha pasado a Murasakibara?!

— ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa, capitán…? —suspiró con una sonrisa algo cansada—. Supongo que habrá tenido ganas de jugar, aunque en estos casos me alegro de que juegue en nuestro equipo.

— ¿Aún sigues así, capitán? —Liu rió un poco a su lado—. Murasakibara sólo tendrá muchas ganas de ver a quien le está esperando, más incluso cuando le recibirá con chocolate, aru.

— ¡Chicos! —Kensuke se reunió con ellos en el vestuario, mostrando una revista que cargaba—. ¡He descubierto quién es la novia de Murasakibara! Bueno, el término "novia" no es acertado aquí…, más bien "novio" —se echó a reír viendo las caras tan sorprendidas que ahora le miraban -al capitán casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula con tal noticia-, así que les enseñó las fotos de la revista. En ellas se veía al modelo mordisqueando un Pocky en una escena plenamente veraniega—. ¡Es Kise Ryouta! Uno de los milagros de Teikō.

— ¿De verdad está saliendo con Murasakibara? ¿Con nuestro Murasakibara al que sólo le interesan los dulces?

— Le habrá seducido con ellos, ¿qué tal si pruebas algo así tú también, capitán?

— Quizá funcione, aru. Si logra atraer a alguien tan perezoso como a Murasakibara, estoy seguro de que funcionará con cualquier otra persona, aru.

— Supongo que podría probar algo así… —sujetó la revista, leyendo el artículo sobre los Pockys, hablaba de su elaboración e ingredientes, luego era el turno para más fotos del modelo—. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene de bueno un chico?

— Oh, así que el capitán quiere probar en la otra acera porque en ésta no da pie con bola, ¿eh? —Kensuke rió con los gritos que recibió—. Está bien, está bien, seguiremos intentándolo con las chicas, vayamos a por unos dulces que puedas usar. Liu, Himuro, ¿os venís con nosotros?

— Yo no tengo ningún problema, aru —se rascó la mejilla—, pero Himuro se fue hace tiempo, dudo que pueda acompañarnos, aru.

— ¡¿Es que él también tiene una cita?!

— Esto sería el orden normal de acontecimientos, no sería ninguna sorpresa que saliera con alguna de sus admiradoras.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Maldito Himuro, no acapares a todas las chicas cuando no tienes ningún interés en ellas, maldición!

— Capitán, Himuro no puede escucharte ahora, deja de gritar, por favor.

— ¡Ya veréis! ¡Tendré una novia guapísima! ¡Sólo esperad, maldita sea!

— Por el momento deberíamos ir a por esos dulces, aru.

Himuro tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para salir a comprar dulces y soportar los lamentos de su capitán porque no lograba echarse una novia por más que lo intentara. Más de una vuelta le estaba dando a la idea de "novia", aunque ahora debía ser un "novio", ¡un novio modelo! Vaya que Murasakibara apuntaba alto eligiendo pareja…, no, algo en esta historia no terminaba de convencerle, ¿de verdad era posible que ese chico hubiera enamorado por completo a quien aún consideraba su presa? Creía que Atsushi no estaba interesado en el aspecto físico de la gente, ¿estaría equivocado con eso? Pues debía admitir que el rubio era guapo -de lo contrario no podía ser modelo-, entonces, ¿le habría encandilado con un gesto de seducción? ¿Habría hecho algo más osado que sus propias insinuaciones? No, el misterio aquí era saber con total certeza si eran pareja.

Pero no tenía manera alguna de averiguarlo, no iba a rebajarse a espiar a Murasakibara en su cita -si es que estaba teniendo una ahora mismo-, ¿qué haría luego?_ "Hola, Atsushi, vengo a espiarte, de paso, ¿podría preguntarte quien ese chico al que besas y por qué no soy yo?"_  
No, eso no podría hacerlo nunca.

Incluso si, muy a su pesar, hubiera un ligero destello de celos en su mirada, su orgullo no le permitiría preguntar tal cosa. Además, ¿qué era eso que había pensado? ¿Celos? ¿Él celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien había apartado de su lado a Murasakibara? Eso era estúpido de todo punto, admitir algo así era lo mismo a decir "quiero a Murasakibara sólo para mí", y estaba claro que Himuro no le quería de esa forma…, ¿cierto?

— Creo que estoy pensando demasiado —murmuró mientras entraba al Metro. Había poca distancia de aquí hasta Yōsen, podría haber ido andando, pero después de un partido sus piernas le agradecieron haberse sentado en uno de los asientos libres.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pudo apoyarla en el cristal, escuchando sin muchas ganas cómo la mujer que tenía al lado comentaba con otra -supuso, su amiga- lo muy atractivo que era el chico que estaba al final del vagón. Y esto le extrañó, lo normal hubiera sido que la chica elogiara su propia belleza, Himuro era muy consciente de que sus finas facciones le daban un aire más que tentador para las mujeres -e igual para más de algún hombre que le mirase. Razón por la que se enderezó en su sitio, dejando que sus ojos siguieran la dirección que marcaba el índice de la muchacha.

Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse, reconocía aquel rostro tan risueño, recordaba incluso su nombre a pesar de haberlo oído sólo una vez, aquél de allá era Kise Ryouta. Entonces miró de un lado a otro, si el rubio estaba aquí, ¿dónde estaba quien debía acompañarle? No tuvo que buscar demasiado, vio a Atsushi sentado frente al chico, sonriendo y hablando con él, y comiendo un Pocky tras otro.  
Se movió por el vagón con todo el cuidado que pudo, lo suficiente hasta acabar más cerca de ellos, _"al final he acabado espiando"_, su duda necesitaba ser resuelta cuanto antes, así que afinó el oído, escuchando cualquier cosa que dijeran, ahora sentados a su espalda.

— Me han dado todo un cargamento de Pocky's, serán todos para ti, Murasakibaracchi, yo no podré comerme ni la mitad.

— Está mal tirar chucherías, Kise-chin —le reñía mordisqueando tres palitos de chocolate a la vez.

— No las estoy tirando, te las estoy dando a ti, ¡es un estupendo regalo! ¡Tienes que agradecerme como es debido!

— Mu~chas~ gra~ci~as~~ —intercaló cada sílaba con un mordisco—, ¿de verdad está bien que me los des todos a mí?

— Claro que sí, de lo contrario los tendría que tirar. Además, que a ti te siguen gustando los dulces, ¿no es así? ¡No me perdonarías si supieras que los tengo y no te los he dado, no quiero que te enfades conmigo! —rió cogiendo uno de los palitos, dándole pequeños mordiscos—. Oye, Murasakibaracchi, ¿cómo es jugar en Yōsen?

— Umh —ladeó la cabeza—, Masa-chin es muy estricta en los entrenamientos.

— ¿Ah? Debe haber algo más.

— ¿Algo más?

— Claro, ¿no sientes como que ése es tu equipo y no ningún otro? Yo siento eso en Kaijō —sonrió alzándose de hombros—. Tú también debes sentirlo, ¿verdad? Es divertido salir a jugar con tus compañeros y ganar entre todos, ¿no lo crees?

— Supongo.

— Murasakibaracchi, no me des una respuesta tan vaga como un "supongo".

— No juego al baloncesto porque sea divertido, juego porque se me da bien.

— Aún sigues con eso, ¿eh? —suspiró—. Eres más terco que Aominecchi y Midorimacchi juntos. ¡Vamos, sé que tienes que divertirte jugando! Si no, ya hubieras dejado el baloncesto. ¡Ah, no mires para otro lado, tienes que responder ahora!

— Supongo… —comenzó a murmurar aun mirando por la ventana—, supongo que es un poco divertido.

— ¿Ah? ¿Sólo "un poco"?

— Claro que sí, cuando Muro-chin se enfada conmigo y me grita no es divertido en absoluto —Himuro dio un pequeño bote en su asiento escuchando su nombre.

— El hermano de Kagamicchi, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar por todo, Kise-chin?

— ¡Oh vamos, es sólo curiosidad, cuéntame un poco, anda!

— Muro-chin es Muro-chin, poco hay que contar.

— ¿No puedes dar más detalles?

— Esto es molesto, ¿por qué tengo que hablar de Muro-chin?

— ¡Me llevaré los Pocky's si no me cuentas algo!

— Tsk —chasqueó la lengua apretando la bolsa que llevaba en su regazo—, ¿qué tengo que contar?

— No sé, lo que quieras.

— Es muy bajito.

— Todo el mundo es bajito si se compara contigo, Murasakibaracchi…, ese dato no me vale.

— Dice cosas raras.

— ¿Cosas raras?

— Sí, a veces no le entiendo cuando habla.

— ¡Ah! Será que te habla en inglés…, Kurokocchi me dijo lo mismo de Kagamicchi. Pero es algo bueno, ¿no es así? Estoy seguro de que habrás mejorado mucho el idioma.

— Sí, estudio inglés con Muro-chin, él hace de profesor particular a veces.

— ¿En serio? —Murasakibara asintió con la cabeza, viendo que Kise sonreía—. ¿Y se lo has agradecido apropiadamente?

— ¿Eh? ¿Es que debo hacer para "agradecer apropiadamente" las cosas?

— Pues…, depende de la persona, pero, ¿qué tal si le compras algo bonito?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— No sé, algo que le guste. Debes conocer sus gustos, ¿no? —viendo que con el pasar de los segundos el otro no respondía, volvió a hablar—. Deberías conocer mejor a tus amigos, Murasakibaracchi…

— Muro-chin no es mi amigo…, bueno, sí… —chasqueó la lengua una vez más girando el rostro—, pero no quiero que lo siga siendo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Parece alguien tranquilo, ¿te ha hecho algo?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Es molesto! ¡Todo se vuelve muy molesto cuando se trata de Muro-chin!

No pudo escuchar más de la conversación, pues los dos chicos se bajaron rumbo al set donde estaba el resto de los Pocky's, Himuro supuso que el rubio le echaría una mano a cargar todas las cajas que habían dicho; y él mismo continuó en el vagón con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Una sola frase le había sacudido por completo: "Muro-chin no es mi amigo", sintió que su garganta se volvía a secar al recordarla. ¿Significaba esto que Murasakibara no quería seguir a su lado? Ya no como amigo, sino como compañero al menos, ¿debían dejar de jugar juntos en Yōsen? Comprendía a la perfección lo que Kise había dicho hace un momento, sentía que Yōsen era su equipo, y obviamente, Murasakibara su compañero. Era emocionante jugar a su lado, era divertido escuchar sus quejas en los entrenamientos…, no quería deshacerse de todo esto que ya tenía.

Pero, ¿no quería decir con eso que Murasakibara Atsushi era "alguien especial" en su vida?

Espabiló de golpe sobresaltándose en su asiento, se puso en pie y bajó apurando el paso, asustado de sus propios pensamientos. Sólo tenía un sitio donde refugiarse cuando se veía acorralado de esta manera, así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse en marcha.  
En cuestión de minutos Kagami abría la puerta de su apartamento recibiendo a su hermano.

— ¿No tendrás problemas en Yōsen si no pasas allí la noche? —le preguntó andando a su lado por el pasillo, suspiró con el bufido que soltó Himuro a modo de respuesta—. Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero no te quejes luego si te sancionan.

— ¿Ya no puedo siquiera visitar a mi hermano? —bromeó sonriendo.

— _Tatsuya dear, g'night! U ready for home-made-dinner?_ —le saludaba Alex atándose el cabello.

— _Stop with English already, damn it!_ —le gritó Kagami colocándose el delantal—. _Kuroko doesn't understand a single word here!_ —revolvió el cabello del más bajito antes de ponerse con la preparación de la cena, traduciéndole lo que los otros dos iban diciendo.

— _Boring~_ —la chica miró a Himuro y luego de un lado a otro, parecía que buscaba a alguien—. _Tatsuya, isn't sweetie with you? U know, that i'm-always-eating-candy titan, where's he?_

— _I don't know, with his bf I guess._

— _WHAT?!_ —junto a Alex, Kagami también se había girado escuchando eso, después se inclinó hacia un lado haciendo de intérprete, e incluso Kuroko no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— Himuro-san, ¿estás totalmente seguro de eso?

— Ya he dicho que no lo sé —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos—, y tampoco quiero saberlo, no me importa en absoluto lo que Atsushi haga con su vida fuera de la cancha.

— _Are you jealous, my dear~? _—preguntaba Alex con una sonrisa, logrando que el muchacho se sonrojara—. _My, my, this gonna be pretty interesting~!_

— _Shut up, I'm not jealous._

— _Yes, you are~_

— _No, I'm not._

— _Yes, yes, my dear, you are~_

— _I said…-_

— _Tatsuya_ —Kagami arqueó una ceja viendo a la rubia patalear para intentar alcanzar la cabeza de Himuro—, _you're jealous, and that's it. I told ya, right? You're in love. There's no point in hiding it anymore.  
_  
— _Shut up! How can I be in love…?! This is madness!_

— _Oh my, you're totally in love, dear~_

— Disculpad —Kuroko dio un paso al frente—, no pretendo ser maleducado, pero, ¿podríais hablar más despacio o bien, hablar en japonés? Siento que estáis tratando un tema importante con Murasakibara-kun y lamento no poder enterarme.

— No te has perdido demasiado —le dijo el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza—: Tatsuya está enamorado pero no lo admite. Además está celoso porque Murasakibara puede tener novio…, ¿alguna idea de quién pueda ser, Tatsuya?

— Por última vez: NO ESTOY ENAMORADO. No cuesta tanto entenderlo —suspiró, sacudió un poco su mano volviendo la mirada al otro—. Y posiblemente sea uno de los milagros de Teikō, debes conocerlo: Kise Ryouta —Kagami probaba una cucharada del caldo que cocinaba, pero al escuchar ese nombre escupió el líquido, que cayó justamente en la cara de Kuroko—. ¿Taiga?

— Eso es muy poco probable, Himuro-san, sino imposible —le decía limpiándose el rostro—, Kise-kun ya está saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo y dudo que vayan a romper, ¿puedo preguntar por qué crees que ambos comparten "ese" tipo de relación?

— Le ha dado algunos Pocky's de un anuncio, o algo así.

— Ah, eso no es la primera vez que ocurre; a mí me dio muchos helados de vainilla cuando patrocinó la marca hace unos meses. Kise-kun es alguien muy amable y generoso en ese aspecto.

— No puedo creer que pensaras eso, Tatsuya…, pero bueno, no te preocupes, sigues teniendo a Murasakibara sólo para ti, ya puedes volver a sonreír, aunque con él quieres hacer otra cosa que no es precisamente sonreír, ¿ciert-…? —se inclinó hacia adelante luchando por no caer al piso, Kuroko -aún junto a él- golpeó con fuerza su estómago.

— Ignorando la falta de tacto de Kagami-kun —fue su disculpa mirando al azabache—, te garantizo que Murasakibara-kun no está saliendo con nadie. Por supuesto esto no significa que no esté enamorado de alguien, pero, por el momento, está soltero.

— Y seguirá estándolo si tiene más sentimientos con las golosinas que con las person-… —otro golpe le obligó a guardar silencio.

— Kagami-kun, no hables mal de mis amigos en mi presencia, es incómodo.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme de una maldita vez?!

— _Love hurts, uh?_ —rió Alex viendo la escena.

No tardaron mucho más en comer la sabrosa cena que Kagami había preparado, aquélla fue una estampa extrañamente familiar, no era la primera noche que Kuroko pasaba en el apartamento y a ninguno de los presentes parecía molestarle lo más mínimo su presencia, al contrario, "la familia" del pelirrojo reía al ver cómo se ruborizaba o gritaba, tanto cambio de humor en un carácter tan explosivo era realmente interesante.

Tras el agradable rato, Alex ofreció su habitación para que Himuro durmiera esta noche, pero éste se negó, sabía que a la mañana siguiente le despertaría con un beso…, además si dormía en la misma cama que la rubia corría el enorme riesgo de acabar en el suelo, la mujer se movía demasiado por las noches. Por eso decidió pasar la noche en el salón.

Se sentó en el sofá agradeciendo que fuera tan cómodo, bostezó amoldando los cojines que usaría para descansar, se le escapó el segundo bostezo mirando el televisor, tenía pensado ver alguna serie antes de dormir, pero teniendo el cuerpo agotado supo que le costaría bastante mantenerse despierto. Sin embargo reaccionó cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, rebuscó por su bolsa hasta dar con él, abriendo de golpe sus ojos al ver el remitente.

— _«Muro-chin, ¿dónde estás?»_ —leyó en voz alta el inicio de la conversación, temblando un poco al distinguir el "typing" de quien estaría al otro lado de la línea—. _«Antes de irse, Kise-chin se ha hecho pasar por ti en la revisión de los dormitorios y yo no pienso agradecer nada, estoy harto de eso»._

Se dejó caer en el sillón, apoyando en él su espalda mientras continuaba escribiendo y recibiendo respuestas. No era una conversación profunda, estaba plagada de boberías como suposiciones sobre cuál sería el helado más sabroso del mundo, o también un detallado informe de Murasakibara sobre los diferentes Pocky's que ahora tenía en su poder.  
Y aun así, Himuro sonreía al escribir.

— Himuro-san —su corazón casi se le sale del pecho escuchando que alguien le llamaba tras el sillón, se giró recobrando el aliento para encontrarse a Kuroko llevando una gigantesca camiseta que le cubría hasta casi las rodillas. Estaba claro que el dueño de la misma debía dormir a pierna suelta en su cama—. Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo, entonces dejaré la televisión encendida.

— No, no te preocupes…, ya me iba a dormir de todas formas —le dijo sonriendo, curioso al ver la taza de leche caliente que el chico sujetaba. Su mente se había disparado viéndole, él conocería con más detalle a Murasakibara, habían sido compañeros durante unos años. Podría preguntarle de manera sutil sobre el tema que le interesaba, ¿qué había de malo en reunir información sobre su presa? Nada en absoluto.

— Himuro-san, ¿quieres algo caliente para beber? Puedo preparar otra taza si quieres —dijo siendo consciente de que el azabache no había apartado los ojos del recipiente.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Tetsuya-kun? —sonrió de manera amable cuando el otro asintió—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por el "alguien especial" de Atsushi, ¿sabes algo? —mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento, sus palabras debían sonar inocentes y ocultar el verdadero motivo de la pregunta.

— Es bastante intrigante a decir verdad —dio un pequeño sorbo de la leche antes de seguir hablando—, pero me sorprende que Murasakibara-kun esté enamorado, no lo estaba en Teikō, cuando se inició el programa del "alguien especial" —comenzó con las explicaciones viendo que Himuro no le comprendía del todo—. Eran muchas las fans de Kise-kun que se infiltraban en los entrenamientos para verle, Akashi-kun cansado de todo esto prohibió terminantemente cualquier muestra de cariño que no fuera con tu "alguien especial", pero incluso así las chicas siguieron viniendo -ahora más animadas por un amor imposible ya que Kise-kun no podía dedicarles ni un segundo-, así que no sirvió como remedio y la propuesta no continuó por mucho más tiempo —concluyó dando otro sorbo—. Sinceramente, me asombra que Murasakibara-kun aún mantenga esta forma de pensar tan romántica…, me pregunto cuándo habrá conocido o quién será dicha persona tan importante para él, es todo un misterio.

— Lo es, sin ninguna duda… —no aguantó mucho más tiempo en el sofá, se puso en pie y cubrió el pijama que llevaba con la chaqueta del equipo—. Tetsuya-kun, dile a Taiga que he vuelto a Yōsen. No puedo quedarme aquí, esta noche no.

Se despidió con la mano antes de dejar el apartamento, estremeciéndose con el frío de la noche mientras andaba. Dentro del Metro se ganó la mirada de más de un curioso, ¿cómo no llamar la atención cuando sobre el ligero pantalón elástico llevaba la chaqueta oficial de Yōsen? Les restó importancia apurando el paso hacia los dormitorios, pero a mitad de su carrera se detuvo, un solitario y lejano trueno le obligó a hacerlo.  
No supo que se habían pronosticado tormentas para esta noche, pero utilizaría tal excusa, de ello no había duda. Volvió a correr una vez más hacia su habitación, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, ahora llevaba una camisilla sin mangas y un pantalón corto, se frotó el cabello con ambas manos para despeinarlo un poco y, después de mirarse una y otra vez en el espejo del aseo, salió rumbo a otra habitación que conocía mejor que la suya propia.

Sonrió tocando la puerta, los truenos no paraban de sonar e incluso ya habían llegado los rayos, iluminando los pasillos a través de las ventanas, dándole un aire algo aterrador a los dormitorios.

— ¿Quién es a estas horas…? —bostezaba Murasakibara abriendo la puerta, bajó la cabeza viendo que su visita se había aferrado a él—. ¿Muro-chin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me habías dicho que estabas en el apartamento de Kagami?

— T-tengo miedo, Atsushi —fingió el temblor de su voz, sujetando entre sus dedos la ropa del otro—, no me gustan las tormentas…, ¿p-puedo pasar la noche aquí contigo?

— No cabemos en mi cama, será una molestia.

— P-por favor, Atsushi, por favor… —pidió haciendo más fuerte el abrazo, supo que había ganado cuando le escuchó resoplar.

— Aaah, por esto digo que es molesto estar contigo, Muro-chin —refunfuñó dándole paso, aunque Himuro no se separó de su lado, ya en la cama seguía aferrado a su camiseta, tirando un poco de su tela y enterrando el rostro en su pecho, olisqueando el dulce aroma a chocolate que parecía estar impregnado en su piel.

— Muchas gracias, Atsushi —susurró bien acomodado donde estaba, no pensaba moverse de aquí así le fuera la vida en ello, se ganaría el sitio a base de frases capaces de perturbar la mente más despistada—, y perdón por molestarte, pero me es imposible dormir lejos de ti.

— ¿Tienes insomnio, Muro-chin? —preguntó.

— En absoluto… —suspiró, ¿cómo era posible que no le afectara algo como eso? Incluso él mismo se había avergonzado al decirlo.

— Entonces está bien, el insomnio es peligroso, Mido-chin y Aka-chin lo dicen siempre —agachó el rostro para poder mirar al otro, pero no veía más que su cabello, así que se ayudó de su mano derecha para alzar su mentón, forzando el contacto visual. A pesar de que la habitación permanecía a oscuras, más de un relámpago la iluminaba por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para poder mirarse—. Muro-chin, ¿puedo comer aunque vayas a dormir?

— No te preocupes —otro frustrado suspiro escapó de sus labios, se esperaba otro desenlace con este contacto que se había iniciado, pero al ver la risueña sonrisa de Murasakibara se vio obligado a sonreír de la misma forma—. Con una condición: no dejes de abrazarme o me volveré a asustar, yo te alcanzaré los Pocky's, pero tus manos no pueden dejar mi cintura, ¿de acuerdo?

Atsushi asintió con la cabeza obedeciendo, pegó el cuerpo de Himuro al suyo tras rodear su delgada cintura tal y como había pedido, luego se limitaba a abrir la boca y el chico le iba dando uno tras uno los palitos de chocolate que había en la caja.  
En cierto momento se cansó de tener los ojos abiertos, así que los cerró sin dejar de comer; para cuando se durmió -al terminar con dos cajas enteras de chocolates-, Himuro seguía despierto, muy despierto a decir verdad, pues no desaprovechó la oportunidad de inclinarse hasta probar sus labios, lamiendo muy despacito el inferior para recuperar los restos que algún Pocky había dejado, presionando luego los propios con los suyos, pudo sentir un agradable cosquilleo expandiéndose por su estómago con ese ligero roce.

Aquél tuvo que haber sido uno de los más castos besos que había dado en toda su vida, pero le bastó para acelerar de sobremanera los latidos de su corazón. Rió un poco escuchando a Murasakibara refunfuñar, besó esta vez su mejilla para después acomodarse en su privilegiada posición, disfrutando de tanta calidez que le rodeaba y olvidando por completo la tormenta que supuestamente le aterrorizaba…, quizá su verdadera vocación fuera el arte dramático.

— Buenas noches, Atsushi —murmuró en un susurro creyendo que era el único que permanecía despierto en la cama.

La mañana al día siguiente sería interesante, de eso no había duda.


	6. capítulo 06

_nota:_ tiene un pequeño gran guiño al AoKi~~

_nota (2):_ sé que me mataréis con el final del capítulo.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 6.**  
Hoy era un día prometedor, lo supo nada más abrir los ojos y encontrarse arropado en esos gigantescos brazos que le rodeaban. Himuro sonrió pegándose más y más a él, rompiendo toda distancia que hubiese entre ellos, ahora sentía incluso la relajada respiración de Murasakibara contra la zona superior su cabeza. De esta manera pasó bastante tiempo: sin estar dormido pero tampoco despierto, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación tan cálida que el otro le transmitía.  
No quiso moverse ni siquiera cuando Murasakibara despertó, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo viendo que sería capaz de tirarle de la cama porque le era imposible ir al baño.

Himuro se echó a reír rodando por entre las sábanas, se estiró aprovechando que estaba solo y podía hacerlo; bostezó incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, miró de un lado a otro en la habitación, habían varias bolsas con Pocky's en su interior, patatas fritas y chocolatinas…, nada fuera de lo común, pero le confundía una bolsa de 'New Yorker', ¿acaso se había comprado algo en esa tienda de ropa tan típicamente americana? La curiosidad pudo con él, así que se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta tan misteriosa bolsa, inspeccionó el interior sólo para descubrir que, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera comprado, estaba empaquetado. Un regalo, eso estaba claro, el misterio era: ¿para quién?

Se estremeció, ¿por qué le estaba afectando tanto un regalo? El mismo Murasakibara le había dicho que tenía a "alguien especial" en su vida, por lo tanto no era extraño que le hubiera comprado algo si era tan importante para él, ¿cierto? Sí, era un poco raro que alguien con el carácter tan -¿cómo definirlo?-, tan "especial" que tenía el pelimorado se preocupara hasta tal punto por otra persona que le comprara un regalo; pero, a fin de cuentas, no era nada fuera de lo común para un enamorado.

Apretó tanto sus labios como los dedos en la bolsa, el paquete crujió y sus mejillas enrojecieron, estaba celoso, tan simple como eso. Ahora bien, ¿qué derecho tenía a estarlo? ¿Acaso un cazador se pone celoso cuando le arrebatan a su presa? No, un buen cazador abandona y busca algo mejor…, pero, ¿qué hacer cuando se ha propuesto atrapar esa presa y no a ninguna otra? En ese caso el cazador se enfada, se irrita, entra en cólera…, al fin y al cabo, un cazador es alguien terriblemente posesivo. Y nuestro cazador estaba más que dispuesto a marcar lo que, por derecho, ya le pertenecía.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la bolsa al suelo, quiso patearla hasta destruirla, pero no lo haría, no perdería los papeles por algo como esto. En su lugar recogió una cajita de Pocky's y volvió a la cama, no recordaba donde, pero había leído en algún lado que el azúcar activaba el funcionamiento del cerebro. Pareció funcionar, comía el segundo palito de chocolate cuando la idea estalló en su cabeza. Hoy era domingo y el día estaba soleado, todo lo contrario a la tormenta que estalló hace unas horas, ¿qué hacer un día tan bueno como éste? Una cita, por supuesto.

No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que Murasakibara volvió a aparecer por la habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla, curioso que tuviera bordado el eslogan de una conocida marca de snacks.

— Ah, Muro-chin, ¿sigues aquí? —preguntó yendo al armario, abrió sus puertas mirando de un lado a otro, rebuscó por su ropa hasta encontrar unos pantalones pesqueros.

Comenzó a cambiarse bajo la atenta mirada de Himuro, el azabache no se perdió ni un segundo de aquel show; estuvo presente cuando retiró la toalla que llevaba anudada a su cintura, relamió sus labios viendo cómo la tela de sus bóxers se ajustaba a su piel todavía húmeda, y sonrió escuchando cómo canturreaba la cancioncita del anuncio de cierta marca de helados -por supuesto, Murasakibara llevaba una camiseta con su propaganda.

— ¿Vas a algún sitio? —le preguntó sin moverse de la cama. El colchón crujió cuando el pelimorado se sentó al borde del mismo, atando los cordones de sus zapatillas, desde ahí asintió con la cabeza—. ¿A dónde? —gateó hasta quedar a su lado, el otro le miró tras girar la cabeza.

— Esos Pocky's son míos, Muro-chin —dijo arqueando una ceja.

— Tómalo si tanto lo quieres —bromeó con uno de los palitos entre sus labios, llegó a sobresaltarse cuando se lo arrebató de un mordisco. De nuevo, esa faceta más salvaje suya le hizo estremecer.

— Hoy iré a un evento de Pocky's. Kise-chin me dijo que repartirán un montón de cajas para los que vayan~ —dijo muy sonriente—. Me dijo también que me reservará muchas cajas, sólo para mí~~ ¡ah! —volvió sus ojos hacia Himuro—. Tienes que venir conmigo, Muro-chin.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

— Así podremos cargar más Pocky's.

— Pero eso… —pudo ver la bombilla encendiéndose en su cabeza, el plan de la cita se había puesto en marcha—. ¡Claro, cuenta conmigo!

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí, será divertido!

— Muchas gracias, Muro-chin…, aun así, no pienso compartir mis Pocky's —terminó refunfuñando poniéndose en pie, caminó hasta sujetar la polémica bolsa de New Yorker y se giró hacia Himuro, se la lanzó golpeándole en la cabeza—. Es para ti, Muro-chin —dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla—, Kise-chin me dijo que debo agradecer apropiadamente las cosas que has hecho por mí, ya sabes, ayudarme con inglés y eso…, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que te compré algo. No sé si te gustará de todas formas.

No había terminado de hablar y Himuro ya tenía el paquete entre sus dedos, deshaciéndose del papel de regalo que lo envolvía. Estiró su interior y lo sacudió un par de veces, viendo el bonito dibujo que había en la camiseta.

— "born in the USA" —rió—. Qué sorpresa, no sabía que conocieras la música de Bruce Springsteen. Nada más y nada menos que el Boss, ¿eh?

— ¿Bossu…? ¿Bu-ru-su Es-pi-rin…? —le fue imposible pronunciar aquel nombre, pero viendo a Himuro sonreír mientras se ponía la prenda, supo que el regalo le había gustado.

El evento Pocky's debía ser uno de los más populares, pues las puertas del centro comercial donde se celebraría estaban abarrotadas de gente. Las chicas vitoreando el nombre de Kise, y los chicos llamando a gritos a la guapa modelo que le acompañaría en este anuncio.  
Sorprendentemente no era sólo Murasakibara el que sobresalía entre la multitud gracias a su altura, se reunió con una cabecilla azul que miraba el evento sin tanto entusiasmo como la gente que lo rodeaba.

— Mine-chin —le llamó ya justo a su lado—, ¿vienes a ver a Kise-chin?

— Demonios, no. ¿Quién querría ver a un modelo estúpido teniendo a Mei también aquí?

— ¿Mei…?

— Es la chica que acompaña a tu amigo —le dijo Himuro señalando a la chica, estaba junto a Kise vistiendo ropa veraniega, esto era, él con bermudas y una ligera camiseta hawaiana que no se había abrochado (dejando a la vista su tonificado abdomen, cumpliendo los deseos de todas sus fans), y ella con un floreado bikini, cubriendo su delgada cintura con un pequeño pareo de la marca.

Como parte del evento se llevó a cabo el típico "pocky game", primero entre los dos modelos -muchas chicas suspiraron viendo el pequeño beso entre ambos-, y luego elegirían a algunos del público. Mei sujetó el micrófono, carraspeó e hizo el anuncio jugando con un palito de chocolate en sus dedos, con él señaló al chico que había robado toda su atención en la primera fila de invitados, ése fue Himuro, pero se disculpó diciendo que estaba resfriado (incluso fingió algún que otro ataque de tos) y Murasakibara pudo ocupar su lugar.

Así, la chica dejó el pocky entre sus labios y alzó la cabeza, poniéndose también de puntillas para que el pelimorado lo tuviera más fácil. Atsushi se inclinó solamente un poco para quitarle el palito, pero Mei retrocedía para que sus largos dedos no pudieran siquiera rozar el dulce, las pautas para el evento estaban claras: jugar el pocky-game, esto era, con beso incluido. No podía arriesgarse a enfadar a los patrocinadores.

— Murasakibaracchi, no puedes usar las manos —le dijo Kise sonriendo—, tiene que ser con la boca, oh, ¿no te sientes afortunado por poder besar a nuestra linda Mei-chan?

— ¿Eeeeh? Pero yo quiero el pocky, no un beso.

— Eso es… —volvió a reír agachando sus hombros—. Son las normas, no puedes saltártelas así como así, ahora venga, hazlo por el premio, ¡todo sea por los Pocky's!

— Todo sea por los Pocky's —repitió asintiendo con la cabeza, se inclinó esta vez bastante más hasta quedar más cerca de la chica.

Mei sonrió con el pocky entre sus labios, siguiendo su papel. Tuvo que sobresaltarse cuando de dos mordiscos el chico acabó con él, pero agradeció que el beso no ocurriera, temía por el estado de su boca si se hubiera acercado lo suficiente.

— Entonces…, sí, tus pockys, por aquí, aquellas cajas en la mesa… —le indicó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y un ligero temblor en sus tobillos.

Murasakibara la siguió aún mordisqueando el palito y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando cargó las dos cajas que la modelo le entregó; aun sonriendo regresó a su sitio.

Luego fue el turno de Kise para el juego, se produjo un gigantesco revuelo entre las chicas por ser la elegida, luchando a empujones por quedar delante del resto -se pudo ver también más de un codazo y tirón de pelo-, mala suerte que con tanto golpe acabara siendo Aomine el que saliera de entre el público, gritándole a las fans más de un insulto, "ésta no es manera de disfrutar las buenas vistas de los apretados pechos de Mei", decía. Daba argumentos en un curioso discurso sobre pechos, alegando que cuanto más grandes, mejor, y nadie supo cómo, pero alguna que otra chica debatía con él en ese aspecto. En mitad de su turno de palabra (pues se había formado un corro alrededor del chico, donde debatían de manera civilizada), Kise se acercó hasta quedar tras él.

— Aominecchi, pocky-game~ —dijo bastante animado con el palito entre sus labios.

— Estoy ocupado ahora —suspiró, luego se giró hacia las chicas—. Mirad, no podréis negarme la realidad, es mucho mejor un buen pecho, uno gigantesco, que necesites ambas manos para sujetarlo, ¡por supuesto que es mucho mejor!

— ¡Aominecchi! —tiró de su camiseta, ganándose una vez más su atención. Las asistentes al evento suspiraron con el puchero que se había dibujado en su rostro, Aomine arqueó sus cejas—. ¡Tienes que hacer el pocky-game conmigo!

— ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? Estaba hablando de cosas importantes aquí, ¿sabes?

— ¡Aominecchi, voy a enfadarme de verdad! —se produjo otro suspiro entre las chicas.

Y ese suspiro se convirtió en gritito cuando Aomine fue mordiendo muy poco a poco el pocky, sus voces se alzaban a medida que se acercaba a los labios del rubio, y para cuando los rozó, el ambiente se volvió incontrolable.

Por suerte, Murasakibara y Himuro habían dejado a tiempo el evento, el más alto canturreaba la mar de contento y el otro le seguía comiendo algún que otro pocky. Los planes de cita que había pensado fueron echados por tierra viendo cómo rápidamente el cielo se cubría de oscuras nubes, ya había empezado a llover cuando ambos chicos se refugiaron en los dormitorios de Yōsen.

— Ha merecido la pena haber ido~ —canturreaba Murasakibara dejando todas las cajas en una esquina, la cual podría denominarse "esquina chuchería": pockys, patatas fritas, galletas, chocolates…, a pesar de no ser su habitación, se había adueñado de buena parte de la misma.

— Por un momento creí que besarías a la chica —dijo Himuro quitándose los zapatos, los dejó junto a la puerta recordando la expresión tan asustada que había puesto la modelo al separarse; pensó en qué cara habría puesto él mismo si se hubiera visto en esa situación.

— ¿Por qué tendría que besarla? No es alguien especial para mí —refunfuñó.

— Cierto, cierto, sólo besarás a tu "alguien especial" —chasqueó la lengua viéndole asentir con la cabeza—. ¿No me dirás quién es?

— No.

— Atsushi, ¿por favor? —volvió a negarse comiendo una chocolatina con doble de crema—. Pero quiero saberlo, tengo curiosidad, ¿no me lo dirás?

— Muro-chin —suspiró inclinándose frente a él, mirándole—, ¿por qué quieres saberlo con tantas ganas?

— Ya te lo he dicho… —titubeó un poco desviando la mirada, una vez más su espalda estaba contra la pared—, es curiosidad. Me intriga saber quién te gusta —le miró y se atrevió a alzar su mano derecha, con el dorso de la misma acarició la mejilla contraria. Pronto la izquierda hizo el mismo gesto, acariciando con calma su piel—. ¿Qué tiene de especial esa persona para que te guste tanto? —susurró, aunque lo que verdaderamente quería preguntar era "¿es esa persona mejor que yo?", pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo. Le aterraba la respuesta que recibiría, no quería escuchar algo así.

— Muro-chin.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿En Estados Unidos es normal que hables con una persona mientras sujetas su rostro?

— Tú, en serio… —rió apartando las manos—, ¿es que te hace falta un maldito cartel luminoso que te indique el camino?

— ¿Camino? ¿Es que debo ir a algún lado ahora? —preguntó enderezándose—. No quiero, está lloviendo, me mojaré.

— Eres un caso perdido.

— ¿Eeh? ¿Qué significa eso?

— Te lo explicaré si me dices quién te gusta —sonrió—, te lo explicaré punto por punto para que lo entiendas.

— Umh —giró el rostro evitando mirarle—, entonces no quiero saberlo.

— Te lo advierto: no voy a tirar la toalla contigo por muy difícil que me lo pongas.

— No entiendo lo que dices, Muro-chin, ¿de qué toalla estás hablando?

— Atsushi —sin quererlo su voz había sonado demasiado firme—, esa ingenuidad tuya, pese a considerarla tierna hasta cierto punto, empieza a irritarme ahora.

— Sigo sin entenderte…

— Lo sé perfectamente —una vez más alzó sus manos, haciendo que Murasakibara se inclinara ante él, lo suficiente hasta dejar ambas manos en su rostro, mirando fijamente sus ojos, casi perdiéndose en ellos—. Lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta hasta que me entiendas.

— Ésta es una manera muy rara de hablar con alguien, Muro-chin.

— ¿Tú crees? —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento ahora?

— Quién sabe.

— Muro-chin.

— ¿Umh? —lo intentaba, pero le resultaba imposible borrar la sonrisita de sus labios, ya incluso había apoyado su frente en la del otro, reduciendo poco a poco la distancia.

— ¿Vas a besarme de nuevo? No entiendo por qué me besas cuando te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo.

— "de nuevo", ¿has dicho…?

— Anoche me besaste, ¿no es así?

— Ah, eso… —se estremeció retrocediendo un poco, aunque no pudo alejarse demasiado, la pared seguía estando tras él después de todo—. Es sólo…, ¿costumbre? En Estados Unidos no es…

— Entonces —le bastó un paso para acorralar por completo a Himuro—, ¿sueles besar a mucha gente? ¿O es sólo a mí? Dime, Muro-chin.

— Es un poco… —suspiró—, escúchame bien ahora, no pienso besar a otra persona que no seas tú.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué? Maldición, Atsushi, ¿no es obvio? ¿Es que aún no puedes verlo?

— ¿Qué debo ver?

— Maldita sea —ocultó el rostro en sus manos, podía escuchar claramente cómo se habían acelerado los latidos de su corazón y supo que sus mejillas debían brillar como farolillos ahora—, esto es demasiado frustrante.

— ¿Estás bien, Muro-chin? —picoteó su frente con el índice.

— No lo estoy, no estoy para nada bien. Me tienes harto.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¿Qué he hecho para enfadarte?

— ¡Nada! —rió negando con la cabeza—. Eso es lo frustrante, ¡no has hecho absolutamente nada!

— Muro-chin, en serio, no te entiendo.

Y hasta aquí llegó la paciencia de Himuro.

.

.

.

.

Os advertí de que ibais a matarme, ¿cierto?  
El siguiente se viene interesante~ ¬w¬ (dejo a vuestra imaginación lo que ocurrirá~~)

Y~~ eso sería todo~ espero que os haya gustado el guiñito al AoKi~ y esperad por lo que venga ahora~~ ¬w¬  
¡muchísimas gracias por leer!


	7. capítulo 07

_Nota:_ tiene guiñito al KagaKuro.

_Nota (2):_ veréis cositas tiernas aquí con Muro-chin~~

. . . . . . . . . .

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

Lo había decidido, sólo le había tomado unos segundos, pero ya había decidido que éste era el límite de su paciencia, no podría aguantar mucho más la situación. Al fin y al cabo, era un cazador. Un depredador que no prueba bocado desde hacía…, hacía tanto tiempo que ni lo recordaba, ¿meses quizá? ¿Cuánto estaba durando esta cacería? Ya iba siendo hora de ponerle un punto y final, de lo contrario moriría de hambre, no literalmente, claro.

Analizó la situación, su presa -es decir, Murasakibara- estaba justo enfrente, mirándole confundido. Himuro tuvo que sonreír, no había forma de que tan siquiera pudiera imaginar lo que pasaba por el interior de su mente, ¿cómo podía hacer su próximo ataque? Sospechaba que con él sólo fueran efectivos los métodos directos, pues las sutilezas, pese a haber sido abundantes, no habían surtido ningún efecto, ¿podría funcionar un "I love you" con él? Himuro esta vez rió, no le entendería si le hablaba en inglés.  
La risa acabó de golpe, ¿había pensado en "te quiero"? No era posible, él no quería a Murasakibara, ¿o sí? Con esto se aclararía el misterio de por qué tanta insistencia en él y sólo él, pero…, ¿amor? Ni de broma.

Se atrevió a alzar la mirada hasta que vio una vez más sus ojos, le seguían mirando sin saber muy bien qué le ocurría, ahora mismo el propio Himuro tampoco lo sabía. ¿Amor…? Tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas, eso del amor se lo dejaba a su hermano, Kagami siempre había sido más sentimental que él. Tanto así que quería a un "jugador fantasma", ¿qué era eso? Quería a alguien que si desapareciera de su vida no se daría cuenta, ¿cómo iba a pasarle lo mismo? Claro que no había punto de comparación entre los dos antiguos jugadores de Teikō, Murasakibara no podría irse sin que nadie lo notara -¿cómo iba a hacer desaparecer ese cuerpo tan gigantesco de manera discreta?-; él no pensaba cometer ese error, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le dominasen, no era su estilo, nunca lo había sido. ¿Acaso no era su lema _"head cool, hot heart"_? Siempre había podido contener sus emociones en el interior, mostrándolas sólo cuando fuera necesario o no mostrándolas en absoluto, tenía un control total sobre ellas. Le pareció muy acertado hablar en pasado, "tenía", pues ahora frente a Murasakibara sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarle, sus tobillos apenas sostenían su peso y ni hablar de lo seca que se había quedado su garganta viendo cómo se acercaba a él, picoteando su frente.

—Muro-chin —luchó por no suspirar al escuchar su voz—, ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara muy rara ahora, ¿te pasa algo?

—No…, es sólo… —entrecerró sus ojos cuando apartó su mano, deseando que se hubiera atrevido a deslizar sus largos dedos por su rostro, así podría haberse apoyado en su palma y disfrutar de su calidez. Sonrió avanzando hacia él, lo suficiente hasta que pudo enterrar la cabeza en su pecho—. Tengo sueño, Atsushi, sólo es eso. Estoy muy cansado.

—¿Tengo que llevarte hasta la cama?

Himuro asintió divertido alzando el rostro, esperando que le llevara de una manera medianamente romántica -acomodado entre sus brazos con la cabeza en su hombro; se atrevería incluso con el estilo princesita-, pero de poco sirvió, pues Murasakibara le cargó sin pizca de elegancia, más parecía un saco de semillas en su hombro que una persona, hasta el colchón, donde le lanzó y Himuro tuvo que agradecer haber caído en él y no acabar volando por la ventana. Giró un poco deshaciéndose de los pantalones, el calor era un gran enemigo de las noches de descanso. Aunque, curiosamente, el calor no le impidió en ningún momento pedirle al menor que se quedara durmiendo con él. La sonrisa en sus labios crecía y crecía a medida que se reducía el número de prendas en el pívot, no pudo borrarla al verle sólo en ropa interior -unos coloridos bóxers de nerunerunerune.

—¿Dormirás con sólo eso? —preguntó divertido haciéndole hueco en la cama, cosa imposible tratándose de una individual para ambos.

—Hace demasiado calor —respondió entre refunfuños yendo hacia la "esquina chuchería", debatiéndose entre qué golosina escoger.

Mientras, Himuro hizo su siguiente jugada, en un rápido movimiento lanzó lejos la camisa que llevaba -riendo internamente al leer de nuevo el "born in the USA"-, y acto seguido se vistió con la camiseta que Murasakibara llevaba; disfrutó con lo larga que le iba, la tela cubría buena parte de sus muslos.

—¿Qué haces con mi ropa, Muro-chin? —le preguntó abriendo un paquete de galletas con chispitas de chocolate, saboreando cada una antes de comerla.

—No quiero que le pase nada a tu regalo, dormiré con esto esta noche, ¿te molesta?

—No especialmente —se alzó de hombros, ya había terminado con las galletas.

Ambos miraron igual de confundidos a la puerta, eran más de las 10 de la noche, las visitas a esta hora no solían significar nada bueno. Murasakibara avanzó hasta la puerta, era quien estaba más cerca, se inclinó un poco viendo la figura del capitán, quien le miró de arriba a abajo con su mandíbula casi llegando al suelo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó viendo que no hablaba.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo medio desnudo en la habitación de Himuro…?! ¡No, no, no quiero saberlo! ¡No contestes! —negó con ambas manos intentando mirar hacia otro lado, fue entonces cuando vio a Himuro recostado en la cama, llevando una camiseta que obviamente no era suya. Kenichi se vio obligado a llevarse ambas manos al rostro cuando el otro le saludó desde donde estaba—. Siempre he sabido que entre vosotros dos había algo raro —suspiró—. ¡Como sea, no me importa en absoluto mientras sigáis yendo a los entrenamientos! —alzó el brazo hasta dejarlo en el hombro de Murasakibara, asintió firmemente con la cabeza, haciendo un OK con su otra mano—. Lo importante ahora —carraspeó—: preparad las maletas, mañana nos vamos a la playa.

—¿Eeeh? ¿La playa? ¿Por qué?

—La entrenadora quiere premiarnos por haber ganado el partido del otro día, ¿cómo no íbamos a ganar teniendo a nuestro Murasakibara tan animado y lleno de ganas, eh? —rió dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. ¡Todo sería más fácil si siempre jugaras igual de motivado! Sin duda tu modelo tuvo que haberte ayudad-… —se separó de golpe, como si hubiera visto un fantasma—. Murasakibara, ¡¿a qué demonios estás jugando?!

—Ahora mismo a nada.

—¡Maldición, no sólo con el modelo ese de los Pocky's, sino también con Himuro! ¡¿Tú te crees que esto es un Love Hotel o qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Controla tu parte baja, maldita sea!

—No entiendo qué estás…

—¡No quiero excusas! —le interrumpió—. ¡A partir de ahora entrenarás el doble, es una orden como capitán!

—¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡¿Por qué? ¡No quiero entrenar!

—¡Entrenarás y punto, no le discutas a tu capitán!

—¡Peroooo…!

—¡Ni peros ni peras!

—¿Eh? ¿Peras?

—Preparad las maletas, mañana a las 6 nos vamos, el autobús vendrá aquí a buscarnos.

—¿Eeeeeeh? ¡¿Tan temprano?!

—¿Has oído, Himuro?

—Sí, capitán, no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.

—Pero yo no quiero…

—Atsushi, ven ya a la cama, no solucionarás nada quejándote —la sonrisita en sus labios era un tanto malvada esta vez, le divertía la cara de espanto que tenía el capitán—. Además, no podré dormir si no estás aquí conmigo, no me hagas esperar y ven, la cama está muy fría sin ti.

—Muro-chin, hace calor, no es posible que la cama esté fría.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? Es mucho más agradable cuando tú estás en ella.

Kenichi fue retrocediendo poco a poco, con auténtico miedo de la situación y más de un escalofrío trepando por su espalda, dejando solos a los novatos del equipo en cuestión de segundos.

. . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente seguía con el malestar en el cuerpo. El cual creció viendo que Murasakibara y Himuro venían juntos a su encuentro; para cuando logró sentarse en el autobús que llevaría a todo el equipo a la playa, las náuseas ya se hacían presentes en él, no ayudó el hecho de ver a Murasakibara durmiendo a pierna suelta con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del azabache, que leía algún libro en inglés -Kenichi ni siquiera logró entender el título.

—Capitán, ¿estás mareado, aru? —le preguntó Liu inclinado desde su asiento—. ¿Necesitas una bolsa? ¿Vas a vomitar?

—No, no, no te preocupes esto es…, esto es psicológico.

—Oh, capitán, ¿estás nervioso por la de chicas que verás ligeras de ropa? —reía Kensuke sentado a su lado—. ¡No te preocupes, seguro que esta semana conseguirás novia! ¡Tenemos hasta el viernes para encontrar tu chica perfecta! ¿No es así, Liu?

—No hay que perder la esperanza, aru. Aunque te veo más afectado que de costumbre, ¿de verdad no estás mareado? —los dos chicos se acercaron viendo cómo les hacía un gesto con la mano—. ¿Qué es, aru?

—Vosotros… —carraspeó notablemente nervioso—, vosotros chicos, ¿qué opináis sobre…, bueno, sobre…, umh, ser gay…, y eso…?

—¡Capitán! —Kensuke volvió a reír— ¿De verdad te has aburrido y vas a cruzar la acera? ¡Qué valiente! ¡Te vendría bien una charlita con Himuro entonces! —giró en su asiento—. ¡Himuro! ¡Oye, Himuro! ¡Ven aquí un momento, nuestro capitán necesita información sobr…-! —un duro golpe en su cabeza le hizo callar y volver a sentarse—. ¡Eso duele, capitán! ¡Sólo intentaba ayudarte con tu problema!

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!

—Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido una pregunta como ésa?

—Viene a que anoche —miró de un lado a otro antes de seguir hablando, bajando la voz hasta ser casi un susurro—, veréis, anoche Murasakibara y Himuro durmieron juntos…, yo los vi.

—Nuestro capitán es un pervertido, aru —Liu suspiró—. No deberías espiar a las parejas en sus momentos más íntimos, eso no está bien, aru.

—¡Yo no espío a nadie, maldita sea!

—Pero si acabas de decir…

—¡Nada, no he dicho nada! ¡Olvidadlo!

—Capitán, no serás menos hombre si en lugar de novia, encuentras novio.

—¡No digas estupideces, Kensuke! ¡Las chicas son mucho mejores!

—Pero a este paso morirás solo y virgen, ¿no es deprimente?

—Ciertamente lo es, aru.

—¡Callaos de una vez! ¿Qué sabréis vosotros?

—¡Okamura, guarda silencio! —el duro golpe vino esta vez por parte del tan conocido shinai de madera—. ¿No ves que en este autobús va más gente? ¡No des el espectáculo!

Tarde para decirlo, de todo el autobús el único pasajero que no se había enterado del escándalo patrocinado por Yōsen fue Murasakibara, durmiendo cómodamente aún con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Himuro. Éste hacía bastante tiempo que no seguía con su libro, no le había prestado la menor atención a sus líneas, era bastante más emocionante entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro, jugando con ellos sobre su rodilla. Sonrió al escucharle murmurar el nombre de muchos dulces en sueños e incluso se atrevió a inclinarse hasta dejar un muy leve beso en su mejilla -aprovechando el conflicto armado que se había originado varias filas de asientos más adelante.

Soltó un muy largo suspiro acomodándose en su sitio, mirando por vez primera a través de la ventanilla; aquél era un paisaje bonito, bastante veraniego a medida que se iban acercando más y más a la zona turística. Descartó la idea de seguir leyendo, le era imposible concentrarse sintiendo la respiración de Murasakibara contra su cuello; estuvo tentado de darle otro beso, pero no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto por el resto del autobús, le bastaba con seguir sujetando su mano. Con la otra -la que tenía libre-, logró alcanzar su teléfono, puesto que aún quedaba bastante para llegar al lugar de destino, buscaría con qué entretenerse. Qué gran invento era eso del chat en este tipo de situaciones.

Estuvo un buen rato hablando con las amistades que aún conservaba en San Francisco, con la misma Alex que le pedía consejo con dos diferentes marcas de champú que había encontrado de oferta en un supermercado y, por último, tuvo una conversación con Kagami. Ahora que lo pensaba, él debía estar enamorado…, ¿cómo sabía que lo estaba? ¿Había alguna señal para ello?

_«Ni idea, supongo que lo sabes y ya. Si estás enamorado, la has jodido -pero bien además-, así es como va normalmente»_, no ayudaba demasiado esa respuesta, debía concretar un poco más. _«¿Hah? Pero si tú ya lo estás, ¡no seas cabezota! Siempre es "Atsushi esto, Atsushi lo otro" contigo, ¿a qué crees que se debe, eh?»_. Este mensaje en particular había logrado hacerle enfadar y pese a que se defendió una vez más, Kagami pareció ignorarle: _«Tatsuya, no me engañas con eso. Podrías simplemente haberte colado en su cama desde el principio, pero no lo has hecho, ¿cierto? Sólo admítelo de una vez, que no es tan difícil»_. Tras esto, Himuro apagó su teléfono.

—No tengo nada que admitir —refunfuñó girando el rostro.

No le vendría mal un cambio de aires en la playa, empezaba a hartarse de toda esta situación; muy a su pesar, Kagami no mentía, últimamente en su cabeza sólo había sitio para Murasakibara, y con más pesar sabía que sus pensamientos eran bien distintos de los que tenía en un principio. Ya no pensaba en el tacto de sus gigantescas manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo, en sus dientes marcando su piel o en cómo sería de grande cierto músculo una vez se excitara lo suficiente. Ahora mismo pensaba en lo agradable que eran sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, lo dulces que eran los pocos besos que había conseguido robarle y lo seguro que podía llegar a sentirse cuando sus brazos le rodeaban al dormir.

_"Oh, estoy jodido…",_ pensaba volviendo a chasquear la lengua, podía sentir el rubor expandiéndose rápidamente por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Formemos entre todos una campaña para que el pobre Okamura encuentre a su "alguien especial" (xD).


	8. capítulo 08

_(había olvidado seguir actualizando este fic, lo siento)_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

El viaje en autobús no duró mucho más, para cuando llegaron era ya casi medio día. El vehículo se detuvo a pocas calles del hotel donde Masako había hecho la reserva; eran un total de 3 habitaciones, en una dormiría sólo ella —por temas de intimidad— y las otras dos se repartirían entre los miembros del equipo. Por decisión del capitán se acordó que él, Liu y Kensuke dormirían en una, y Murasakibara junto a Himuro dormiría en la restante –al ver la sonrisita del azabache se acordó de igual modo que nadie les interrumpiría, el capitán era el primero que no deseaba ver algo fuera de tono.

Después de caminar algo menos de media hora viendo escaparates de productos típicamente veraniegos consiguieron llegar al hotel, donde les recibieron varios recepcionistas y empleados que se ofrecieron a cargar con sus maletas. Mientras que Masako terminaba con el papeleo en recepción, los chicos miraban las bonitas vistas que tenía el edificio al mar, la playa estaba prácticamente a un tiro de piedra, de hecho cuando la marea estaba muy alta con las olas totalmente embravecidas había que cerrar las ventanas y puertas de las primeras plantas, de lo contrario el agua entraba hasta el interior, creando un importante caos entre los clientes.

La entrenadora regresó con las llaves de cada habitación y les dio un tope de 15 minutos para prepararse, en ese tiempo debían verse todos en la puerta trasera del hotel, afortunadamente no era muy grande, así que no había manera de perderse.

Himuro abrió la puerta de su habitación, aun sonriendo sabiendo con quién debía compartirla, y su acompañante entró tras él en medio de un sonoro bostezo. Detrás de ese titán púrpura venía un empleado del hotel, más que asombrado por el tamaño que tenía el chico y sorprendido al ver pegatinas de ciertos snacks en sus maletas. Se despidió con una reverencia después de explicarles el funcionamiento básico de la televisión, ducha y servicio de habitaciones.

—¡La cama es inmensa~! —exclamó Murasakibara lanzándose en el colchón, más bien, dejándose caer en él—. Tengo que agradecerle a Masa-chin que me haya dejado a mí la cama más grande…, ah, llevaba tiempo sin poder estirar del todo las piernas.

La cama era tan grande que costaba moverse fuera de ella, ocupaba más de la mitad de la habitación; a un lado estaba una cómoda que hacía las veces de armario, más allá una estantería con un pequeño televisor en él, una mesilla con el teléfono al otro, y –justo hacia el fondo- la puerta que daba al baño, con poco más que un retrete y una bañera. Lo más llamativo en la habitación, además de aquella cama de dimensiones monstruosas, era el ventanal, ocupaba todo lo que debía ser una pared y ofrecía una de las mejores vistas a la playa. Ahora mismo el sol entraba por sus cristales y las amarillentas cortinas no eran suficientes como para cubrir tanto brillo…, suponía un problema, la sombra no llegaría a la habitación hasta que no anocheciera, por lo tanto, la temperatura dentro de ella era tan alta como en el exterior.

Los chicos no tardaron demasiado en cambiarse, y se reunieron con los demás en el tiempo acordado. Lo primero que les sorprendió a todos fue ver a Masako sin su ropa tan formal, en su lugar estaba una larga chaqueta con los colores propios del Yōsen —bajo ésta llevaba el bañador—, unas gafas de sol a modo de diadema en la cabeza y, como no podía ser de otra manera, su querido shinai de madera en sus manos; lo agitó en el aire haciendo que el equipo se tensara frente a ella, temiendo algún golpe.

—En primer lugar, os felicito por vuestra racha de victorias, es admirable —clavó la punta del shinai en el suelo y daba el discurso de una manera más que triunfal—. Os merecéis unas largas vacaciones, pero no disponemos de tanto tiempo. Espero que os valga este fin de semana. Ahora…, ¡a disfrutar de la playa, adelante!

No sólo el equipo, sino que más de un empleado que pasaba por allí asintió alzando el brazo. Minutos después, salían los miembros de Yōsen hacia la playa cargando pelotas, colchonetas hinchables y toallas.

—¡Mira, mira, Capitán! ¡Mira todas las chicas que hay! —reía Kensuke junto a Okamura—. ¡Sólo di una y te ayudaremos a conquistarla!

—Siempre y cuando no vea a Himuro, aru.

—Ah, es cierto…, caerán en esa aura atrapa-mujeres que tiene y no utiliza.

—Debe ser un don —asentía Liu con su cabeza—. Ahora mismo está pasando, mirad allá, aru.

Siguieron el dedo del chico y vieron lo que señalaba: un grupito de chicas miraban más que embobadas al azabache, que estaba sentado en su toalla leyendo las indicaciones de la crema solar, divertido al ver la mala traducción que había entre el inglés y el japonés. Lo más curioso del asunto era que Himuro no les prestaba especial atención a ese grupo de admiradoras, ellas simplemente aparecían y se unían a la visión. Para cuando comenzó a expandir la crema por su cuerpo, los suspiros fueron incontrolables, las más jóvenes y las no tan jóvenes suspiraban por igual viendo a Himuro deshaciéndose de su camiseta o acariciando su abdomen para extender la crema por su piel.

—Muro-chin, Muro-chin —se giró hacia atrás, por ahí venía Murasakibara cargando una sombrilla y dos helados—, Masa-chin me ha dicho que nos invita a helados, te he traído el tuyo.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió cogiendo el de limón, dejándole el más dulce con sabor a chocolate al pelimorado—. ¿Te has puesto ya la crema? Te quemarás si no lo haces.

—Por eso he traído la sombrilla, me pondré debajo y no me llegará el sol. Es más cómodo.

—Atsushi, venga, te ayudaré, debes protegerte como es debido.

Murasakibara refunfuñó haciéndole caso, se sentó bajo la sombra de la colorida sombrilla, una de esas a rayas blancas y rojas, dejando que Himuro le hiciera primero una coleta antes de ponerse con la crema. Sus dedos tan finos llegaban a hacerle cosquillas, rió cuando se pasearon libremente por su nuca apartando el cabello que caía incluso tras haberlo atado. La escena no duró demasiado, pero fue capaz de causarle escalofríos al capitán Okamura, ¿por qué sonreía Himuro tan tranquilo? Decidió mirar hacia otro lado, viendo los sollozos en el grupito de admiradoras, sin duda la mente femenina es más perspicaz a la hora de interpretar el lenguaje corporal. Los tímidos sollozos se convirtieron en llanto cuando el azabache giró, pidiéndole al otro que le pusiera crema donde él no llegaba. Más de una llegaría a matar por cambiar su lugar y así ocupar el de aquellas manos gigantescas que acariciaban con cierta gracia la piel tan pálida que le causaba los suspiros.

—Ah, Muro-chin, se ha caído el helado…

—Sí, en mi espalda, puedo notarlo —interrumpió retorciéndose un poco, podía sentir el hielo deslizándose justo por el camino que trazaba su columna—. ¡Hiia…! —no pudo evitar su gritito de asombro, Murasakibara le había empujado por uno de sus hombros hasta dejarle bastante inclinado hacia la toalla; el gritito se repitió con lo siguiente que sintió, eso tan cálido y a la vez húmedo trepando por su espalda era nada más y nada menos que su lengua, ¿cierto?—. ¿A-atsushi…? ¿Qué estás…? —giró la cabeza como pudo, topándose de frente con el pedacito de chocolate helado entre los dientes del pelimorado –tuvo que suspirar viendo algo como aquello.

—Es mi helado, no voy a desperdiciarlo en tu espalda, Muro-chin —le dijo terminando con el suyo de un mordisco, tenía un extraño regusto a protector solar que no perturbaba del todo su sabor, un buen trago de Coca Cola sirvió para alejar ese gusto tan raro.

—Eres demasiado…, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? ¿Demasiado en qué cosa?

Himuro negó con la cabeza poniéndose en pie, se despidió con la mano y fue hacia el agua. Cuánto agradeció el frescor de las olas, a su cuerpo no le faltaba demasiado para prenderse igual que una cerilla, ¿sería verdad que Murasakibara no entendía lo íntimo que era un lametón como ése en la espalda? No, no debía comprenderlo, si se acercó tanto a él de esa forma fue por el helado.

Salió tras unos minutos y volvió a su sitio en la toalla, encontró al pívot cómodamente echado boca arriba, parecía que dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en una desinflada pelota de playa. Rió al verle y se sentó en la misma toalla, justo a su lado, esperando a que despertara; no tardó mucho en hacerlo, las gotitas de agua le cayeron todas en la cara.

—Muro-chin, estás empapado, no te acerques —gruñía intentando apartarle con la mano, pero el gesto no funcionó, Tatsuya se las ingenió para prácticamente trepar y acabar sobre él—. ¡Muro-chin, que estás helado, me das frío!

—Oh, ¿no me digas? —volvió a reír.

—¡Muro-chin, ahora no me abraces! ¡Me estás mojando a mí también!

—Oye, oye —Kensuke sacudió su mano junto al capitán—, esos dos están en su luna de miel, ¿cierto?

—Tiene toda la pinta, aru.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Himuro! ¡Murasakibara! ¡Esto no es un hotel! ¡Parad de una vez!

—Oh, el capitán se ha puesto celoso~

—Aún estamos a tiempo de conseguirte una novia con quien comportarte así, aru, no pierdas la esperanza.

—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Ahora, todos a entrenar! De vacaciones o no, sigo siendo el capitán, ¡ahora…!

—¡Okamura! —un sonoro CLASH en su cabeza le hizo callar, un sonido que sólo podía provenir de tan conocido shinai, a manos de Masako—. ¿No os he dicho ya que éstas son vuestras vacaciones? ¡Ni se os ocurra poneros a entrenar! ¡Esto es un descanso para cuerpo y mente! ¡Id y comer helado hasta que se os congele el cerebro, nadad hasta la misma entrada a La Atlántida si os apetece o sentaos a ver un atardecer! ¡Debéis relajaros!

—La entrenadora parece de lo más animada… —murmuró Himuro aún en su sitio, no le apetecía demasiado moverse de donde estaba.

—Muro-chin, es molesto tenerte encima.

—No te preocupes, contigo ya he asumido que seré yo quien esté abajo —rió cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Murasakibara, apoyando la cabeza en ellos—. Pero, por ahora, ¿no puedo descansar un poco aquí?

—Por mucho que me niegue no te vas a mover.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió viendo cómo arqueaba las cejas. Siguió el movimiento de su mano, sus largos dedos treparon por su mejilla izquierda, sujetando el cabello que caía por ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es raro ver toda la cara de Muro-chin, ¿no te molesta todo ese pelo cubriéndote un ojo?

—No realmente —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándola enteramente en su mano, disfrutando en silencio de la sensación.

_"Supongo que Muro-chin seguirá siendo Muro-chin tenga el pelo que tenga",_ pensó Murasakibara un tanto extrañado por sus gestos, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su cercanía, ¿no era raro que siempre revoloteara a su alrededor? Quizá fuera lo normal allá en Estados Unidos, pero aquí en Japón era bien raro ver a un chico echado sobre otro en la playa, y, para más inri, sujetando su mejilla, casi acariciándole.

Fue Liu quien se acercó a ellos, agachándose junto a su toalla, y les confirmó lo que el pelimorado temía: estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Y no era para menos, el cuerpo del pívot era lo suficientemente grande como para verle desde bien lejos, mucho más ahora que tenía a Himuro encima.

El azabache se separó de mala gana, negándose a la invitación al partidillo de voleibol que el Capitán había organizado junto a Kensuke y Masako; Liu se ahorró el esfuerzo de preguntarle a Murasakibara, ambos sabían que él menos que nadie aceptaría jugar.

—Esto es tan distinto a San Francisco —suspiraba Himuro ahora sentado en otra toalla, seguía junto al pelimorado, pero con bastante espacio entre ellos en comparación a como estaban hace unos minutos.

—¿No es lo mismo…, pero hablando en inglés?

—No, no es tan simple —rió mirándole—. Allí no llamaríamos la atención de esta manera, en Ocean Beach se reúne muchísima gente y cada persona va a lo suyo, no importa en absoluto si los que tienes sentados al lado se ponen cariñosos.

—Yo no me he puesto cariñoso con nadie.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No es un gesto cariñoso acariciarme? —señaló su mejilla—. Justo aquí.

—Fue Muro-chin quien se echó encima, yo sólo te quité el pelo de la cara para poder verte mejor.

—¿Es que eres Caperucita Púrpura ahora?

—Aah, no te entiendo cuando hablas, Muro-chin —suspiró girando en la toalla, quedando esta vez boca abajo, tras un rato de silencio, parecía que buscaba qué palabras decir a continuación, volvió a hablar—. ¿Echas de menos San Francisco?

—Fue donde crecí —le miró sonriendo—, por supuesto que lo echo de menos.

—¿Es así?

—Claro que sí —esta vez rió, el otro parecía bastante interesado en lo que decía—, ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio?

—Nada en particular, sólo preguntaba —contestó enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos.

Regresaron al hotel siendo ya de noche. En mitad de la cena Masako les dio otro discurso, enfocado esta vez a la moderación que debían mostrar si pretendían explorar "ciertos placeres" —los cuales no definió en ningún momento—, y les pidió además una absoluta discreción en sus intimidades, ese mensaje podía ser interpretado como que no fueran muy ruidosos a la hora de ir al baño. Masako era realmente buena dando las directrices en cualquier partido, pero como oradora sobre temas relacionados con el sexo dejaba bastante que desear. Por suerte los chicos de Yōsen entendieron a qué se refería (salvo Murasakibara, que ni siquiera había escuchado el discurso, estaba ocupado comiendo) y le garantizaron a la mujer que no cometerían ningún escándalo. Himuro rió viendo cómo los ojos algo miedosos del capitán se enfocaban en el pelimorado y luego en él, no pudo evitar acercarse más a Murasakibara, apoyando a propósito la cabeza en su hombro, gesto que no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Ya en la habitación echaron a suertes quién se bañaría primero, siendo Tatsuya el ganador. Cuando salió del baño encontró a Murasakibara durmiendo en la cama, le costó bastante esfuerzo despertarle y guiarle hacia la bañera. Aunque mereció la pena, pues estaba aún medio dormido y necesitó su ayuda para desnudarse y entrar en el agua caliente.

—Muro-chin, báñame tú, tengo sueño.

—Eres peor que un niño —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección sus verdaderos pensamientos—. Cierra los ojos o te entrará champú en ellos.

La imagen tuvo que ser bastante curiosa, Murasakibara con sus piernas flexionadas en la bañera, sus rodillas debían quedar descubiertas o de lo contrario no cabría, y Himuro agachado tras uno de los bordes, jugueteando con su cabello y la espuma. A menudo echaba un ligero vistazo hacia un lado, viendo el cuerpo desnudo del otro justo ahí, a menos de unos centímetros. Pensó que estando tan adormilado como estaba, no se enteraría de lo que hiciera, así que simplemente aprovechó, se inclinó desde su sitio hacia delante, lo suficiente hasta besar aquellos labios tan dulces y suaves, dejando en ellos un beso demasiado breve para su gusto; aun así se separó con una sonrisa escuchándole refunfuñar.

—Muro-chin —le llamó sintiendo sus dedos quitándole los restos de champú—, ¿me acabas de besar? Juraría que…

—No seas tonto —le interrumpió—, tú mismo me has dicho que no puedo besarte, ¿cierto? Que tienes a alguien especial…, y eso —suspiró—. Te lo habrá parecido con tanta espuma.

—Si tú lo dices…

Salió de la bañera pasando por alto el pequeño detalle de que estaba completamente desnudo, bostezó andando hacia la habitación. Y Himuro no perdió la ocasión de mirar con total libertad, suspiró, aquello que había visto le gustaba más de lo que debería. Siguió sus pasos viendo cómo se ponía unos pantalones cortos para dormir y una ligera camisa de propaganda, no hacía falta más ropa, el sol se había ido dándole paso a una bonita luna llena, pero el calor continuaba en el interior de la habitación.

—Atsushi, volviendo al tema —decía sentándose en la cama, ahora le veía rebuscando por los bolsillos de su maleta—, ¿de verdad es tan importante para ti ese alguien especial que tienes?

—Sin duda —asintió con la cabeza sacando un paquete de galletas de su equipaje—, es alguien muy especial para mí.

—¿En serio…? —suspiró—. ¿Tan profundo es lo que sientes por esa persona?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto, Muro-chin? —le miró desde su sitio—. ¿También tienes a alguien especial o algo así?

—Ah, eso… —suspiró—. Eso parece, sí. Tengo a alguien de lo más especial para mí, sólo quiero estar a su lado a cada momento, es de locos —tras un rato mirando hacia el techo, volvió su vista a Murasakibara, viéndole ya de pie con el móvil en la mano—. ¿Vas a salir?

—Ah, tengo que llamar a alguien ahora.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí, hay cobertura.

—No quiero llamar frente a Muro-chin —apenas se despidió cerrando la puerta, ya con el teléfono colgado a su oreja.

Himuro luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra esa curiosidad que nació dentro de él, no hacía falta ser ningún genio para saber con quién iba a hablar, debía ser su alguien especial, sin duda. Y, ya sabes, la curiosidad mató al gato. En este caso, la curiosidad guió los pasos de Himuro por el pasillo, se detuvo en una esquina escuchando la voz de Murasakibara.

—Umh…, sí, sería de gran ayuda…, ¿de verdad puedes…? ¡Es genial…! Ah, perdón por gritar, me has dicho que…, umh, umh, de acuerdo…, sí, Masa-chin nos dijo que todo el fin de semana…, ¿el lunes? Umh, está bien…, gracias de nuevo, Aka-chin…

Himuro decidió no seguir escuchando, corría el riesgo a ser descubierto y ya tenía lo que quería. Volvió apurado a la habitación con un nombre resonando por cada neurona en su cerebro: Aka-chin, ¿quién era ése? Confiaba en dos cosas para averiguarlo, una, que Kagami lo supiera, y otra, que estuviera despierto. Para su buena fortuna, lo estaba y pudo responder el mensaje que le envió, ya tenía el nombre: Akashi –aunque supuso que fuera su apellido-, ¿el capitán de Rakuzan? ¿Qué relación había entre él y Murasakibara? Otro mensaje sirvió para aclararle, esta vez con una imagen; ese muchacho pelirrojo de extraña mirada había sido el capitán de Teikō.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

Bueno, no podía negar que eran hermanos, incluso sin verle sabía que algo no iba bien. No quiso preocuparle más y se excusó con que tenía curiosidad por aquel equipo milagroso, pareció funcionar. Pero esa excusa no aliviaba en absoluto la punzada que parecía taladrar su pecho desde hacía unos momentos, ¿qué era esto? ¿Qué era esta sensación tan amarga que trepaba por su garganta? Incluso le hacía querer llorar y vomitar a partes iguales, de hecho se tumbó en la cama para evitar que las arcadas fueran a peor o que las lágrimas empezaran a caer.

Ver la sonrisa de Murasakibara cuando regresó a la habitación no le ayudó a calmarse. Y esto era raro, pues ver al pelimorado sonreír siempre le había gustado, ¿había algo raro en esa sonrisa? No, era como todas las suyas, una relajada y algo bobalicona; lo único diferente era el destinatario, el pívot no le miraba a él mientras sonreía, sino a su teléfono, incluso tras guardarlo la ligera curva en sus labios se mantuvo. No desapareció hasta que empezó a comer una de sus chocolatinas. Para entonces Himuro entendió, lo entendió todo a la perfección.

Ahí echado en la cama, lo que le consumían eran los celos.


	9. capítulo 09

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_(originalmente eran dos capítulos, los he unido en uno)_

_._

El fin de semana en la playa pasó a velocidad de vértigo, ayudaba tener un régimen de pensión completa donde los chicos de Yōsen podían pedir cualquier cosa para comer de manera gratuita en el hotel. Y casi sin notarlo llegó la tarde del lunes, hora de volver a la rutina y completar la sesión de entrenamiento con sus cuerpos totalmente descansados.

Himuro estaba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación, a pesar de haber pasado estos días en un ambiente puramente veraniego le fue imposible alegrarse por ello, o al menos fingir que lo estaba, le costaba incluso forzar una sonrisa ante los constantes interrogatorios de la entrenadora, no pareció convencida con la excusa de _"demasiada exposición al sol en una piel muy pálida"_. Himuro sabía muy bien el motivo de su malestar, esos angustiantes celos parecían haber empezado como semillas en su pecho, pero ahora debían haber germinado y se habían extendido por el resto de su cuerpo. A ser sinceros no le apetecía asistir al entrenamiento, de hecho aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, con la ropa deportiva tendida sobre su cama, ¿y si por hoy se tomaba un descanso?

Resopló negando con la cabeza, no podía pensar así, él no era ningún perezoso que evadiera sus deberes y responsabilidades, ¿por qué no podía echar a un lado esa sensación tan desagradable que le seguía desde hace días, y practicar un poco de su deporte favorito? ¿Por qué era tan difícil sacarlo de su cabeza?

Volvió a resoplar andando en círculos, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello. Le aterraba, verdaderamente le aterraba este huracán de emociones en su interior, todas nuevas, ¿qué era esto? ¿Era amor, como le habían dicho Kagami y Alex? No podía serlo, algo tan doloroso no podía serlo. O quizá sí, ¿qué sabía él del amor? Nada, en verdad no tenía la menor idea de cómo sería, así que podía ser esto; sí, el amor debía ser la razón de sus noches en vela en el hotel, mirando a Murasakibara durmiendo mientras le estrujaba entre sus brazos, o también la razón de desear con desesperación sus besos…, prefería pensar que estaba enamorado a que tuviera algún trastorno mental que le obligara a estar siempre junto al pelimorado.

Se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y silenciando contra ella un grito. Ya veía que era imposible intentar distraerse, Murasakibara siempre se colaba en sus pensamientos, era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su inmenso tamaño, ¿cómo alguien tan grande podía pasar por las selladas puertas de su mente? Siempre las había mantenido cerradas, dejando a raya las emociones que se permitía sentir o no, pero el pívot no sólo pasaba por su mente con total tranquilidad, sino que podía quedarse a dormir en ella. No era raro que Himuro despertara acalorado tras la visión de sus sueños, "ese" tipo de sueños que demuestran los verdaderos deseos que tenía. Agradecía que Atsushi fuera tan alto, muchas veces le avergonzaba mirar directamente sus ojos tras todo lo que en sus sueños le había hecho.

—Voy a volverme loco —suspiró una segunda vez poniéndose en pie.

Se mentalizó y programó su esquema para hoy, de nada servía continuar con esta incertidumbre, debía hablar con el pelimorado para aclarar todo este lío que le estrujaba el estómago, debía hablar cuanto antes si quería que su cabeza volviera a funcionar como normalmente lo hacía. Así que se deshizo del uniforme y comenzó a vestirse con un ligero suéter gris, mientras estiraba su manga derecha echó un vistazo por la ventana, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Sí, lo era.

Veía bastante práctico que su habitación estuviera orientada hacia las puertas de entrada al complejo de dormitorios, pero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento al ver una cabecilla púrpura sobresalir entre el resto. Sin duda alguna aquél era Murasakibara y podía asegurar que no iba al entrenamiento, no cuando llevaba vaqueros.

La curiosidad volvió a crecer en Himuro, no podía evitarlo, quería saber a dónde iba y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Después de ponerse el primer pantalón que encontró salió corriendo hacia la puerta, no tenía un solo segundo que perder. Para su buena suerte, su objetivo medía más de dos metros y tenía el pelo morado, era totalmente imposible perderlo de vista. Le siguió hasta que llegó a una pequeña plaza, Himuro se detuvo en una esquina mirándole desde ahí, Murasakibara hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Vio cómo sonreía tan animado, gesto que le hizo morderse el labio, incluso había apretado sus dedos en las palmas de sus manos, no faltaría mucho más para que se clavase las uñas.

—¿Tatsuya? —se sobresaltó escuchando su nombre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

—Sssh, ¡calla! —le cortó arrastrándole a su posición, cubriéndose tras él—. Estoy investigando algo importante ahora.

—¿A Murasakibara-kun?

—¡Maldita sea, Kuroko! —Kagami dio tal brinco que más de un peatón se asustó al mirar en su posición—. ¡¿Pero tú de dónde demonios sales?!

—He estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, Kagami-kun. Qué descortés por tu parte.

—¿Queréis callaros? Nos va a ver.

—No puedo creer que estés espiando… —suspiró—. Espera, ¿y por qué estás tú aquí y él allí? ¿Qué pasa que no estáis juntos?

—Atsushi ha quedado con alguien —chasqueó la lengua—, con ese tal Akashi seguramente.

—De acuerdo, ya entiendo por qué estás aquí espiando.

—Esto es violación a la intimidad, Himuro-san.

—Oh vamos, Kuroko, que sólo son celos y envidia, no es nada grave.

—¡Yo no estoy…!

—No intentes negarlo porque no vas a poder. Es obvio ya, ¿no crees?

—Haces que verdaderamente te odie, Taiga.

—Chicos —la vocecilla de Kuroko se hizo presente—, siento interrumpir esta conversación familiar que estáis teniendo, pero Murasakibara-kun se marcha.

Kagami iba a protestar algo que no fue capaz de decir, Himuro se le adelantó, golpeó su boca y luego se echó a andar bastante apurado siguiendo al pelimorado. Se ocultó en un callejón mientras que él entraba a un supermercado, muy posiblemente fuera a comprar alguna chuchería. Conocía muy bien sus largas compras mirando todas y cada una bolsa de dulces, así que le daba tiempo a cambiar de escondite, en este callejón había un muy desagradable olor a orines de gato, no aguantaría aquí mucho tiempo.

Cruzó por el parque buscando dónde ocultarse, se arrepintió desde que giró la cabeza a la derecha, se topó con la persona que menos quería ver. Sintió hasta un ligero escalofrío al verle, volvió a apretar sus puños chasqueando la lengua; reprimió lo mejor que pudo la voz angustiada que quería salir por su garganta y siguió caminando, notando a la perfección cómo esos afilados ojos se clavaban en él. Volvió a mirar una última vez y pudo ver a quien fuera el capitán de Teikō negar con la cabeza mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Himuro siguió con sus pasos y la mirada puesta en el suelo, debía analizar demasiadas cosas, no debía ser posible sentir tanto desagrado por una persona a la que no conocía.

—¿Himuro Tatsuya? —toda su sangre se heló, esta voz no era conocida. Se giró muy poco a poco y sintió su corazón contraerse al distinguir una cabellera pelirroja, para su desgracia, no era el pelirrojo que conocía—. Eres Himuro Tatsuya, ¿cierto?

—¿Y qué si lo soy…? —preguntó sin poder disimular del todo la molestia en su voz.

—No deberías estar aquí ahora, Atsushi no debe verte.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—Digo que debes marcharte —le interrumpió—. No preguntes y márchate.

—¿Ah? ¿Y se supone que debo obedecerte?

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, en la cancha seremos rivales y fuera de ella, dos desconocidos. Aun así, hazte un favor y márchate.

—¿Disculpa…?

—Parece que no me entiendes —Akashi se cruzó de brazos vacilando con la mirada, como pensando en qué decir. Tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Himuro—. Comprendo entonces por qué estás tan frustrado, pero no puedo explicarte nada. No puedes saber nada de esto…, así que te lo diré de otra forma: por el bien de Atsushi, márchate —esta vez soltó una pequeña risita—. No malinterpretes lo que digo, su seguridad está garantizada; y no te estoy pidiendo que desaparezcas, te lo estoy ordenando.

—¡¿Pero qué estás…?!

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —Himuro ya había dado un paso hacia él, pero un fuerte brazo rodeó su hombro, deteniéndole en seco—. ¡Hombre, Tatsuya, que no había forma de dar contigo! ¡Vamos, vamos, hay que irse!

Kagami había aparecido en el momento justo, aunque Himuro no pensaba golpear a Akashi ni mucho menos, pero sí pedirle una buena explicación de lo que pasaba. Explicación que no iba a ser dada, lo supo viendo esa expresión altanera que llevaba, no podía soportarlo, ¿acaso le estaba restregando que el pívot de Yōsen era suyo? ¿Acaso él también era un "cazador"? ¿Y ahora debía entregar su presa así como así?

Bajó el rostro suspirando, el agarre de Kagami se fue soltando poco a poco. Se separó mirando los ojos de Akashi, supo que éste era el momento de ponerse en su sitio y reclamar la presa, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, recordaba la sonrisa tan alegre de Murasakibara hablando por teléfono…, entonces sintió algo quebrarse en su interior, temía que el resto también se diera cuenta, así que optó por marcharse en el mayor de los silencios.

—¿Eh? ¿Tatsuya? ¡Oye, Tatsuya!

—Así que Kagami también estaba por aquí… —Akashi vio cómo el pelirrojo salía corriendo tras su hermano. Suspiró y volvió a cruzarse de brazos—. Tetsuya, ¿interrumpo algo?

—No realmente —respondió Kuroko alzándose de hombros—. Akashi-kun, ¿le has dicho algo a Himuro-san? Parecía bastante afectado.

—Si está tan enfadado es precisamente porque no le puedo decir nada, pero es preferible que me odie a mí antes que a Atsushi —rebuscó por los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le mostró un sobre al peliazul—. Conociendo a Atsushi, dudo que pueda soportar que Himuro Tatsuya le odie.

Kuroko abrió con cuidado el sobre y quedó un tanto extrañado con su contenido, un billete de avión con destino San Francisco. Miró todavía confundido al pelirrojo y éste le contó la historia con todo lujo de detalles; la cual no era muy larga, pero se sentaron en un banco del pequeño parquecito, sabían que Murasakibara tardaría un buen rato en el supermercado.

—Atsushi me llamó el viernes preguntando por billetes de avión a San Francisco —le decía—, por lo visto "Muro-chin" echa de menos su ciudad y quiere ayudarle, sabrás el por qué, ¿cierto? —Kuroko asintió y Akashi continuó hablando—. Temiendo que acabara comprando un billete a cualquier otro sitio, le dije que lo dejara en mis manos, yo compraría el billete correcto y hoy se lo entregaría antes de ir a entrenar —suspiró—. No estaba en mis planes que Himuro Tatsuya viniera a espiar guiado por sus celos, no pude explicarle nada o la sorpresa de Atsushi quedaría al descubierto.

—Es agradable ver que te preocupas por tus amigos, Akashi-kun —sacó su teléfono escuchando el tono, le había llegado un mensaje. Lo leyó y luego se lo mostró al pelirrojo—. Creo que tenemos problemas.

El mensaje era de Kagami, ya había logrado alcanzar al azabache, quien le había dicho lo que pensaba hacer a continuación: "¡¿Pero qué le ha dicho Akashi?! ¡Tatsuya me dice que se irá de Japón esta misma noche! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!"

Akashi rió sacando de nuevo el sobre, Murasakibara se acercaba cargando dos bolsas del supermercado, repletas sin duda de muchísimas chucherías.

—Oh, Kuro-chin, ¿vienes a comprar chocolate? Aprovecha porque están de oferta —dijo sonriente ladeando la cabeza—. Aka-chin, perdón por hacerte esperar, tenía hambre.

—No te preocupes —se puso en pie y le dio el billete, haciendo que el pelimorado sonriera de oreja a oreja—. Ahora regresa a Yōsen, Himuro Tatsuya estará allí, debes entregárselo en persona.

—Se lo daré por la noche, si voy ahora tendré que entrenar, no quiero.

—Atsushi, no te he dicho que vayas a entrenar. Debes ir e impedir que Himuro Tatsuya se vaya de Japón.

—¿Eeeeh? ¿Muro-chin se va a ir? ¿Por qué?

—No puedo responderte, ve de una vez. Y recuerda decirle todo lo que debes decirle.

—¡Eso no…! ¡Aka-chin, eso…!

—Murasakibara-kun —Kuroko le miró convencido, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Debes hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Eso es un poco…, vergonzoso.

—Está bien —Akashi sonrió—, si no vas tú, iré yo.

—¿Eh? ¿Con Muro-chin?

—Claro, ambos sabemos inglés y podremos visitar San Francisco juntos, será divertido y no tienes ninguna objeción a esto, ¿cierto?

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Aka-chin!

—¿Oh? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué me lo impide? No está saliendo con nadie ahora y tú estarás aquí, nada me lo impide, ¿no es así?

—¡En serio quiero aplastarte, Aka-chin!

—No pierdas el tiempo en eso y ve de una vez a Yōsen.

Y entre muchos refunfuños, Murasakibara obedeció.

.

.

.

Los dormitorios del Yōsen no estaban demasiado lejos del parque, así que incluso alguien como Murasakibara —con su muy lento y perezoso andar— no tardó más de media hora en llegar, aunque cualquier otra persona hubiera llegado en menos de 10 minutos. Le extrañó ver a un taxi aparcado en la puerta, el instituto era bastante céntrico, con paradas de autobús bastante cerca, quizá quien fuera a irse fuese incluso más perezoso que el pelimorado, si eso era posible.

Aun al mismo ritmo lento caminó por los pasillos, mordisqueando la última chocolatina que le quedaba. Había comprado una bolsa entera en el supermercado, pero no podía evitarlo, si se ponía nervioso comía más que de costumbre, y ahora mismo Murasakibara estaba más que nervioso. Intentaba calmarse repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que debía decir o pensando en lo que Akashi le había dicho, _"debes ir e impedir que Himuro Tatsuya se vaya de Japón",_ ¿era eso posible? Lo dudaba, Himuro le hubiera dicho algo…, o quizá no, el azabache era bastante reservado para con sus pensamientos, ¿y si ya se había decidido a irse? ¿No iba a volver? ¿Nunca? ¿Cómo haría entonces para decirle lo que había estado ensayando? Para Murasakibara era imposible ir a San Francisco, no entendería una sola palabra —salvo alguna que otra marca de chucherías—, acabaría totalmente perdido en una ciudad tan grande como ésa.

Los nervios que sentía se convirtieron en angustia, incluso pánico. Tocó la puerta de la habitación y suspiró más que aliviado escuchando a Himuro responder segundos antes de abrirle.

—Muro-chin, pensé que…

—Llegas en buen momento, Atsushi —le interrumpió volviendo al interior, indicándole que pasara—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme el chaquetón? Está en la parte alta del armario, me hará falta para cuando llegue al SFO (San Francisco International Airport), allá será ya de noche, debo abrigarme —decía arrodillándose frente a la maleta, doblando su ropa antes de meterla en ella—. Ah claro, no te lo he dicho, es imposible que lo sepas cuando estabas…, umh, ocupado. De hecho pensé que tardarías más en volver, ¿sabes? Como sea, supongo que una despedida no vendrá del todo mal, y ya que estás aquí pues mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, así que será mejor que…

—Muro-chin.

—¿Eh?

—Hablas muy rápido, no te entiendo.

Himuro sonrió alzando un poco la cabeza, no pudo evitar reír viendo la expresión confundida del otro, con el abrigo en sus manos. Guardó el último pantalón y luego se puso en pie yendo frente a Murasakibara, mantenía su cabeza alzada para poder verle.

—Esto es una absoluta derrota —cogió el abrigo rozando sus manos y suspiró mirándole—. Por un momento pensé que de verdad te tendría, pero…, bueno, ya ves, es totalmente imposible. Ni siquiera insistiré cuando eres tan feliz, no pienso entrometerme ahí —agachó la cabeza—. Lo sospechaba, pero ya ha quedado claro que el amor no es para mí, no tiene gracia si sólo hay dolor, ¿cierto? Estoy…, estoy harto de eso, no es lo mío. Y de verdad que he llegado hasta el límite más lastimero contigo, pero nada de eso ha servido —volvió a suspirar apretando el abrigo entre sus dedos, arrugándolo—. En serio, si me hubieras dicho desde un principio que tú ya estabas…, maldita sea, Atsushi, me habría ahorrado todo esto. Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos aunque no lo quiera, es tan patético que ni siquiera tiene gracia.

—Muro-chin, de verdad, no te entiendo —se inclinó picoteando su frente—. ¿Qué cosa es imposible? ¿Qué límite?

—En serio tú… —ésta debía ser la sonrisa más triste de su vida, era frustrante que a pesar de estar hablando con el corazón en un puño, pues todavía no le entendiera—. Por favor, no cambies nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh? ¿Cambiar el qué?

Himuro volvió a reír yendo a por su maleta, pudo escuchar el bocinazo del taxista, no le debía hacer mucha gracia dejarle esperando, así que se apuró en cerrar la maleta y ponerse el abrigo. No abrochó sus botones pues ahora mismo no tenía pizca de frío, simplemente no quería cargarlo, sus dedos temblaban demasiado como para poder cargar con cualquier cosa. De hecho iba a costarle llevar la maleta a pesar de que tuviera ruedas.

—Atsushi, ya que no nos veremos hasta dentro de un tiempo, pues seré un poco egoísta ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —se giró para mirarle, cogió una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó en un muy largo suspiro antes de hablar—. Te quiero —rió sintiendo cómo el rubor iba trepando por sus mejillas—. Maldita sea, te quiero como nunca antes he querido a nadie. He llegado a tal punto que estar a tu lado simplemente como amigo es imposible, cada vez que te veo sólo pienso en cómo arrastrarte a mi cama y no dejar que salgas de ella —terminó por agachar la cabeza, confesar algo así no era nada fácil—. Por supuesto, sé que es una declaración un tanto desagradable viniendo de otro hombre…, pero de verdad no podía irme sin ser del todo sincero contigo, lo siento —el taxista insistía volviendo a dar un buen bocinazo que pareció espabilar a Himuro—. Hablaré con la entrenadora desde el aeropuerto, aún debo comprar el billete, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo soportar estar más aquí…, ah, casi lo olvido, no dejes que él, o bueno, cualquier otra persona, sea malo contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No dudes en aplastar a quien se pase de la raya —se inclinó un poco para sujetar el asa de maleta y empezar a tirar de ella—. No sabes cómo he deseado ser yo quien se pase de la raya contigo —otro bocinazo del taxista le hizo apurar el paso, a este ritmo la tarifa iba a ser bastante cara—. En fin, quizá nos veremos en unos años. Taiga seguirá viviendo aquí, vendré a visitarle de cuando en cuando…, ¿supongo?

Rió un poco sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza. Conocía este ardor en sus ojos, sabía que no faltaría demasiado para que las lágrimas cayesen libres por sus mejillas –totalmente enrojecidas-; todo tenía un límite, y aunque Himuro solía ser alguien muy calmado, el límite a sus emociones era éste, no había forma de reprimirse por más tiempo. Agradeció que la habitación no fuera muy grande, un par de zancadas bastarían para dejarla atrás…, junto a Murasakibara y todo lo que Yōsen significaba para él.

Pero no fue así, antes de que su mano llegase al pomo vio cómo una gigantesca barrera de tonos púrpuras hacía guardia frente a la puerta, bloqueando totalmente la única salida. Claro que también estaba la opción de saltar por la ventana, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un tercer piso, pues la caída iba a ser dolorosa, prefería no tener que hacerlo.

—Di lo que quieras, Muro-chin, pero no pienso dejar que te vayas de aquí —refunfuñó el improvisado guardián rascándose el cabello, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Si tan sólo Himuro hubiera alzado la mirada, se hubiera percatado del sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Murasakibara—. Y mucho menos ahora que has dicho todo eso, ¡no puedes largarte sin más!

—Atsushi, el taxi se irá si le hago esperar más. Apártate —le pidió con un hilillo de voz, no era posible que el otro le estuviera reteniendo, ¿cierto?—. Atsushi, por favor, hazte a un lado, tengo que irme.

—Ya te he dicho que no te dejaré, Muro-chin, ¿tú me escuchas o..?

—¡¿Tú me has escuchado a mí?! —éste fue su primer grito, del sobresalto incluso la maleta cayó al suelo—. ¡¿Es que no me has oído?! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¿No lo entiendes?

—Pues no, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte?

—¡¿Lo estás preguntando en serio?! —levantó la cabeza frenando lo mejor que podía las lágrimas que aún luchaban por salir—. ¡Tú, grandísimo idiota, escucha lo que la gente te dice! ¿Cómo voy a quedarme si cada vez que te miro sólo pienso en besarte? No puedes pedirme que me quede, no seas tan cruel, de verdad que no puedo… —acabó por suspirar ocultando el rostro en sus manos, debía calmarse antes de seguir hablando, mientras, Murasakibara estiró el brazo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza, cosa que le hizo sonreír, ¿esto era un intento de consolarle? Lástima que no fuera como uno de esos actores americanos que calman a base de besos, ¡lo que Himuro daría por otro beso, por breve que fuera!—. Atsushi, déjame ir, por favor, tengo que irme. Es demasiado doloroso estar aquí.

—Pero ahora…, ahora sabiendo esto no me molestaría que Muro-chin me besara cada vez que nos vemos.

Los ojos de Himuro se abrieron como platos, apartó sus manos alzando muy poco la cabeza, analizando cada palabra que había dicho. Vio a Murasakibara retirando el brazo, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacándolas de nuevo, se rascaba la mejilla, ¿acaso estaba nervioso?

—Esto…, ¿qué era? Primero el billete, creo…, ¿dónde está…? —murmuraba rebuscando por sus bolsillos, sonrió bastante animado sacando un sobrecito del bolsillo trasero, lo sacudió un poco, intentando disimular lo muy arrugado que estaba el papel, y se lo entregó. Aunque Himuro no se movía, así que fue él quien se acercó hasta guardar el misterioso sobre en un bolsillo de su abrigo—. Es un billete a San Francisco. Dijiste que querías volver y pensé que así sería más fácil… —rodó los ojos volviendo a rascarse la cabeza—. Ah, ¡pero es ida y vuelta! ¡De verdad no quiero que te vayas, Muro-chin! No…, no dejaré que te vayas, ya te lo he dicho.

—Atsushi, si sigues hablando acabaré imaginando cosas que no son y tendremos un problema.

—Pero tengo que seguir hablando, aún no he dicho lo importante…, verás, Muro-chin, tú a mí… —movía tanto sus manos que a Himuro le costó seguir su movimiento, optó por volver a refugiarlas en sus bolsillos, mirando aún de un lado a otro, la frase se formaba tan clara en su mente, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirla?—. Bueno, pues tú me…, me…, umh, ¿cómo decirlo? Agh —chasqueó la lengua esta vez empezando a refunfuñar—. Aka-chin me dijo que decir esto era fácil, no lo es en absoluto…

Viendo que la conversación tenía toda la pinta de atascarse en este punto, Himuro tomó la palabra. Primero sacó el sobre del bolsillo para ver el billete, sonriendo al verlo, volvió a guardarlo y dio un pequeño paso hacia Murasakibara, lo suficiente como para cubrir la distancia y acabar pegado a él. Alzó la cabeza mirándole, aunque el pelimorado giró el rostro hacia el otro lado.

—Atsushi…, ¿intentas decir que yo te gusto? —preguntó moviendo muy poco a poco sus manos hasta encontrarse con las del otro. Sonrió acariciando sus dedos y la sonrisa se volvió mayor cuando Murasakibara asintió con un ligero "umh"—. Así que, ese alguien especial que decías…, era…, ¿era yo todo el tiempo? —preguntó esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Rió al verle asentir de la misma forma, y arqueó una ceja a medida que formulaba la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué entonces no podía besarte incluso cuando te gusto?

—Porque yo no era el alguien especial de Muro-chin, yo no podía tener tus besos, en Teikō aprendí que los besos son sólo para los que son correspondidos y…

—Sí, sí, me sé la historia —le interrumpió. A ser sinceros no le apetecía escuchar batallitas de preparatoria, ahora tenía otra cosa en mente—. Atsushi, mírame —pidió soltando sus manos, ahora trepaban por su cuerpo, yendo cada vez más arriba y sintiendo que el menor todavía temblaba un poco—. Hey, vamos, mírame, ¿por favor?

La mirada se hizo de rogar, pero viendo la sonrisa tan alegre que Himuro le mostró, Murasakibara pensó que debería haberle mirado antes. Las manos del mayor siguieron en su escalada hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa del otro, aún con la sonrisilla en sus labios se puso de puntillas tirando de la tela. El resultado fue un beso algo torpe que pilló a Murasakibara por sorpresa, separándose al instante.

—¡M-muro-chin…, eso…!

—No hay problemas ahora, ¿cierto? —volvía a interrumpir sin poder borrar aquella divertida sonrisa—. Yo soy tu "alguien especial", y tú eres mi "alguien muy especial"; todos mis besos son para ti, ¿no es así? Vamos, acércate, quiero besarte, Atsushi, ¿no me dejarás hacerlo?

—No.

Himuro quedó perplejo con esa respuesta, Murasakibara había inflado un poco sus mejillas, haciendo esa especie de berrinche que acostumbraba a hacer cuando se enfadaba.

—Estoy muy molesto contigo, Muro-chin, tanto que quiero aplastarte ahora.

—¿Oh? Eso es nuevo, ¿por qué~? —hizo su mayor esfuerzo, pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara cantarina, muestra de su alegría. Ahora mismo parecía que un inmenso grupo de mariposas estaban bailoteando en su estómago, golpeándole de una forma tan dulce como estremecedora.

—Porque quieres irte —contestó con cierta seriedad, la cual no fue mucha pues seguía hablando entre refunfuños.

—Claro que no, idiota.

—¿Ha? Hace un momento decías que querías irte —esta vez le miró un tanto curioso—. ¿Estabas mintiendo?

—En serio Atsushi, esa inocencia tuya resulta encantadora. No puedo soportarlo, vuelvo a caer por ti una y otra vez —suspiró negando con la cabeza. Rió un poco y se acercó a él, subió ambos brazos y le abrazó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, desde ahí alzaba un poco el rostro para poder verle—. No pienso irme a ningún lado si tú no vienes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces no podrás usar el billete que conseguí…, ah, bueno, fue Aka-chin quien…

—¿Qué te parece esto? —interrumpió sus palabras, a pesar de que ahora la felicidad fluía por cada poro de su piel, seguía sin sentirse cómodo escuchando ese nombre—: ¿vendrías conmigo una semana a San Francisco?

—¿Eeeh? Pero yo no quiero ir, no entiendo inglés.

—¿No vendrás incluso cuando quiero enseñarte un montón de tiendas con caramelos y dulces?

—Ummmh… —ambos sabían que para Murasakibara era imposible rechazar esa oferta—. Supongo que podría pensarlo. Suena tentador.

—Por supuesto, sólo comerás las mejores chucherías, yo te invitaré, no te preocupes. Pero a cambio te pido una cosa.

—¿Umh? ¿El qué?

—Agáchate —obedeció y como premio recibió otro beso—. Vamos, no seas tímido, abrázame y estrújame entre tus brazos mientras me besas.

—Te gusta mucho besarme, Muro-chin… —refunfuñó volviendo a obedecer, sus manos acabaron cruzadas en la baja espalda del azabache. No se había acomodado del todo y ya volvía a besarle, esta vez en su mejilla.

—A ti tampoco parece molestarte, ¿cierto? —le preguntó mordiendo levemente su piel, agradecía que Murasakibara se hubiera inclinado, de lo contrario le sería imposible.

—Siempre y cuando sea Muro-chin, está bien para mí.

—De acuerdo, entonces ahora no cierres los labios, déjame besarte de una manera distinta ahora —se echó a reír con la expresión que puso a continuación, ambas cejas arqueadas y sus ojos prácticamente en blanco—. Oh vamos, no me mires así, no es nada raro, ¿no confías en mí?

—Confío en ti, pero tienes una mirada muy rara ahora, Muro-chin.

Sin duda los ojos son el reflejo del alma, mostrando también los deseos de la misma, unos un tanto turbios viniendo de Himuro.

Murasakibara —todavía algo desconfiado— acabó por obedecer, hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada malo si hacía lo que el mayor le pedía, así que cerró los ojos abriendo poco a poco su boca. El escalofrío recorrió entera su espalda, esto que se colaba por sus labios era nada más y nada menos que la lengua de Himuro, a la cual no le costó demasiado adueñarse del lugar, recorriendo incansable su paladar, la zona tras sus dientes y hasta su misma campanilla si se lo hubiera propuesto…, incluso al separarse, se despidió mordiendo su labio inferior, tirando de él. Un "de nuevo, Atsushi" fue suficiente como para repetir tan agresivo contacto, Murasakibara pensó que Himuro debía estar hambriento, parecía que le devoraba con cada movimiento.

En mitad de ese pequeño recital de besos, la opción de parar no estaba en la mente del azabache y el otro simplemente se dejaba llevar incapaz de resistirse, pudieron oírse unos pasos bastante apurados por el pasillo. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió por la potencia de una patada, era el capitán Okamura quién entraba casi sin aliento.

—¡Himuro! ¡El taxista que está abajo dice que va a llevarte al aeropuerto! ¡¿Es qué vas a dejar el equipo o…?! —le tomó unos segundos mirar hacia la dirección donde los otros dos estaban—. ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo..?!

Y cuando los vio, colapsó. Un sonoro "¡PLUM!" fue el ruido de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Mientras que Himuro partió a reír, Murasakibara se acercó picoteando su mejilla, el capitán parecía un cadáver. Aun así lo cargaron hasta la cama y le dejaron ahí esperando que de un momento a otro despertara.

—Es demasiado para él, ¿cierto? —sonreía Himuro—. En serio, ¿qué os pasa a todos los japoneses? No es como si estuviera matando a alguien, sólo estoy besando a mi nov… —giró la cabeza hacia Murasakibara y reprimió el suspiro que trepó por su garganta. El pelimorado se había sentado al borde de la cama y ahí se acariciaba el labio inferior con los dedos, posiblemente le doliera el pequeño mordisco que le había dado, pero ese gesto mandó lejos las mariposas que sintió antes, ahora se parecía más a una fiera rugiendo, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo—. Hey, Atsushi, ¿saldremos juntos a partir de ahora?

—Umh, ¿a dónde? —le miró ladeando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Vamos a algún lado?

—Atsushi…, me refiero a salir como una pareja.

—Sí, como quieras, pero ¿a dónde debemos salir? ¿Está muy lejos? No me apetece caminar.

—En serio, eres tan… —suspiró quedando frente a él, sonrió, Murasakibara se inclinó hasta dejar la cabeza contra su abdomen. Así que Himuro comenzó a acariciar su cabello, jugueteando con varios de sus mechones—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo en San Francisco? ¿Cómo evitaré que alguien te robe?

—No soy algo que se pueda robar, Muro-chin, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Ahora Murasakibara amenazaba incluso con caer dormido, pero más pasos igual de apurados que los de hace un momento impidieron que se durmiera. Esta vez eran Liu y Kensuke, se confundieron viendo la puerta rota en el suelo, se alarmaron viendo al capitán inconsciente en la cama y lo comprendieron viendo a Murasakibara acurrucando su cabeza contra Himuro.

—Entiendo ahora por qué el capitán se ha desmayado, aru.

—Cerrad la puerta al menos…, no es un hotel —Kensuke suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Ah, Himuro, hay un taxista abajo preguntando por ti, ¿pasa algo?

—Así es, Atsushi y yo nos iremos unos días a San Francisco. ¿Podéis decírselo a la entrenadora? Pensaba hablar directamente con el capitán, pero ahora mismo no creo que pueda…

No hicieron falta más explicaciones, ni a uno ni a otro de Yōsen les interesaba especialmente la vida privada de Murasakibara o Himuro. De hecho preferían no preguntar los detalles.

Himuro cargó con su maleta y, tras despedirse, salió en compañía de Murasakibara. Pensó en que lo primero que harían en San Francisco sería comprar ropa, la suya no le servía al pelimorado y no quería perder un solo segundo preparando su equipaje, ¿cuánto tardaría Murasakibara en decidir qué dulces llevar? No podía arriesgarse a perder el taxi o incluso el avión, no tenía tanto tiempo.

Llegaron al vehículo, se disculpó con el taxista y se sentó en el sillón trasero junto a Murasakibara, aferrándose a su brazo e invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal –cosa que acostumbraba a hacer desde hace un tiempo.

—Atsushi.

—¿Umh?

—_I love you, that's quite obvious_ —comenzó a hablar mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aquella sonrisa tan sugerente había vuelto a aparecer en sus labios—. _But I can't wait to see you naked, shudderin' and moanin' my name as I'm ridin' you, faster and faster 'til make you come, maybe inside me? Ah, I want you so bad, you just can't imagine…_

—Muro-chin, ya te he dicho que no te entiendo si me hablas en inglés.

Sin embargo, el taxista sí debía conocer el idioma, pues dejó a ambos a las puertas del aeropuerto con el miedo pintado en su cara.


	10. capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

El viaje había sido largo, demasiado largo incluso. Para cuando llegaron a San Francisco pusieron rumbo al apartamento donde se hospedarían, un moderno piso situado en una zona bastante animada. Éste era el apartamento donde Alex vivía, a la cual no le molestó en absoluto que Himuro lo usase y se ahorrara los gastos en algún hotel: _"have a good time with your bf, dear!"_, eso fue lo que le había dicho.

La cama en el dormitorio no era especialmente grande y Murasakibara se adueñó de buena parte de la misma, dejando sus piernas colgando hacia fuera. Himuro rió viendo cómo refunfuñaba y se quejaba del diminuto colchón —uno de tamaño individual no era suficiente como para hacerle sentir cómodo—, por su parte, decidió echarse sobre él. Se acurrucó en su pecho y no tardó demasiado en caer profundamente dormido.

Fue el primero en despertar y decidió aprovechar la mañana, aunque ya era pasado el mediodía, en buscar ropa. Él estaría bien servido con la que había traído en su maleta, pero para Murasakibara sería imposible usar cualquiera de sus prendas. Se dio una rápida ducha, se cambió y dejó el apartamento después de haber escrito una pequeña nota para el pelimorado indicándole dónde estaba. Aunque no le hizo falta, regresó cargando varias bolsas con ropa y Murasakibara seguía durmiendo en la cama, con la nota cubriendo su cara, quizá por ese trozo de papel pudo dormir tanto, servía como escudo contra los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Se acercó a él sonriendo y le quitó el papel, tuvo que reír viendo que se despertó segundos más tarde, farfullando contra el sol.

—Atsushi, ya es casi media tarde, ¿no piensas salir de la cama?

—No —de hecho se giró hasta envolverse en las mantas, pareciendo una gigantesca croqueta.

—Oh, qué pena. ¿Quién me acompañará a todas esas tiendas con caramelos y dulces que quiero visitar? —dijo sonriente—. Ya que tú prefieres quedarte aquí durmiendo, tendré que ir yo solo a comer sus chucherías.

—En ese caso tendré que levantarme.

_"¿Es que eres un niño?"_, pensó entre risas indicándole dónde estaba el baño. Mientras que Murasakibara se duchaba, Himuro se encargó de sacar la ropa de las bolsas y maleta, guardándola en los armarios para evitar que se arrugase.

Murasakibara se cambió bastante animado y dejó el apartamento siguiendo a Himuro, quien actuó como guía turístico desde que pusieron un pie en la calle. Le indicaba los nombres que se leían por los carteles, le señalaba algún que otro monumento o punto importante, y reía al ver las miradas asombradas de la gente viendo a su gigantesco acompañante. Llegaron a la parada de autobús y esperaron un rato por la línea correspondiente, Murasakibara respondió con un breve _"hello-su"_ al saludo del chófer y fue a por unos de los asientos libres, tras inclinarse claro, su cabeza rozaba el techo del vehículo. Se sentó escuchando —pero sin entender— los murmullos de la gente y se confundió cuando Himuro se sentó de lado sobre sus piernas, usándole como silla.

—Muro-chin, hay sitios libres aquí.

—Lo sé, los he visto.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en uno de esos entonces?

—Porque estoy más cómodo aquí.

—¿Es así?

—Por supuesto —sonrió—, ¿te molesta que esté aquí contigo?

—No realmente —se alzó de hombros—, ya te he dicho que mientras sea Muro-chin está bien.

—Eso también lo sé~ —esta vez canturreó—. ¿Qué te apetece ver primero: chocolate, chucherías o pasteles? Ah, también podríamos ir a por los snacks salados, umh, ¿o será mejor los helados? ¿Y las galletas? Ah, no logro decidirme por uno, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —se echó a reír viendo la expresión tan emocionada del otro—. Supongo que no te importa mucho por cuál empecemos, ¿cierto?

—Todo suena de lo más sabroso.

Siguieron un buen rato en el autobús, Murasakibara pensando en todos los dulces que comería estos días y Himuro bastante entretenido mirando el resto de pasajeros. Sonrió acurrucándose contra su "asiento", miró a las chicas que tenía delante y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera algo altanera inclinándose lo suficiente hasta besar la mejilla contraria. Himuro era alguien muy orgulloso, y disfrutó viendo el rostro tan desilusionado de aquellas estudiantes mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sitio.

Se bajaron en una plaza de lo más concurrida, Murasakibara aprendió que el nombre de este sitio era Union Square, por lo visto uno de los lugares más populares de la ciudad. Si le había gustado fue por un puestito ambulante de algodón de azúcar, fue sin dudarlo hacia él y señaló lo que quería. No entendió absolutamente nada de lo que el vendedor le dijo, pero comió más que alegre el dulce después de que Himuro hubiera pagado por él. Caminaron luego juntos hacia las tiendas especializadas en chocolate y azúcar, y salieron de ellas cargados de bolsas –aunque todas las llevaba Murasakibara sin el menor signo de molestia en su cara. Himuro no supo si el día había pasado demasiado rápido, o si habían salido bastante tarde del apartamento, pues cuando dejaron la quinta tienda –una repleta de galletitas y pastelillos- ya empezaba a anochecer. Pensó que sería hora de volver, sabía muy bien lo divertida que era la noche en las calles de San Francisco, pero ahora mismo la única diversión que le interesaba estaba caminando a su lado, comiendo patatas fritas con extra de sal.

La siguiente parada fue una obligatoria, mientras que Murasakibara esperaba fuera del establecimiento, apoyado en unas barras y ahora comiendo unas galletitas con chips de chocolate, Himuro entró en la farmacia. Más tarde le explicaría al pelimorado que lo que él había comprado ahí no era precisamente comida a pesar de ser comestible, se había tomado la molestia de comprar lubricante de diferentes sabores. Dejó la farmacia con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el contenido de la bolsa, sospechaba que más tarde o más temprano tendría que usar todo esto.

—¿Estás enfermo, Muro-chin? —le preguntó cuando quedó frente a él.

—Para nada, sólo soy precavido —contestó sonriendo y empezando a andar, Murasakibara le siguió—. Mañana posiblemente me duela, de ahí los calmantes; y, bueno, lo otro…

—¿Estás lesionado? —le interrumpió—. ¿Qué cosa te va a doler mañana?

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—Si me dices que no me preocupe, me preocuparé más, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Perfectamente…, aunque mañana estaré incluso mejor.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Cómo vas a estar mejor mañana si dices que algo te dolerá? No hay quien te entienda.

—Será un dolor soportable, quizás agradable sabiendo que estarás conmigo.

—Yo no quiero que mañana me duela nada —refunfuñó—. No puede haber un dolor agradable, Muro-chin.

La curiosa conversación sobre los diferentes tipos de dolor duró un buen rato, ya en el autobús seguían hablando de lo mismo. Incluso cuando bajaron, el tema de conversación seguía girando en torno a ello, sólo cambió cuando Himuro decidió otra ruta para regresar al apartamento. Pasando por las calles que tanto transitaba de niño, a estas horas siendo iluminadas por las farolas y rodeadas de canchas de baloncesto. Iba con una ligera sonrisa mirando a los jugadores allí reunidos practicando sus tiros y pases en un partidillo nocturno, le recordaban a aquellos días donde él mismo jugaba junto a su hermano. Tan ensimismado iba que no vio el balón que venía volando en su dirección, afortunadamente Murasakibara sí lo vio, estiró el brazo y el balón chocó contra su mano, desviándolo. El sonido del golpe espabiló de golpe al azabache, que dio un pequeño saltito viendo el balón tan cerca.

—Muro-chin, ten más cuidado o te harás daño —le dijo sacudiendo su mano.

—_Holy shit, that's a fuckin' titan._

_—Just a game, won't you?_

_—Bring it on, man!_

—¿Qué están diciendo? —preguntó inclinándose hacia Himuro, que les devolvió el balón de un pase.

—Te piden que vayas a jugar con ellos.

—No quiero.

—Lo suponía… —pero el orgullo de Himuro seguía ahí.

No quería pasar por alto esta ocasión, no sólo fardar de novio —el cual había llamado muchísimo la atención, los chicos seguían hablando sobre la altura que tenía—, sino también de habilidad en el baloncesto. Simplemente no podía ignorarlo, incluso si Murasakibara no tenía ganas de jugar —aunque siendo realistas, nunca tenía ganas—, sabía que podía convencerle, eso era bastante fácil para él.

—Atsushi, ¿no quieres echar un partido? —preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia la cancha, saludando con la mano a los jugadores.

—Realmente no.

—¿Por favor?

—No —parecía un árbol, con sus pies a modo de raíces anclados en el suelo, reacio a cualquier movimiento.

—Sé que en Japón no nos permiten los partidos extraoficiales, es una de las normas en Yōsen. Pero no estamos en Japón, ¿cierto?

—No quiero jugar, Muro-chin, es una molestia.

—Oh, ¿incluso si prometo hacerle un brownie casero de chocolate con extra de azúcar al ganador? ¿Incluso así tampoco jugarás? ¿Umh..? ¿Atsushi…? —miró de un lado a otro y se preocupó al no verle.

Giró ampliando su campo de visión y suspiró bastante aliviado al distinguirle entre el grupito de americanos. Se acercó mirando cómo dejaba las bolsas a un lado y volvió a suspirar, esta vez embelesado, viendo que se ataba el cabello en una coleta, no sabía el resto de jugadores, pero Murasakibara iría totalmente en serio. Se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Muro-chin, me estorbas si te quedas ahí. Apártate o no dudaré en aplastarte.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Aun así se las apañó para establecer las normas del partido junto a los otros, por lo visto sería una breve melé, un "todos contra todos" donde el ganador sería el primero en encestar un total de 21 puntos. Le tradujo las normas al pelimorado y el partido pudo comenzar.

A Murasakibara ni siquiera le hizo falta saltar para atrapar el balón, de manera automática se lo pasó al azabache, quien lo recibió con una risita y, tras unas pocas fintas, lanzó hacia la canasta. Pensaba recordarle al otro que no jugaban en el mismo equipo, de hecho no había ningún equipo en esta competición individual, pero el balón no tocó el aro. Al menos no directamente, primero lo sostuvieron los dedos del pívot y luego se encargó de clavar y finalizar la jugada. Murasakibara quedó bajo la canasta, pareciendo que contaba algo, después se giró hacia Himuro sonriendo.

—9 más como ésta y el brownie casero de Muro-chin será mío~ —canturreó volviendo al centro de la cancha.

Himuro se echó a reír mirándole. Permaneció como un espectador mirando el partido, si es que podía llamarse así, pues había un claro desnivel entre Murasakibara y el resto de jugadores. No quería decir con esto que aquellos chicos tan animados fueran torpes en sus jugadas, simplemente el pelimorado era mejor, venciéndoles sin mucho esfuerzo. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en superar los 21 puntos necesarios para la victoria.

No entendió una sola palabra del grupito, pero los despidió con un _/gud naito-su/_ que pareció ser suficiente.

—Muro-chin~ —quedó frente a Himuro y picoteó su frente—. He ganado, así que tienes que hacerme un brownie.

—Eres increíble cuando juegas, ¿sabes?

—¿Eeeh? Eso ya deberías saberlo, soy muy bueno en baloncesto.

—Qué humilde —rió alzando sus brazos, hizo un gesto con las manos y Murasakibara se inclinó, rodeó su cuello y acabó por desatar su cabello, jugueteando con el coletero entre sus dedos—. Entonces, ¿qué tal un beso para el ganador?

—Prefiero un brownie —refunfuñó rodando los ojos. Volvió la vista hacia Himuro cuando le escuchó resoplar—. Aunque si es Muro-chin , un beso también puede estar bien.

_"Tienes una manera muy especial de pedir las cosas",_ pensó poniéndose de puntillas, sonriendo cuando sus labios rozaron los contrarios. Aunque durante el beso hubo más de una caricia, no complacieron del todo al azabache, al contrario, los dedos del pelimorado jugando en su cintura le habían dejado con ganas de más. Cargó con varias de las bolsas de golosinas, junto a la de la farmacia, y se puso en marcha hacia el apartamento. Su plan de lanzar a Murasakibara contra la cama nada más llegar tendría que aplazarse un poco más, le conocía y sabía que haría un buen berrinche si no le preparaba un brownie extra azucarado.

Ya en la cocina, Murasakibara no le quitaba el ojo de encima a lo que estaba preparando, sonriendo más que emocionado mientras comía los restos de chocolate y M&amp;Ms que quedaban en el recipiente que Himuro había utilizado como base.

—Si tan sólo me mirases a mí igual de alegre —suspiró sentándose junto a él—, ¿debo embadurnarme de chocolate para que sonrías mientras me miras?

—Umh, un Muro-chin repleto de chocolate suena delicioso, quiero ver algo así —rió jugueteando con uno de los M&amp;Ms antes de comerlo.

—Esta clase de bromas tuyas no tienen ninguna gracia, Atsushi.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no estoy bromeando. Si Muro-chin de por sí ya me gusta, Muro-chin con chocolate me gustará todavía más —ladeó la cabeza—. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto chocolate hará falta para cubrirte, Muro-chin? ¿Cuánto crees que será? ¿Eh? ¿Muro-chin? Estás rojo, ¿te pasa algo?

—Tú me pasas, no puedo contigo. Lo intento y lo intento, pero de verdad que no puedo.

—Sería muy raro que pudieras conmigo, Muro-chin, soy mucho más grande que tú —sonrió de esa manera tan suya, esa bobalicona curva en sus labios que le arrancaba los suspiros al mayor—. Te harías daño si intentaras cargarme, no lo hagas o preocuparás a los del equipo…, heh, y Masa-chin te reñiría y te golpearía con su shinai, ¡es aterradora~!

—Atsushi…, tienes una manera muy peculiar de ver las cosas.

—¿Eh? Ya vuelves a decir cosas que no entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me pregunto qué será~

—Muro-chin, es molesto cuando haces eso —se quejó en un refunfuño, volviendo con el chocolate.

Himuro volvió a reír mirándole comer. Siguió en la misma posición cuando el brownie estuvo listo, estaba bastante entretenido viendo cómo terminaba con el dulce en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, así pudo ver cómo Murasakibara se relamía los labios tras tragar uno de los trozos, o cómo lamía el resto de chocolate que había quedado en sus dedos. Esto le dio una muy buena idea y antes de poner rumbo al dormitorio cogió el bote de sirope del armarito.

—Muro-chin, ¿vas a comer algo en la cama?

—Sí, y pienso comerlo entero —contestó divertido entregándole el sirope—. Atsushi, adelántate al dormitorio, yo debo ducharme antes. Intentaré no tardar demasiado con las preparaciones.

—¿Preparaciones? ¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?

—Así es.

—¿El qué?

—Pienso hacerte el amor.

—¡¿Ah…?! ¡Muro-chin, eso es..!

—No tardaré.

Aunque, tardase o no, sabía que Murasakibara estaría en la habitación esperando por él.


	11. capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_(advertencias: lemon)_

**.**

Ésta debía ser la ducha más tensa que había tenido Himuro en toda su vida, y no era para menos sabiendo lo que se disponía a hacer con quien le debía estar esperando en el dormitorio. No era ni de lejos la primera vez que se preparaba precisamente para esto, de hecho justo por ese motivo sabía muy bien qué debía hacer con su propio cuerpo.

Había sido un acierto traer algo de lubricante consigo, se embadurnó los dedos con el viscoso producto y los llevó sin perder más tiempo a la zona que esta noche sería co-protagonista de tan deseado encuentro. Se inclinó bajo el agua cuando comenzó a moverlos, esto le hizo pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba sin juguetear aquí detrás, parecía que Murasakibara esparcía su propia aura y le arrastraba a la misma, ¿tanto le había absorbido que se había olvidado de su propio estado? Eso parecía, le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a la intromisión, y debería hacerlo cuanto antes, había visto con anterioridad el visitante que le haría compañía —al cual no pensaba dejar salir en ningún momento—, si no quería que doliera, debía prepararse y hacerlo bien. Pero el asunto no era tan simple, sus dedos temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho antes, sus caricias se habían vuelto torpes en su propia piel, ¿qué haría si estos temblores no desaparecían para cuando estuviera acariciando un cuerpo que no era el suyo? Ésta debía ser la primera vez del otro, no podía dejarle a él todo el trabajo, y hasta entonces confiaba en su experiencia para llevar la voz cantante, ¿cómo iba a mostrarse seguro y confiado cuando no lo estaba en absoluto?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, quizá le estaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias. Contó hasta diez, primero en inglés y luego en japonés, por lo tanto había contado hasta 20 para cuando volvió a parpadear. Un suspiro más y retomó el movimiento de sus dedos. Utilizó más lubricante esta vez para facilitar las cosas, y funcionó, primero fue el dedo corazón, lentamente moviéndose en círculos, le siguió el índice y segundos más tarde se les unió el anular. Con los tres ya bien situados se atrevió a empujar, profundizando de alguna forma aquella íntima caricia, a la cual contribuía de igual forma su mano izquierda jugueteando al frente, trepando por su miembro y volviendo a bajar, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que todo en esto fuera molestia. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza soltando el primer jadeo, llegó a relamer sus labios saboreando el regusto azucarado que Murasakibara había dejado en ellos. De sólo pensar en él sentía que la ducha se volvía más y más caliente, pensó que la próxima vez le invitaría a la misma, ¿cómo se sentirían sus gigantescas manos acariciándole bajo el agua? ¿Sus besos seguirían siendo igual de dulces? ¿Y si en lugar de eso, le mordía? ¿Qué pasaría entonces si se decidiera por acorralarle contra la pared de azulejo y…?

Esta vez fue un gemido no demasiado discreto lo que había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Rió apartando con calma sus manos de donde estaban, ya no tendría que contentarse con imaginarlo, ahora podía tenerlo directamente. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior dejando la ducha, había cerrado el agua hace un rato pero el calor aún le invadía. Antes de salir del baño le echó un vistazo al espejo, centrándose en su cara. Murasakibara le había dicho varias veces que o bien sonreía de una manera extraña o le miraba de la misma forma, justo ahora estaba haciendo ambas cosas y descubrió que lo que el pelimorado calificaba de "extraña" no era más que "pervertida". El brillo en sus ojos le delataba, igual lo hacía el ligero sonrojo iluminando su rostro o su propia entrepierna, el músculo que ahí descansaba no estaba descansando en absoluto, aunque tampoco estaba completamente listo para la batalla, digamos que se encontraba en guardia. Decidió cubrirse con algo antes de salir, esperaba que la toalla bastara, ahora llevar más ropa le resultaría bastante incómodo, si se había tapado era para respetar la intimidad del menor, llevarle a su terreno le iba a costar algo de trabajo —aún se preguntaba si para Murasakibara sería posible excitarse como el resto de personas—, pero más le costaría si se mostrara totalmente desnudo ante él, al menos con la toalla ofrecía más morbo, y veía de lo más estimulante que el otro le desnudase. Dejó al fin el baño con esa sonrisita algo malvada aún dibujada en sus labios, intentó borrarla para cuando llegó a la habitación pero parecía que no lo había logrado, Murasakibara estaba sentado en la cama y le miró alzando sus cejas.

Himuro volvió a reír y se deslizó por el colchón hasta acabar arrodillado en su regazo, incluso rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, riendo contra su oreja.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó mordisqueando su lóbulo.

—Supongo.

—¿Nervioso? —sonrió, Murasakibara había girado el rostro—. Déjalo en mis manos, te garantizo que se sentirá genial. Sólo confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, pero sigo estando nervioso.

—No te preocupes, tengo más experiencia que tú en esto, sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer.

—Ahora empiezas a molestarme, Muro-chin.

—Oh, ¿y puedo preguntar por qué?

—Es molesto que hables de las veces que has hecho esto con otra gente…, es muy molesto.

—_My God…_ —suspiró prácticamente embobado con su refunfuño, ¿eran eso celos?—. Atsushi, ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya me tienes.

—¿Eh? Pero si no te tengo en ningún sitio, Muro-chin, has sido tú quién ha venido.

—Quiero decir —le miró y volvió a reír—. Quiero decir que no importa lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer en un pasado, ahora mismo, y durante bastante tiempo, eres el único que ha estado en mi mente. No pienso hacer nada de esto con otro que no seas tú.

—Umh…

—Y tampoco le haré a dulces a nadie más —bromeó—, sólo para ti.

—No me gustaría que otra persona me quitara los chocolates de Muro-chin.

—Sólo a ti podrían preocuparte más unos dulces que irme con otro, en serio…

—¿Eeeh? Pero tampoco quiero que Muro-chin se vaya, ¿no te quedarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? Te quiero.

—Es un alivio saber eso —sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Aquella cálida sonrisa fue el detonante, Himuro se inclinó hacia él buscando sus labios, cuando los encontró se adueñó de ellos sin demasiado esfuerzo, y de igual forma exploró por completo el interior de su boca. Sus manos treparon por su cuello hasta aferrarse a su cabello y tirar un poco de él, forzando que Murasakibara se separara para quejarse, pero la queja no vino, el azabache había vuelto contra sus labios, mordiendo esta vez el inferior, lamiéndolo antes de continuar con el beso. Pensaba devorarle por completo, de eso no había duda, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, sabía que el otro le respondería algo como "Muro-chin, no soy un dulce, no me puedes comer", y justo ahora no podría soportar otro comentario como ése sin que su corazón estallara presa de la emoción. No debía ser normal este sentimiento de ternura que despertaban muchas de sus acciones.

Pero éste no era el momento de pensar en ellas, éste era el momento de ponerse en marcha. Sus hábiles manos bajaron poco a poco por el cuerpo del pelimorado, acariciándole por sobre la camiseta que llevaba hasta que llegó al cierre de su pantalón. Sonrió colando varios de sus dedos bajo la prenda, acariciando primero su ropa interior y palpando el bulto que había bajo ella, apretó sólo un poco para escucharle suspirar. Ese suspiro logró erizar todo el vello de su espalda. Y queriendo más de ellos profundizó el beso al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se colaban bajo su ropa interior, sonrió sin poder evitarlo acariciando "ese" músculo que hasta el momento había permanecido tan prohibido como deseado. Estuvo unos minutos dedicándole tiernas caricias, subiendo y bajando por él, notando cómo reaccionaba divinamente a su tacto; entre tanto no detenía el movimiento de su boca, ya se había alejado de los labios contrarios, había comenzado a lamer y morder su cuello. Se había propuesto lamer todo su cuerpo, pero teniendo en cuenta sus más de 2 metros de altura, la faena iba a llevarle bastante tiempo y ahora mismo no disponía de tanta paciencia, se centraría en lo importante.

Se apartó lo suficiente hasta poder deshacerse de su camiseta, debía agradecer que Murasakibara fuera tan obediente, colaboró de igual forma quitándose los pantalones. La sonrisa "extraña" volvió al rostro de Himuro viéndole solamente en ropa interior, no tardó en ir hacia la mesita y rescatar el bote de sirope. Luego se acomodó entre aquellas largas piernas, quedando a gatas e inclinado, se acercó sólo un poco más y mordió el bulto que veía apretando la fina tela. Disfrutó de aquel quejido. Volvió a morder, pero esta vez sólo la tela, y tiró de ella muy poco a poco, en cuestión de segundos no había nada cubriendo la poderosa arma del pívot —Himuro se refería a la misma como "poderosa" por mera cuestión de tamaño—. Abrió el bote de sirope, dejó que el chocolate se deslizara por la zona y después fue su turno de comerse un dulce. Viendo cómo lo disfrutaba, éste debía ser su favorito. Dejó sus manos apoyadas en ambos muslos, llegando a presionar con algo más de fuerza con sus dedos a medida que se movía, permitiendo que aquel dulce entrara más y más en su boca, casi rozando la garganta con la punta, de alguna forma medía su envergadura. Se retiró relamiendo sus labios, recuperó el aliento y volvió a la carga, con su lengua se encargó de recoger todo rastro de chocolate que quedase por la zona; le dedicó una mirada cargada de lujuria a Murasakibara —sonrió viendo la expresión tan avergonzada que tenía—, la mantuvo en todo momento mientras seguía haciendo el mismo trabajo. No resistió la tentación de morder un poco esa piel tan sensible mientras bajaba, rió contra la misma escuchando aquel jadeo que había provocado. Con esto se ahorraría preguntar el tan obvio "¿se siente bien?", ésta era la primera vez que veía al pelimorado tan deleitado con algo que no fuera comida, se sintió realmente orgulloso al verse capaz de acelerar su respiración.

—Atsushi, no me importa en absoluto si acabas en mi boca —le indicó retirando un poco su cabello, para esto no quería ninguna distracción—. No te contengas, ¿de acuerdo?

No le dio tiempo a que respondiera, había vuelto a inclinarse en el sitio, engullendo poco a poco tan preciado visitante. A Himuro no le faltaba experiencia, por ello sabía que su lengua debía actuar como una húmeda pasarela que ayudase a deslizar el músculo hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos al sentirlo rozando su campanilla, ¿cuánto medía esta monstruosidad que tenía Murasakibara entre las piernas? En algún momento lo mediría, tanto en centímetros como en pulgadas, pero de momento estaba bastante ocupado moviendo su cabeza, su lengua había ganado algo de libertad y podía deslizarla alrededor del músculo, saboreando los restos de chocolate junto a las primeras gotas del líquido preseminal. No debía faltar demasiado para que el auténtico semen saliera, así que apuró los movimientos del vaivén que seguía, pasó de un relajado compás de un-dos (con alguna pausa de por medio que usaba para succionar con fuerza) a uno frenético de un-dos-tres sin pausa alguna pero con el doble de succión, fue al final del cuarto "tres" que pudo contar cuando escuchó un verdadero gemido, hasta entonces había oído suspiros y jadeos mezclados con algún "Muro-chin"; segundos más tarde luchó contra sus propias arcadas y comenzó a tragar. Quería a Murasakibara como a ningún otro, ya se lo había dicho, pero lamentablemente todo ese amor que le profesaba no cambiaba en absoluto el sabor del semen. Se separó recobrando el aliento y miró hacia arriba confundido escuchando un "plomp" en la cama, rió sin poder evitarlo viendo a Murasakibara desplomándose en el colchón.

—Oye, oye, no te duermas ahora.

—No estoy durmiendo —refunfuñó—, es imposible dormir cuando me acabas de hacer eso. Ngh, Muro-chin, no lo toques…

—No me servirá de nada en este estado, necesito que esté duro de nuevo.

—Esto es vergonzoso.

Pese a las quejas del pelimorado, a Himuro no le costó demasiado esfuerzo conseguirlo, comenzaba a pensar que al otro debía gustarle su lengua, unas cuantas lamidas con un par de besos fueron suficientes como para que el asunto se irguiera decidido hacia el techo. Sonrió con el bote de sirope en sus manos, aun sonriendo se movió hasta acabar arrodillado sobre sus caderas, bebió un poco del chocolate —era bastante más agradable este regusto dulce al sabor algo amargo que tenían las paredes de su garganta—, y con el resto embadurnó lo que antes había lamido. Desde el comienzo había descartado usar preservativo, tratándose ésta de la primera vez del otro, pues se la regalaría por completo, sin plásticos de por medio; se inclinó hacia él dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, besándole e indicándole entre beso y beso lo que debía hacer ahora.

Murasakibara pareció entenderle, pero se distrajo lamiendo los dedos del azabache, en ellos quedaba aún algún rastro del sirope, cuando los dejó totalmente limpios llevó los suyos hacia donde Himuro le había dicho, dejó que le guiara y, tras deshacerse de la toalla, se introdujeron en él por vez primera, usando para ello un orificio que solía ser —hasta donde él sabía— un orificio de salida. Se guiaba por las propias reacciones de Himuro, incluso llegó a comprenderlas, si suspiraba mordiéndose el labio significaba que le dolía, en cambio, si jadeaba algo parecido a un "Atsushi" significaba que le estaba gustando; con el paso del tiempo descubrió que si a su nombre se le unían palabras en inglés significaba que le gustaba incluso más. No tenía nada claro qué estaría diciendo, pero en cierto punto llegó a gritar su nombre —junto a aquellas palabras inglesas que escapaban de su comprensión— mientras enterraba las uñas en su cabello, tiraba de él mientras se retorcía. A ser sinceros, a Murasakibara le intrigaban todas estas reacciones, estaba viendo una faceta totalmente nueva en el siempre calmado Himuro. Rió un poco volviendo a mover sus dedos, debían ser bastante largos pues llegaron a una zona más profunda, apenas la rozó sintió el pequeño saltito que había dado Himuro sobre él; volvió a acariciar la zona y a picotearla, golpeando el mismo sitio una y otra vez cada vez más rápido, y escuchando cómo la voz de Himuro comenzaba a quebrarse. Sin duda alguna comenzaba a disfrutarlo, no obstante se detuvo en el mismo momento en que se lo pidió. Le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, ganó lo segundo al ver que estaba llorando, pensó en disculparse pero el propio Himuro se lo impidió al besarle.

—¿Muro-chin…? ¿Estás bien…? —optó por preguntar retirando sus manos de donde estaban.

—Para nada. Estoy terriblemente molesto ahora.

—Ah, eso…, umh, ¿lo siento? Me gusta escuchar tu voz cuando estás así, por eso pensé en mover más mis dedos, pero te ha debido doler, por eso, lo siento…, supongo.

—¿De qué estás…? —le miró y no pudo aguantar la risa con su expresión arrepentida—. Atsushi, no me duele en absoluto. Si te he pedido que pares fue para evitar que acabara tan rápido…, en serio, es patético, tus dedos son suficientes para provocarme un orgasmo, ¿por qué todo en ti debe ser tan malditamente grande?

—Muro-chin, no te entiendo del todo…, ¿es algo bueno o algo malo?

Himuro no contestó, simplemente se inclinó y le volvió a besar. Guió sus torpes manos para que se apoyaran en sus muslos, él, por su parte, se acomodó en el sitio hasta que la erección del otro pudo acariciar la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba a abajo, frotándose contra él, sintiendo de primera mano lo duro que estaba. Contuvo el aliento por un momento antes de acentuar la segunda parte del balanceo, miró fijamente los ojos del otro mientras lo hacía, pudo intuir por su expresión que esto no era suficiente. Himuro entonces supo que el culo le dolería horrores más tarde.

Con todo, no dudó en bajar desde el sitio silenciando sus jadeos y sintiendo las uñas de Murasakibara clavándose en la piel de sus muslos, al mismo tiempo que una importante parte suya comenzaba a entrar, algo bastante más grueso y caliente que sus dedos.

—Muro-chin… —suspiró, Himuro iba descendiendo cada vez más y más—. Está muy apretado ahí…

—Por supuesto que lo está —jadeó. Le había costado, pero al fin pudo lograr que buena parte del asunto entrara en él, ¡cuánto agradeció entonces haberse preparado antes en el baño!

Poco a poco alzó sus caderas para sentir cómo el visitante se deslizaba por su interior, la sensación era deliciosa, y luego volvió a descender, moviéndose un poco en círculos para sentir por completo el miembro del otro paseándose como si tal cosa por donde estaba. Le parecía de lo más excitante ver el rostro de Murasakibara mientras suspiraba. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él y besarle al mismo tiempo que se movía, lentamente hacia arriba y lentamente hacia abajo, dilatando el orificio a ese ritmo relajado para permitirle ir más adentro la próxima vez que se moviera. Terminó el beso con un jadeo, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del otro, a pesar de moverse de una manera muy lenta, el aliento comenzaba a faltarle.

—Muro-chin, no pares de moverte…, se sentía bien.

—Ah, no seas cruel —sonrió—, dame un momento para acostumbrarme…, de lo contrario me partirás por la mitad.

—Pero se sentía bien.

Himuro debía haber previsto lo que estaba por venir tras ese refunfuño, Murasakibara no tardó en sujetar su cintura y arrastrarle hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que él se arqueaba un poco. La repentina embestida le hizo gemir, no pudo analizar si por simplemente dolor o placer y ya venía una segunda seguida muy pronto de una tercera.

—At-Atsushi…, e-esperaa un mom-mentooo… —aquello sonaba bastante parecido a una súplica—. D-duele…, e-esper…-

—¿Eeh? Pero ahora no quiero esperar, Muro-chin.

Y, fiel a su palabra, no lo hizo. No le costó mucho esfuerzo girar por la cama, quedando él arriba y Himuro abajo. La sonrisa "extraña" estaba ahora dibujada en los labios de Murasakibara, la cual creció cuando Himuro volvió a gemir. Ahora descubría esa faceta más salvaje y para nada delicada en el pelimorado, ésa que se moría por descubrir semanas atrás.

_"No creo que pueda parar ahora…",_ era lo que pensaba mirándole. Igual que hace un momento con sus dedos, se guiaba por la voz y reacciones del azabache al moverse. No era muy complicado mantener el ritmo contra sus caderas; cuando Himuro suspiraba, iba más rápido, cuando gemía aminoraba sus embestidas, y cuando escuchaba el _"my God"_ sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que se mantenía haciendo lo mismo. En ello estaba, intentando no perder la cabeza y bastante entretenido mirando cómo la expresión de quien tenía debajo comenzaba a cambiar, le gustaba verle, su piel sonrojada, las lágrimas por sus ojos, la boca abierta recogiendo el aliento, y su voz…, ah, esa voz conseguiría volverle loco.

—Muro-chin, ¿qué haré? No quiero que nadie más te vea así —suspiró apoyando su frente en la del otro, quien no desperdició la ocasión de robarle más de un beso.

Sus manos volvieron a trepar, subiendo por sus brazos hasta que acabaron rodeando su cuello, entrelazándose con alguno de sus cabellos –sospechaba que a este ritmo se convirtiera en un hábito-, tirando de ellos a medida que Murasakibara se movía contra él. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo, totalmente distinto a lo que antes había tenido en esta misma ciudad, llamando el nombre del otro y escuchando su agitado "Muro-chin" como respuesta. Era una sensación arrolladora, nunca se habría imaginado que existía tanta diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor.

—Muro-chin… —sonreía sin poder evitarlo cada vez que le llamaba, aun sonriendo sintió su gigantesca mano acariciando su cara, retirando su cabello y dejando al descubierto ambos ojos—. Heh, me gusta mucho ver tu cara ahora, estás totalmente descontrolado, Muro-chin…

—No hablemos de quién está fuera de control, ¿quieres?

Rió un poco acercándose a él, su risa continuó besando su mejilla. Acercándose del todo a él, colgándose de su cuerpo y permitiendo sin queja alguna que el pelimorado llevara las riendas en el encuentro, esto era justo lo que quería evitar, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación actual no podía hacer mucho más, no contra alguien que físicamente era superior a él. Aunque se veía capaz de darle la vuelta la situación, quizá no ahora, pero sí en un rato, las noches en San Francisco eran siempre largas y emocionantes.

Y esta noche apenas comenzaba.


	12. capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**.**

Poco más hay que contar sobre aquel viaje a San Francisco, salvo que en lugar de "viaje" quizás habría que usar "Luna de Miel" para definirlo correctamente, ya sabes de lo que hablo, una parejita recién establecida a solas en un apartamento no podían hacer más que otra cosa. Y nada tenía que ver con el baloncesto para tratarse de dos jugadores titulares en Yōsen.

De vuelta a Japón fue el capitán del equipo el primero en darles su bendición, entre lágrimas y desolado, pues de Himuro se esperaba que cualquier día se presentara con una mujer despampanante como su novia (no le faltaban admiradoras), pero lo de Murasakibara fue toda una sorpresa; les prometió que no tendría la menor de las quejas siempre y cuando su ritmo de juego no se viera afectado. Frente a aquel discurso, el cual fue dado al comienzo del entrenamiento, Kensuke y Liu comenzaron a reír prácticamente a carcajadas. Aunque la risa se fue cuando Masako apareció armada con su shinai, nadie quería llevarse un buen golpe por no concentrarse.

Visto con perspectiva, parecía que incluso con el paso de los días las cosas no cambiaban demasiado. Sin embargo sí hubo un cambio, uno que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los del equipo; era el pívot quien había cambiado. Murasakibara solía perderse en su propio universo más que a menudo, pero ahora lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia, apartando continuamente la mirada y escabullándose veloz como un rayo hacia su habitación cuando el entrenamiento terminaba. Y este comportamiento esquivo ocurría mayormente frente a Himuro, evitando estar a solas con él no más de lo necesario.

Justo ahora, el último entrenamiento de la semana había terminado y Masako estaba teniendo una buena charla —es decir, una discusión donde sólo hablaba ella— con Murasakibara, esperando que le dijera por qué estaba tan distraído. Ya se acercaban los partidos oficiales y a pesar de que el equipo era fuerte, no podían permitirse la baja del auténtico milagro. Y por más que preguntó el motivo, causa y solución, no recibió más que algún "umh" como respuesta. Viendo que la comunicación con el pívot era imposible decidió utilizar otros métodos, mientras que Murasakibara regresaba a su habitación, Himuro fue con la entrenadora. Los tobillos de Masako temblaron cuando el azabache le confesó que ni siquiera él tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su compañero. En sus hombros quedó el destino del equipo, así lo había denominado Masako: "ve y descubre qué demonios le pasa. Necesitamos a Murasakibara o ya podemos olvidarnos del campeonato".

Himuro disimuló con una sonrisa la rabieta momentánea que nació dentro de él, pues indirectamente su entrenadora le acababa de decir que el equipo no hacía nada sin su pívot milagroso, ¿significaba esto que todos sus esfuerzos no servían para nada? ¿Acaso…? Sacudió la cabeza golpeando sus mejillas, no podía dejar que la envidia y el resentimiento se adueñaran de él. Ya le había pasado con Kagami en el pasado, no permitiría que le volviera a ocurrir. Se calmó suspirando y moviendo un poco sus brazos a modo de estiramiento mientras ponía rumbo a la habitación del pelimorado. No iba a negar que no sintiera envidia de su talento natural para el baloncesto, pero —muy a su pesar— otro sentimiento que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que la envidia. Sin duda el amor es algo sorprendente, se olvidó de todo cuando pudo escuchar su voz.

—Atsushi, soy yo —tocó la puerta esperando que abriera—. Abre y déjame entrar, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Puedes hablar desde ahí, Muro-chin, te escucho.

—¿Cómo voy a hablar en el pasillo? Abre.

—No quiero.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Porque será complicado si te veo, Muro-chin.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No hay forma de que te explique algo como esto. Es vergonzoso.

—Atsushi, no sé de qué hablas pero abre la puerta de una vez.

—No la pienso abrir.

Himuro suspiró apoyando la frente contra la madera. Últimamente había sido así, no había estado a solas con Murasakibara desde que habían llegado a Japón, ¿cómo no alarmarse? ¿Qué había salido mal cuando todo parecía ir sobre ruedas en San Francisco?

—Atsushi, por favor, abre la puerta.

—¿Otra vez? Muro-chin, ya te he dicho que…

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Atsushi. Abre.

Funcionó. La puerta se abrió y Himuro pudo pasar al interior, avanzó sin dudar hasta poder abrazar al pelimorado, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su último abrazo? Había decidido darle tiempo para no asustarle con el noviazgo, ir poco a poco, lo más lento que podía y demostrar cuánto quería esto. Un ritmo tan pausado que comenzaba a desesperarle, se supone que eran una pareja, ¿por qué ahora apenas recibía sus atenciones? No sabía qué ocurría, pero estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro, ¡ni siquiera le miraba! Ahora mismo no correspondía el abrazo, incluso se removía para liberarse.

—Atsushi, ¿tanto te molesta estar conmigo?

—No…, no me molesta estar con Muro-chin.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas?

—Realmente no…

—He pasado unos días de lo más solitarios gracias a ti, ¿qué pasa?

—Es…, es complicado.

—Explícate.

—No es nada…

—Sí es algo cuando parece que no quieres ni verme —suspiró—. Atsushi, ¿eres consciente de lo que pasó en San Francisco? No, incluso antes…, ¿sabes que te quiero, no? Venga ya, incluso tú te confesaste…, ¿es alguna clase de juego tuyo o algo…? Atsushi, ¿tú me quieres?

—Eso…

—Mírame.

—Si no quisiera a Muro-chin, no habría hecho "esas" cosas.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es problema? ¿Por qué ese cambio después de que al fin hayamos…?

—¡Ése es el problema, Muro-chin! Ahora…, ahora cuando te miro recuerdo todo. No puedo olvidar tu cara, tu voz, tu piel…, todo, Muro-chin, ¡es todo! No puedo concentrarme si siempre apareces desnudo en mi cabeza, ¡es molesto!

—¿Por qué eres tan…? —volvió a enterrar la cara contra su pecho, ahogando un buen grito en su camiseta—. Está bien, escucha: Atsushi, estamos saliendo. Yo soy tu alguien especial, y tú mi alguien muy especial, ¿todo claro hasta aquí? —Murasakibara asintió—. Mírame. Sí, justo así. No pienses que eres el único que revive todo lo que pasó en San Francisco, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, ya que estoy sincerándome, te diré que llevo muchos días esperando hacerlo de nuevo —sonrió, Murasakibara se había sonrojado—. Mírame, no apartes la mirada. Así que no te preocupes: lo haremos muchas veces hasta que te acostumbres y lo veas como algo normal. Ah, eso si aún te quedan fuerzas después de los entrenamientos, me pregunto si serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrenar y luego hacer "esas" cosas conmigo…

—Qué molesto. Por supuesto que podré, quiero ver otra vez esa cara de Muro-chin llorando mientras me llamas y me abrazas.

—Me preocupa que sólo quieras verme llorar…

A este ritmo Himuro terminaría el instituto con el título de psicólogo en sus manos, esa conversación fue suficiente como para que a partir de ahí los entrenamientos se realizaran sin problemas. Incluso en los primeros partidos, no oficiales de la competición sino algo amistoso donde los equipos iban a exhibirse, el Yōsen se mostró como el más fuerte de la región norte, con Murasakibara como el pívot estrella.

Pero el destino es caprichoso muchas veces, ahora era Himuro quién parecía tener problemas. Durante varios días fue obvia la lentitud con la que a veces se movía, incapaz de agacharse o moverse demasiado, ¡incluso se había quedado en el banquillo una tarde entera! Algo pasaba y no debía ser nada bueno. Fue Okamura, haciendo uso de su título como capitán, quien se acercó a preguntar (con los otros dos titulares del equipo escuchando mientras practicaban los pases, o fingían practicar, estaban bastante más interesados en la respuesta que Himuro fuera a dar).

—Oye, Himuro —se colgó de su hombro para asegurarse de que el azabache no huiría—, ¿qué te pasa últimamente? Ya sabes que he dicho que no me opondría siempre y cuando no hubiera repercusiones en el juego, esto tiene algo que ver con Murasakibara, ¿no es así? Será bonito estar enamorado, pero no toleraré más fallos y despistes.

—Ah, tendrá que disculparme, capitán —Himuro sonrió apartándose, soltándose de su agarre—. Pero es agotador soportar casi 100 kilos de peso a mi espalda noche tras noche, comprenderá que mi cuerpo se resienta un poco. ¿Se puede hacer una idea de lo agotador, e igual placentero, que es cabalgar sobre su 2'08m de altura? Aun así, si mi vida sexual le trae problemas al capitán, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para detenerle, aunque no prometo nada, ya sabe cómo es Atsushi de impulsivo.

Algo en la sonrisa de Himuro no iba bien, verle sonreír le causó escalofríos al capitán. Pensaba en su respuesta cuando apareció Murasakibara —bastante contento a simple vista, llevaba una sonrisa algo bobalicona dibujada en sus labios—, quedó tras Himuro y se apoyó en él. La escena recordaba vagamente a un tótem, pues su cabeza había acabado sobre la del azabache.

—Muro-chin, ¿cuándo terminará el entrenamiento? Quiero irme ya~

—Atsushi, estaba hablando con el capitán.

—¿Eeeeh? Parece que ha visto un fantasma~ ¿estás bien, capitán?

No, no lo estaba. Okamura estaba en shock, había visto cómo Murasakibara rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Himuro y éste no le apartaba. Había visto cómo Himuro reía sujetando uno de sus brazos, acurrucándose contra él. Y había visto la notoria marca roja decorando el cuello del más alto.


	13. extra

**EXTRA**

**.**

Casi sin notarlo había llegado el 30 de octubre, un día como cualquier otro salvo para el escolta del equipo. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Himuro no era el tipo de persona que celebra por todo lo alto dicha fecha, recordaba alguna que otra fiesta que celebraba con Kagami y Alex o con sus padres en Estados Unidos, salvo esas ocasiones, acostumbraba a pasar el día como cualquier otro. No obstante, este año esperaba que fuera algo distinto, aunque sabía que siendo de Murasakibara de quien esperaba algo no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, para empezar, ¿lo recordaría alguien tan despistado como él? Tenía toda la pinta de que no, aun así, Himuro estaría satisfecho con simplemente pasar el rato con él.

Por la mañana había ido al apartamento de Kagami, recibiendo la actuación de una semidesnuda Alex deseándole un _"happy birthday~"_, riendo con Kagami lanzándole ropa para que se cubriera. Mientras que el pelirrojo se encargó de hacer un gigantesco pastel de cumpleaños, Alex fue la encargada de los regalos: ropa para un regimiento y una foto de ambos hermanos de niños en uno de sus primeros partidos de baloncesto.

Himuro regresó a los dormitorios cargando dos bolsas repletas de ropa (admitía que era alguien coqueto al vestir, pero Alex se había excedido con los regalos), el marco con la foto en una bolsa distinta, y en la cuarta —una más pequeña— llevaba un recipiente con los restos de la tarta, sospechaba que a Murasakibara le gustaría comerla. Llegó a su habitación siendo casi media tarde, lo que le hizo pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado en el apartamento de su hermano. Saludó bastante amable a las chicas con las que se cruzaba, todas deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y algunas entregándole algún que otro tímido regalo (unos bombones, un pañuelo, un llavero…). Mala suerte que a quien deseaba ver no se encontrara por los dormitorios.

No fue sólo Himuro quien tuvo una mañana ajetreada.

Murasakibara se había despertado extrañamente temprano, tras vestirse e improvisar algunas golosinas como desayuno se puso en marcha. No le gustaba demasiado madrugar, pero con quien iba a reunirse consideraba vital aprovechar el tiempo.

Llegó a la plaza y saludó con bastante pereza a los que ya estaban allí. Nuevamente liderados por Akashi, la Generación de los Milagros tenía una importante misión entre manos: dar con el regalo perfecto para Himuro Tatsuya.

Aomine fue el primero en quejarse por lo extraña que le parecía la situación, conocía a ese chico sólo de vista, intentó escaquearse dando alguna excusa, pero ver la mirada casi asesina que le dedicó Akashi le hizo pensárselo mejor. El curioso grupo avanzó ganándose más de una mirada de asombro mientras andaban.

Pasando cerca a un supermercado Midorima sugirió que el regalo adecuado era una botella de vino, pues según Oha Osa, ése era el amuleto del día para los escorpio —curiosamente, antes de venir le entregó una botella a cierto azabache de Shūtoku (quien comparte signo con Himuro) para garantizar su buena suerte—. Akashi le recordó que su objetivo seguía siendo menor de edad, por lo tanto el consumo de alcohol no estaba permitido. Kise optó por algo más práctico como la ropa, él era la imagen de varias marcas así que podrían aprovecharse de un buen descuento en las prendas. Fue Kuroko quien rechazó su idea, haciendo que el rubio llorara y remarcando lo importante que es regalar algo hecho a mano.

Era una muy buena propuesta, lamentablemente Murasakibara es alguien de lo más torpe en trabajos manuales. Akashi recurrió entonces al "factor de grupo", donde podrían apoyarse unos a otros, fueron todos a una tienda de manualidades y salieron con los materiales necesarios como para hacer una clase de muñeco o peluche, debían recalcar el hecho de que estaría hecho puramente a mano.

La casa de Momoi fue la elegida como sede para comenzar con el regalo, la razón fue su cercanía a la tienda. La chica les recibió de lo más confundida, no entendía qué hacía toda la Generación cargando tela, fieltro y relleno blando en bolsas; y mucho menos entendía qué hacían todos en su casa un domingo por la mañana. Los condujo a su habitación un tanto intrigada, fue Kuroko quien le explicó lo que se disponían a hacer y su explicación pareció convencerla, garantizándoles un rico almuerzo para recargar energía.

Mientras que ella salía al mercado en busca de los ingredientes, los chicos acordaron terminar cuanto antes. A Aomine se le revolvía el estómago pensando en que tendría que comer lo que Momoi cocinara.

No tardaron más y se pusieron manos a la obra. Lo primero fue dibujar el diseño de lo que harían. Kuroko dibujó un perrito muy parecido a Nigou, Kise intentó dibujar un gato (aunque dado lo deforme que había sido su dibujo eso parecía cualquier cosa menos un gato), Aomine dibujó un monigote con dos grandes círculos a modo de pechos, Midorima se decidió por un jarrón de apariencia antigua y Akashi hizo un elaborado dibujo de un dragón de estética china. Murasakibara hizo algo más simple: un balón de baloncesto.

Ahora llegó el turno de defender sus ideas, pues la Generación es un grupo de lo más civilizado cuando se lo proponen.

—No tengo razón para haber dibujado un perro, simplemente me apetecía —fue el argumento de Kuroko señalando su dibujo.

—¿No es adorable mi Nekocchi~?

—Basta un vistazo para darse cuenta de que ésta de aquí es Mei, ¿no veis lo grandes que son sus tetas?

—Hoy mi objeto de la suerte es un jarrón, por lo tanto veo oportuno dibujar uno —de hecho, Midorima había estado cargando en sus manos un bonito jarrón de cristal con una apariencia bastante frágil.

—Ninguno habéis podido apreciar la metáfora entre _Himuro_ y el dragón del Este, ¿cierto?

—Umh…, a Muro-chin le gusta el baloncesto, así que, un balón de baloncesto.

Parecieron convencerse con tan argumentados discursos, no tardaron en reunir telas, agujas y rellenos para crear tales obras de arte. El primero en acabar fue Akashi, mostrando orgulloso todo el lujo de detalles que le había añadido al dragón de gomaespuma en esta primera fase de diseño. Midorima fue el segundo en terminar, admirando la perfección en la decoración de su jarrón, siguiendo las mismas pautas que el original. Le siguió Kuroko, que no lo había hecho tan bien, pero le gustó la experiencia de crear cosas con telas recicladas. Kise terminó no muy convencido de lo que había hecho, y después terminó Aomine, que se entretenía garabateando sobre el gato de Kise, ignorando sus quejas.

A Murasakibara no le llevó mucho tiempo terminar su pequeño balón, aunque no era esférico en absoluto, su forma abombada recordaba a un huevo.

Llegó el turno del pintado y aquí cada uno siguió su propio estilo. Sólo Akashi y Midorima utilizaron pinceles para pintar cada mínimo detalle de sus obras, Aomine se echó a dormir dejando sin pintar su Mei, Kise utilizaba otras telas sobre Nekocchi a modo de collage para vestirle, mientras que Kuroko pintaba con los dedos.

Murasakibara abrió el bote de pintura naranja y metió ahí el balón.

Para cuando dejaron la casa de Momoi, ésta lamentó haberles dejado pasar. Su habitación parecía una leonera entre manchas de pintura y recortes de tela por cada esquina.

Regresaron juntos hasta la estación de metro, medianamente orgullosos de sus grandes dotes como artistas. La intención original era entregarle dichos regalos a Murasakibara y que los utilizara como obsequio para Himuro, pero ninguno quiso desprenderse de ellos.

—Lo siento, pero pienso que será divertido darle este pequeño Nigou al verdadero Nigou.

—¿Eeeeh? Pero no quiero despedirme de Nekocchi, ¡es muy lindo! ¡Ah, Aominecchi, para ya de dibujarle cosas raras a Nekocchi!

—Ah, creo que la mía se me ha olvidado en casa de Satsuki. Kise, dame ese gato tuyo, ¿me dejas ponerle tetas?

—Este amuleto sólo funciona con los cáncer, es estúpido intentar dárselo a un escorpio –nanodayo.

—Debes estar bromeando si esperas que te entregue una obra de arte como ésta, es un verdadero dragón absoluto que he creado siguiendo las líneas de diseño que expresa la mitología china. Un extranjero como Himuro Tatsuya no sabrá apreciarlo, me lo quedaré.

Así que Murasakibara regresó a los dormitorios de Yōsen con tan solo su balón de baloncesto, que por el tamaño y la forma seguía recordando a un huevo.

Se sorprendió un poco viendo lo tarde que era, sin duda el tiempo pasaba volando para los artistas, o eso habían dicho los otros al despedirse. Llegó frente a la habitación de Himuro y tocó la puerta escuchándole andar hacia ella, le saludó escondiendo el balón-huevo a su espalda.

—¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Es para mí?

—Muro-chin, no puedes verlo todavía. Debo desearte un feliz cumpleaños primero.

Himuro rió dándole paso, le siguió hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose hacia él más que impaciente. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba emocionado por lo que Murasakibara le hubiera podido comprar.

—Bueno, primero… —carraspeó aclarando la garganta—: hapi berudei-ssu —le miró de reojo escuchando su "thanks"—. Ahora el regalo…, no es la gran cosa, pero ha sido divertido hacerlo. Todos quisieron colaborar para que te consiguiera un buen regalo, así que…

El cumpleañero ladeó un poco la cabeza viendo el regalo, intentando adivinar si era un huevo naranja o un masacrado balón de baloncesto. Supuso que era lo segundo por las líneas negras que tenía malamente dibujadas en la superficie. Lo sujetó para verlo más de cerca, sonriendo al ver un muy torpe "happy bday" escrito con rotulador permanente (lo divertido del asunto era que el 'happy' sólo tenía una 'p', Murasakibara le había puesto la otra 'P' junto a una flechita indicando su posición tras la primera). Le pareció bastante curioso que le hubiera gustado tanto este regalo, el cual parecía que había sido hecho por un niño.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, Atsushi —miró hacia él extrañado escuchando el "crunch-crunch", ¿en qué momento había llegado a ese paquete de patatas fritas? ¿De dónde había salido?—. Es muy bonito, lo guardaré con mucho cariño.

—Umh, no ha sido nada. Aunque me alegra que a Muro-chin le guste.

—Creo que cualquier cosa que hagas me gustará.

—Oh, entonces te haré algo mucho más grande el año que viene, Muro-chin. Algo así como un súper balón relleno de chucherías, sería genial~

—¿Seguirás conmigo el año que viene?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—¿Y el siguiente al año que viene? ¿O el otro?

—Muro-chin, ¿quieres que te regale balones cada año por tu cumpleaños a partir de ahora? Tendré que comprar mucha tela…

—No me refería a eso…, pero de acuerdo, estaré esperando tus regalos todos los años, no me dejes nunca sin ellos, ¿está bien?

—Umh…, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que no debo responder a eso?

Aunque no hacía falta responder, Himuro se encargaría personalmente de que su respuesta fuera siempre un "sí". Quizás iba siendo hora de admitir que nuestro cazador había sido cazado por su propia presa.


End file.
